Weird Triplets
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian./Tee-plus
1. 1

**Hola-holaaa~ I'm coming baaaccck~ *nebar bunga* *digotong seRT* *dicelupin ke rendeman cucian tetangga* Sekarang aku membawa kisah romantis (ceilah) antara Hinata dan Naruto~ Jangan SasuHina mulu, takutnya bosen *dianiaya SasuHina lovers*. Bukan berarti aku udah bukan penggemar SasuHina looh~ Aku salah satu pecinta berat sekali bangetnya SasuHinaa~ Yasud lah, jangan kebanyakan ba to the cot. Silakan membaca dan meripiuu! Cekidooot**

* * *

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairing:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

* * *

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

"Hinata-san, tolong sebarkan pamflet untuk pameran sekolah!"

"Hinata-san, jangan lupa lampu di ruang OSIS belum diganti!"

"Hinata-san, kau di panggil Tsunade-sama!"

"Hinata-san!"

"Hinata-san!"

Ah, seruan-seruan seperti itu tidak bisa dibilang jarang lagi kudengar. Itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untukku, terutama di saat-saat seperti pameran sekolah, pentas seni, atau pesta olah raga sekolah. Mau tak mau aku harus mendengarkan dan melaksanakan seruan-seruan itu, apalagi aku termasuk orang yang tidak tegaan. Seperti hari ini.

"Hinata-chan, bisa kau tolong aku memasangkan spanduk itu di gerbang sekolah?" tanya Sakura, salah satu pengurus OSIS.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang, aku ha―"

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan," pinta Sakura dengan pandangan memohon yang membuatku menghela napas dan menyerah. Aku pun membawa spanduk besar, yang sedari tadi ia seret-seret, menuju gerbang sekolah. Padahal masih banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang belum aku kerjakan. Saat aku tengah bersusah payah membawakan spanduk itu, aku menoleh untuk mencari Sakura, dan menemukan ia tengah berciuman dengan salah satu primadona sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan pekerjaan_'ku'_.

Aku menaiki tangga sambil membawa-bawa spanduk yang cukup berat itu. Sebenarnya aku cukup takut. Namun ya sudahlah, ini 'kan termasuk dalam 'mandat', jadi aku harus mengerjakannya. Saat aku baru hendak memulai pekerjaanku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku, "Hinata-san!"

Karena terkejut, keseimbanganku pun berkurang, sehingga aku terjatuh. Namun, sebelum aku jatuh, seseorang sempat menahan tubuhku sehingga tidak sempat menyentuh tanah. Aku pun mendongak dan melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya tengah membantuku. Sekilas, dari ekor mataku, aku melihat Sakura memberienggut saat melihat aku ditolong oleh kekasihnya. Niat jahat pun muncul dari dasar benakku. Aku tersenyum dan berlama-lama memegang lengan Sasuke, seakan-akan sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh. Bahkan setelah berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna, aku masih memegangnya.

Dengan gaya malu-malu, aku berkata, "A-arigatou, Sasuke-san."

"Hn," tanggapan Sasuke yang sangat amat terlalu singkat itu membuatku kesal sendiri. Cih, mengapa ia tidak membantuku? Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Aku sudah tahu pasti Sasuke akan berpihak pada kekasihnya. Tetapi masa bodoh, yang jelas aku kesal.

"Ada apa, Sai-san?" tanyaku akhirnya, setelah menyibakkan rokku dari debu-debu yang―sebenarnya tidak sempat―menempel.

"Tsunade-sama memanggilmu," ujar laki-laki yang hampir selalu tersenyum itu. Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, apakah senyum itu tulus atau palsu. Namun yang lebih penting untukku, Sai adalah orang yang baik dan cukup bertanggung jawab. Jika kalian bertanya apakah ia salah satu pengurus OSIS, aku akan menjawab tidak. Namun jangan salah, ia lebih rajin dibandingkan pengurus OSIS yang lainnya, sehingga aku sendiri menganggapnya sebagai pengurus OSIS yang lebih tepatnya wakil ketua OSIS-ku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Sebelum aku mengikuti Sai yang sudah mulai berjalan, aku menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kau dan Sasuke harus berpacaran sambil bekerja, Sakura-chan. Aku permisi dulu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, aku berjalan menyusul Sai yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depanku. Aku pun berhasil menyejajarkan langkah kami.

Tanpa kutanya, Sai segera menjelaskan maksud kepala sekolah itu memanggilku, "Ada tiga anak baru yang mulai hari ini akan bersekolah di sini."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "Anak baru? Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Kau 'kan ketua OSIS, Hinata-san," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Dengan heran aku kembali mengerutkan kening, namun tidak bertanya lagi, dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya dalam hati saja. Kami pun akhirnya sampai di ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di lantai dua gedung sekolah megah ini. Sai mengetuk pintunya, dan kami masuk ke ruangan mewah pribadi milik sang kepala sekolah. Tsunade-sama, sang kepala sekolah, menyambut kami dengan pandangan malas. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada kami untuk duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanyaku setelah aku dan Sai sudah duduk di depan Tsunade-sama.

"Kupikir Sai sudah memberitahumu," ujar Tsunade-sama sambil melirik sebal ke arah Sai, dan seperti biasa Sai balas dengan senyuman. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tiga orang murid baru."

Penjelasan itu lagi. Aku menghela napas dan kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa aku harus mengurusi kedatangan tiga anak baru itu? Apa yang spesial dari mereka?

"Kau harus memberi sambutan untuk mereka," kata Tsunade-sama lagi.

Aku kembali bertanya. _Apa yang spesial dari mereka_?

"Mereka adalah anak dari pemilik saham terbesar untuk sekolah ini. Jadi kita harus menghormati kedatangan mereka," jelas Tsunade-sama.

Nah! Jawaban itulah yang aku butuhkan!

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan kata sambutannya, karena keluarga Uzumaki itu akan sampai di sini dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Kalian boleh keluar."

Penjelasan Tsunade-sama yang terakhir sukses membuat aku membulatkan mata dan menganga karena terkejut. Sai akhirnya menyeret aku keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, karena jika tidak demikian, aku sudah dapat dipastikan akan mematung di tempatku duduk tadi.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat kata sambutan itu, Hinata-san. Kau tenang saja," kata Sai, membawa aku kembali ke alam sadar.

Aku sedikit merasa lega mendengar penuturan Sai. Baru saja aku menikmati kelegaanku, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dari arah berlawanan denganku berlari menubruk Sai. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru _aquamarine_ itu adala kekasih Sai. Aku sudah tahu, Ino―gadis itu―pasti akan membawa Sai pergi, dan mengajaknya berduaan.

"Saaaiii-kuuun!" panggil Ino sambil memeluk Sai dari belakang. Aku menghela napas saat melihat Ino mulai menyeret Sai.

Sai menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, "Gomen ne, Hinata-san." Setelahnya, Sai dan Ino menghilang di belokan koridor.

Kepanikan pun menyerbuku. Aku segera berlari dengan kalap ke arah perpustakaan. Dengan panik aku mengambil kertas dan pena dari pojok ruangan perpustakaan yang memang menyediakan beberapa alat tulis untuk dipakai di dalam perpustakaan.

"Selamat hari musik... Ah! Tidak. Bagaimana jika... Selamat menempuh hidup baru... Ah! Memangnya mereka menikah? Tidak tidak tidak. Selamat Natal! Tidak. Selamat... Selamat..." aku bergumam sendiri di sudut perpustakaan. Dengan panik akhirnya aku berhasil menuliskan dua kata utama yang pasti akan mengantarku ke deretan kata berikutnya, 'selamat datang'.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan kata sambutan dadakanku. Dengan segera, setelah meletakkan kembali pena, yang tadi kugunakan, ke tempatnya semula, aku segera berlari ke aula utama sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang ribut mempersoalkan siapa yang akan menjadi murid baru itu. Aku menghela napas, berusaha merilekskan diriku yang agak tegang.

"Kau sudah siap?" suara itu membuat aku terlonjak kaget. Dengan mata membulat, aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kakashi-sensei menatapku dengan _stoic_.

"Aa-ano, eh, s-sebenarnya be-belum siap," kataku dengan jujur sambil terkekeh pelan.

Guru yang terkenal_ pedophile_ itu pun tersenyum padaku dan menepuk kepalaku, terkekeh pelan, dan berkata, "Tenanglah, Hinata-chan!"

Pipiku memerah saat mendadak Kakashi-sensei mencubit samar pipiku. Aku pun segera menjerit tertahan, "Seeennsseeeeiii!"

Kakashi-sensei tertawa terbahak-bahak dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang memerah. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan tuduhan-tuduhan teman-teman perempuanku tentang Kakashi-sensei yang pedofil. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali Kakashi-sensei menggodaku seperti tadi, aku tetap tidak percaya, dan lebih menganggapnya sebagai candaan semata.

"Sudah waktunya!" bisik Tsunade-sama yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku, dan membuat aku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama," kataku. Tsunade-sama pun segera mendorong aku menuju panggung. Dengan enggan aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju panggung. Aku tersenyum salah tingkah saat sudah berdiri di belakang mikrofon. "S-Selamat pa―" aku menelan ludah sebentar dan melanjutkan dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan―terlalu berlebihan, "Koooonnniiicchhiiiwaaa!"

Tawa terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat aku semakin salah tingkah. Aku pun menggaruk tengkuk, berusaha mentralisasi kegugupanku.

"Mungkin sebagian besar dari kita semua sudah mengenal saya, namun pasti teman-teman baru kita belum mengenal saya, jadi saya ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu," kataku. Aku cukup terkejut saat menyadari kegugupanku runtuh seratus persen. Suasana aula utama pun mulai hening, seakan menuntut kelanjutan sambutanku. "Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, ketua OSIS di sini. Siang ini secara khusus, saya ingin memberikan sambutan kepada tiga teman baru kita, tiga saudara kembar Uzumaki!"

Tak lama setelah kata terakhir yang kusebut, seluruh mata yang ada di aula itu tertuju pada pintu besar aula yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah. Lalu, tiga orang asing berwajah pun masuk dengan kilauan cahaya masing-masing yang cukup menyilaukan. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat mereka.

Dari yang paling kiri, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Ia terlihat memesona karena senyuman miringnya yang memikat para gadis yang ada di aula ini. Tampaknya ia adalah satu-satunya yang berambut dan bermata hitam di antara ketiganya. Berikutnya, yang tengah, sosok laki-laki juga dengan badan lebih tinggi dari yang pertama. Laki-laki itu terlihat menyenangkan. Senyumannya sangatlah ramah, dan membuat semua orang―laki-laki maupun perempuan―yang menatapnya terpesona dan terpikat olehnya. Pemuda itu berambut kuning seperti yang terakhir. Yang terakhir, yang paing kanan, adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di antara mereka. Rambut kuning panjangnya yang diikat dengan model _twin tail_ bergoyang-goyang seirama gerak langkahnya. Senyuman angkuhnya membuat laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya akan terjerat dalam pesona gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di dekat panggung, dan segera naik.

"Em, teman-teman Uzumaki, kami persilakan untuk memperkenalkan diri," ujarku sembari tersenyum manis. Kulihat salah satu dari kembar Uzumaki yang berambut hitam menatapku dengan sorot 'menginginkan' yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Kemudian mereka pun maju ke belakang mikrofon dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Konnichiwa, namaku Uzumaki Menma. Yoroshiku!" kata si laki-laki berambut hitam. Terdengar jeritan kagum dari para siswi Konoha Gakuen.

"Hajimemashite. Aku Uzumaki Naruko. Yoroshiku!" kata si perempuan sambil menebar senyuman angkuhnya, membuat para siswa berteriak menyerukan namanya.

"Konnichiwa, mina! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Douzo yoroshiku!" kata yang terakhir dengan semangat dan senyuman ramah yang menyenangkan. Kemudian, hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi menjerit saat melihat Naruto tersenyum. Memang ialah yang terlihat paling menonjol dan ramah.

**-ooo-**

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei, aku telat!" seruku saat baru membuka pintu kelas. Karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, aku telat masuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris, kelas si 'Guru Pedofil'.

Kakashi-sensei menghela napas dan memperbolehkan aku masuk ke kelas. Aku pun menutup pintu dan hendak berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

"Sudah sana kau duduk," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mencubit pipiku seperti saat tadi di aula.

Dan seperti tadi pula, aku menjerit tertahan, "Seeeeennnsseeeeeii!"

Seisi kelas tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua. Lalu, aku memalingkan wajahku ke tempat dudukku, namun segera mengerutkan kening karena heran melihat tempat dudukku sudah ditempati oleh Menma, si anak baru.

_Jadi ia di kelas ini?_

"Kakashi-sensei, itu tempatku!" kataku kepada Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk tempat yang diduduki Menma.

Kakashi melihat ke arah yang aku tunjuk. Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei tampak bingung. Yah, aku mengerti. Ini semua karena Menma dan dua saudara kembarnya adalah anak pemilik saham terbesar sekolah ini, jadi setiap guru bahkan kepala sekolah tidak dapat memperlakukan mereka seperti memperlakukan murid-murid yang lain.

"Kau duduk di tempat lain saja," kata Kakashi-sensei setelah menimbang-nimbang. "Di sudut sebelah meja itu 'kan ada tempat kosong."

Aku mendengus kesal dan mulai berjalan ke meja yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi-sensei. Mau tak mau aku harus melewati Menma jika ingin ke tempat itu, sehingga aku dapat melihat laki-laki itu melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Namun aku hanya memalingkan wajah. Sebelum aku sampai di meja itu, Menma menahan gerakanku dengan memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Kakashi-sensei, suruh bocah tukang tidur ini saja yang pergi," kata Menma seraya mengedikkan dagu ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Laki-laki malas itu pun mendongak dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas, lalu menguap.

"Shikamaru, kau pindah tempat duduk di sana, ya?" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya, dan menunjuk ke meja yang tadi sempat menjadi sasaran kepindahanku.

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, lalu ia kembali melihat ke depan dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Shikamaru sambil merapikan barang-barangnya, dan berjalan ke meja yang terletak di pojokan kelas itu. Terang saja Shikamaru senang duduk di sana, karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat strategis untuk tidur. Meskipun tak ada guru yang memprotes kegemaran tidurnya―karena IQ-nya yang melebihi rata-rata, Shikamaru tetap saja merasa tidur di pojokan adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

"Duduklah di sini," kata Menma seraya bergeser ke bekas tempat Shikamaru. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempatnya yang tadi, menyuruh aku duduk di situ. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, akhirnya aku memposisikan diriku duduk di sana setelah sebelumnya memasukkan tas selempangku ke laci meja.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi pelajaran kita," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil memutar tubuh kembali menghadap papan tulis.

"Kau ketua OSIS ya?" tanya Menma setengah berbisik.

Aku spontan menoleh ke arahnya, dan dapat melihat dengan jelas Menma mengeluarkan _smirk _andalannya, dan juga tatapan menggoda yang tak sanggup diterima oleh sebagian besar gadis.

"A-ah, i-iya," jawabku salah tingkah. Kurasakan pipiku memanas saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Menma mulai memainkan ujung rambut _indigo _panjangku, dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kau manis sekali, Hinata-chan. Begitu 'kan namamu?" kata Menma lagi. Aku tak sanggup menjawab dan hanya mengangguk dengan gugup. "Istirahat nanti, makan sianglah denganku," ujar Menma lagi dengan bisikan yang sangat menggoda iman.

Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Menma dengan mudahnya mengajak aku makan siang bersamanya! Berduaan pula. Apa yang harus kujawab? Sebenarnya, selama aku menjadi ketua OSIS Konoha gakuen, sudah cukup banyak laki-laki yang mengajakku makan siang bersama mereka. Namun tentu saja aku tolak karena aku—meskipun tidak tegaan—adalah orang yang cukup pemilih. Aku tak ingin kejadian saat itu terulang lagi. Kejadian di mana Uchiha Sasuke mengajak aku makan siang bersamanya, dengan gayanya yang kaku dan dingin itu, namun akhirnya aku berakhir menjadi sasaran empuk amukan Haruno Sakura, yang pada saat itu belum menjadi pacar Sasuke, karena aku menerima ajakan Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

Namun, sekarang situasinya berbeda. Menma adalah anak pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini. Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya dan ia membuat aku menyesal seumur hidup? Bisa saja 'kan, Menma meminta Ayahnya memutus kerjasama dengan sekolah, sehingga sekolah ini bangkrut, lalu Menma melapor bahwa yang menyebabkan adalah aku, sehingga aku menjadi tersangka 'pembangkrutan' sekolah?

Hah, di luar sikap pemilihku, mengingat Menma adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di sini, dan mengingat aku adalah orang yang tidak tegaan, akhirnya aku pun membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah," ujarku lemah sambil mengangguk pelan.

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat Menma tersenyum lebar. Sangat puas dengan jawabanku.

Bodohnya kau Hyuuga Hinata.

**-ooo-**

Tiga jam sudah berlalu sejak Menma mengajak aku 'berkencan' saat jam makan siang. Tiga jam artinya bel istirahat berbunyi. Kepanikan mulai menyerangku. Ah, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Menma yang sebentar lagi akan makan siang bersamaku? Bagaimana pula aku menghadapi penggemar-penggemar wanita Menma yang sudah barang tentu melihat sinis ke arahku? Aku pun akhirnya membulatkan tekadku untuk berpura-pura lupa soal janji itu.

Sialnya, Menma tidak lupa soal janjiku. Terbukti dari caranya menahan aku yang hendak meninggalkan ia ke luar kelas.

"Hey, ingat janjimu, Hinata-chan," kata Menma sambil tersenyum miring. Ia mengambil kotak makannya dan menghampiriku.

"Aah, i-iya. Hampir saja aku lupa," sahutku sambil tertawa canggung. Menma pun tersenyum maklum dan mulai menggandeng aku untuk berjalan ke kantin bersamanya. Aku melirik sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah tangannya yang sudah menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Aku merapalkan doa dalam hati, berharap siswi Konoha yang melihat kami bergan—erh, maksudku, Menma menggandengku, tidak membenciku.

Namun lagi-lagi aku salah. Sebagian dari para siswi melihat sebal ke arahku. Sebagian lagi terlihat iri dengan memandang sinis ke arahku. Dan sebagian sisanya terlihat histeris karena kecemburuan hingga menangis. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku, dan hanya menjerit histeris karena sang primadona baru sekolah berjalan melewati mereka.

Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Menma, dan melihatnya tersenyum angkuh sambil sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda para gadis yang memandang kagum ke arahnya. Dan aku hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di kantin yang sudah mulai ramai akan siswa-siswi Konoha gakuen. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kedatangan kami berdua dengan berbagai ekspresi, membuat aku menunduk tidak percaya diri.

"Wah, ketua OSIS cocok ya dengan Menma?"

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas saat aku mendengar seorang siswi berkata demikian. Berbagai celetukan pun juga berhasil membuat aku memerah.

"HinaMenma! Yuhuu!"

"Kyaaa! Mereka tampak berkilauan! Seperti lukisan!"

"Aku iri dengan Menma-san. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan aku mendekati Hinata-chan, namun tidak mendapatkannya. Tetapi Menma-san bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah! Huwaaa!"

"Menma, kau sudah dapat pacar saja di hari pertamamu!"

"Ah, lega aku akhirnya Hinata-san mendapatkan pacar juga!"

"Selera ketua OSIS tidak main-main ya?"

Menma lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi dan hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Tiba-tiba langkah Menma berhenti, sehingga otomatis aku juga berhenti berjalan.

"Hey Menma. Cepat sekali kau mendapatkan gadis!" ujar orang yang dapat kulihat sedang berdiri di depan kami. Aku pun mendongak dan mendapati Naruto—saudara kembar Menma—tengah menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan. Lalu laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Ia tersenyum sambil memandangku dari bawah ke atas, lalu berkata, "Ketua OSIS pula."

"Tak suka saja kau, Naruto. Minggir, aku ingin lewat!" tukas Menma cepat sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kulihat Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menepi untuk membiarkan kami berdua lewat. Sekilas aku dapat melihat Naruko berdiri di sebelah Naruto sambil melihat aku dengan pandangan aneh yang membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya Menma pun mendapatkan tempat yang menurutnya pas untuk kami berdua. Tempat di pojok ruangan, di depan sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman. Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku sering makan di sini jika sedang istirahat.

"Kita makan di sini saja, ya? Kau suka tempat ini 'kan?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"I-iya. A-ano, i-ini memang tempat favoritku," sahutku sambil membalas senyuman Menma dengan senyum canggung.

"Oh begitu, ya?" tanya Menma. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, karena tak biasanya anak laki-laki membawa bekal. Seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Menma mendongak menatapku dan berkata, "Ibuku selalu membiasakan aku dan kembaranku untuk berhemat."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, dan mulai membuka juga kotak makanku.

Sepanjang kami makan, Menma selalu melontarkan pertanyaan kepadaku. Mulai dari yang mendasar, dari di mana aku tinggal, hingga ke hal yang sedikit tabu, seperti apakah aku masih perawan atau tidak. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya menunduk malu, dan Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat tanggapanku.

"Kau polos sekali, Hinata-chan! Aku suka gadis polos," ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi kiriku, membuatnya semakin memanas. "Tidak seperti Naruko-chan. Ia tidak polos," lanjutnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Ia hentai, lho!"

Aku terkikik mendengar penuturan Menma. Lucu saja, ada orang yang memberitahukan orang lain tentang aib kembarannya sendiri. Aku melihat Menma _nyengir_ melihat aku tertawa, sehingga aku berdeham dan memperbaiki ekspresiku.

"Kau manis sekali jika sedang tertawa!" serunya cukup keras dengan jurus _flrty-_nya. Seisi kantin pun melihat kami, tetapi masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka. "Kau harus jadi pacarku, Hinata-chan!" serunya lagi. Kali ini seisi kantin melihat ke arah kami dalam keheningan, sedangkan wajahku memerah sempurna. "Jadilah pacarku. Hari ini juga!"

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Chapter pertama gausah seru-seru deh ya :/ wkakakak~ nanti abis ripiuannya banyak, aku apdet lagi yang (mungkin) lebih seru xD Keep reading, minna! Arigatou!**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-**_**Anonymous Hyuuga-  
**

Itte kimasu! *ngilang*


	2. 2

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairing:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

**PART TWO**

* * *

"Jadilah pacarku. Hari ini juga!"

Seisi kantin benar-benar hening saat ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan takut-takut, dan mendapati orang-orang yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh-aneh. Mereka juga mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi yang sanggup membuatku terpingkal-pingkal jika saja aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan terpojok seperti ini.

Beberapa tampak menganga dengan mulut penuh makanan, sehingga makanannya sedikit ke luar; ada yang sedang menguap dan menghentikan aktivitasnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga mulutnya terbuka lebar; ada yang _nyengir_; dan bahkan ada yang memasang wajah sakaw.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" panggil Menma sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya, _nyengir_, lalu menutup wajahku—yang mulai memerah—dengan kedua tanganku. Kurasa Menma merasa heran dengan tanggapanku, karena ia mulai menarik kedua tanganku. Dengan segera, sebagai tanggapan, aku memundurkan wajahku dan menjerit.

"Memangnya aku hantu?" tanya Menma. Suaranya terdengar tersinggung. Dengan kasar Menma menarik kedua tanganku, sehingga kini aku bisa melihatnya—dengan jelas—tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, pergi ke mana Menma Sang Playboy? Wajahnya tampak imut saat ini. Bahkan sangat imut. Uh, makin memerah saja wajahku ini melihat wajah Menma yang kelewat manis.

"A-ano, b-bukan be-begitu! Ak-aku malu, Menma-san!" jawabku gugup dengan berbisik.

Menma membelalakkan mata, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Malu? Kau malu hanya karena aku memintamu menjadi pacar?" tanya Menma dengan nada tak percaya. Aku mengangguk ragu sebagai tanggapannya. "Biasanya gadis-gadislah yang menembakku. Jarang lho aku menyuruh gadis menjadi pacarku! Dan semua gadis yang _kusuruh_ menjadi pacar pasti akan menjerit senang dan segera mencium atau memeluk aku. Kau benar-benar aneh, Hinata-chan!"

'_kusuruh_'? Apa maksudnya? Jadi menurutnya pacar itu adalah suruhan? Bodoh sekali dia. Dan bodoh sekali gadis-gadis 'suruhan' itu jika langsung menjerit dan mencium Menma hanya karena 'disuruh' menjadi pacar.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Menma mendesakku, membuat aku terhenyak.

Aku memutar otakku, dan membujuknya untuk bekerjasama dengan hati nurani dan perasaanku. Tapi sia-sia, dua hal itu tidak menemukan titik temu. Otakku selalu memberikan jawaban rasional seperti aku harus menerimanya jika tidak ingin menjadi 'tersangka pembangkrutan Konoha gakuen'. Sedangkan hati nurani dan perasaanku bilang bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, sehingga aku harus menolaknya.

Akhirnya aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk meleburkan secara paksa jawaban yang bertolak belakang itu.

"Menma-san, a-ano, m-maaf aku _belum_ bis-bisa m-menerimamu. Mungkin lebih b-baik jika kita m-melakukan pendekatan dulu. Go-gomen kudasai," kataku akhirnya sambil memejamkan mata, takut melihat wajah Menma yang—menurutku—sudah pasti marah.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku itu, seisi kantin mulai berdengung mengeluarkan berbagi macam tanggapan.

"Hah, aku lega Hinata-chan tidak menerima pujaan hatiku itu!"

"Akhirnya kesempatanku, untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata-san, kembali!"

"Apakah Ketua OSIS serius? Mereka padahal cocok sekali! Sangat disayangkan, ya?"

"Cih, sok jual mahal sekali si Ketua OSIS! Aku tahu ia sebenarnya mau!"

Perkataan yang terakhir itu sungguh amatlah menohok hatiku. Enak saja ia berkata demikian! Aku bukannya sok jual mahal, Bodoh! Aku memang bukan gadis murahan sepertimu!

Dengan takut-takut aku membuka mataku dan menatap Menma, mengira ia akan marah atau merajuk karena kutolak. Namun aku salah. Senyuman yang _sangat_ lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Aku pun melongo dengan suksesnya saat melihat itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa karena ini kali pertama bagiku ditolak seorang gadis. Tapi tak apa, aku benar-benar suka Hinata-chan, jadi aku rela menunggu sampai kapanpun juga!" seru Menma dengan berapi-api, membuat aku _sweat-drop_-akut-tingkat-tinggi.

Kembali seluruh 'penghuni' kantin menatap kami dengan hening. Tapi kali ini aku yakin mereka bukannya berdebar-debar, tetapi justru _sweat-drop-_akut seperti aku.

Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa pun sebelum ini, Menma kembali mengajakku berbincang-bincang dengan berbagai topic baru yang mengasyikkan. Seiring dengan kembalinya kami berdua bercakap-cakap dengan 'normal', seisi kantin pun seakan lupa dengan kejadian sebelum ini.

Tanpa sadar, pandanganku mengedar, dan aku mendapatkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kuning jigrak tengah tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan aku tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat menarik perhatianku, sehingga tanpa sadar aku tidak mengabaikan Menma yang sedari tadi mengoceh. Entah mengapa, laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu sanggup membuatku menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa melepas pandang. Ah, sepertinya aku lebih tertarik padanya dibandingkan pada Menma.

**-ooo-**

"Gomen na sai, Menma-san," ujarku sambil berusaha menyejajarkan langkahku dengannya yang tengah berjalan cepat di depanku. Aku menghela napas. Menma _ngambek_ karena aku tidak mengabaikannya tadi. Aku pun terus berjalan cepat menyusul Menma, sehingga aku tidak sadar Menma menghentikan langkahnya, membuat aku menabrak punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba Menma berbalik badan. Aku mendongak menatap matanya, dan sorot mata _playboy_ itu pun kembali lagi. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahuku, merapatkan tubuhku ke sisi tembok. Aku memejamkan mata, dan merasakan pipiku memanas. Dengan takut-takut aku membuka mataku, dan mendapati wajah Menma yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Ia tampak memejamkan mata sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Hampir beberapa senti lagi bibir Menma menyentuh bibirku, dan Dewi Fortuna menyelamatkanku!

"Hinata-chan! Bantu aku membangun tenda untuk stan pameran, ya!"

Menma segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku, dan menoleh ke asal suara seperti halnya aku. Aku menghela napas lega saat melihat Sakura, yang sedang bersama Sasuke, tengah berdiri di dekatku sambil tersenyum membujuk. Aku tahu arti senyuman itu. Untung saja aku sering disuruh-suruh. Jika tidak, sudah dapat dipastikan ciuman pertamaku direnggut oleh Menma!

Laki-laki di depanku memberenggut kesal. Ia menarik tangannya lagi dan mengerucutkan bibir. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya. Sekarang aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Menma jika sedang merajuk. Ia pasti akan mengerucutkan bibir dan menampakkan wajah super _cute_.

"Gomen ne, Menma-san. Aku harus membantu Sakura-chan!" kataku sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Tapi kau harus membayar untuk itu," sahut Menma—cepat-cepat memperbaiki ekspresinya—sambil memasang senyuman menggoda yang membuat darahku mendesir. Ia mencolek daguku dan pergi meninggalkan aku dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura tidak sabar sambil menarik lenganku. Aku pun mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Sakura—sebenarnya—dengan enggan.

Sasuke berjalan di sampingku—agak di belakang. Aku mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangku, dengan pandangan-entah-apa, melalui ekor mataku, namun aku memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Nah. Pasanglah itu! Aku ingin berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura akhirnya saat kami tiba di pekarangan luas tempat pameran sekolah di laksanakan. Aku membelalakkan mata. Apa-apaan ini? Anak buah memperbudak ketua?

Aku hendak memprotes, namun Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri Sasuke tanpa memedulikan aku. Perasaan kesal menghampiri diriku. Bahkan sempat terbersit dalam pikiranku, sebaiknya ciuman pertamaku direbut Menma daripada aku harus diperbudak oleh anak buahku sendiri. Tak terasa air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku jika sedang sangat kesal, aku akan menangis.

Samar-samar aku melihat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan—sepertinya—memandang aku. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata pada Sakura, "Kau harus membantu Hinata-san, Sakura-koi!"

Aku pun segera mengusap air mataku, yang belum sempat jatuh, dengan kasar.

Sakura terlihat memberenggut kesal. "Sasuke-kun membela Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan alis mata saling bertautan.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu! A—"

"Ah, sudahlah!" Sakura menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

Tampak dengan jelas Sasuke jadi serba salah. Di satu sisi ia ingin membelaku, namun di sisi lainnya ia tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan kekasihnya. Ia menatapku cukup lama, lalu ia bergumam pelan, "Gomen ne, Hinata-san."

Aku memaksakan senyuman, lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya, Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura, meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan mengambil satu ujung kain terpal yang tergeletak di tanah. Baru saja aku hendak mengangkatnya, aku sudah merasa lelah karena kain terpal itu cukup berat, dan harus diangkat kira-kira tujuh orang Hinata.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, aku menunduk memandangi kain terpal itu. Memikirkan siasat untuk mengangkat kain itu seorang diri tanpa kesulitan. Namun aku menyerah dan segera terduduk pasrah.

"Jangan cepat menyerah!" ujar seseorang sambil menepuk kepalaku dari belakang. Aku segera mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Kemudian ia berjongkok di belakangku dan menepuk kedua pundakku. "Mari kubantu!"

Aku pun dibantu berdiri olehnya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengibaskan debu dari rokku, aku baru sadar bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku merasakan pipiku menghangat dan detak jantungku tidak keruan. Namun dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan perasaan aneh itu.

Naruto mulai mengangkat salah satu ujung terpal, yang tadi sempat akan kuangkat, dengan mudahnya. "Ini diapakan?" tanyanya.

Aku memberi tahukan apa yang harus diperbuat, lalu dengan antusias Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun benar-benar membantu aku membangun tenda itu. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto yang tampak konyol dan murah senyum itu nampaklah sangat serius saat sedang membantuku. Ia menampakkan sisi lain wajahnya yang—ah—sangat tampan. Tanpa sadar, aku terus menerus menatap wajahnya, sehingga pekerjaanku terabaikan, dan membuat aku kehilangan kewaspadaan.

"Awas, Hinata-san!" seru Naruto saat kain terpal yang belum terpasang benar mulai jatuh menimpa diriku.

Aku memebelalakkan mata dan terjatuh sambil memejamkan mata. Namun tanpa diduga-duga, kain terpal itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh aku. Aku membuka mataku, dan mendapati Naruto tengah memposisikan dirinya di atasku sambil menghadapku, dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi kepalaku. Wajahku memanas sekali saat itu, terlebih karena menyadari kami berdua benar-benar diselimuti kain terpal.

"Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"I-iya. Go-gomen ne, Na-Naruto-san," kataku dengan sangat gugup, "Do-doumo arigatou."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Kupikir ia akan segera berdiri dan membantu aku berdiri juga. Namun ternyata ia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajahku dengan sangat intens. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kali ini aku tidak takut seperti saat Menma hendak menciumku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata, sambil agak berharap Naruto benar-benar menciumku. Dan benar saja! Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku! Ah, aku senang sekali! Ups, apa-apaan kau ini, Hinata?

Cukup lama kami berciuman. Dapat kurasakan napasnya menghembus di wajahku. Aku benar-benar pasrah saat ini. Aku rela bila Naruto menciumku! Bodoh, bukan? Aku bahkan sama sekali belum mengenalnya, tetapi aku segera saja merelakan ciuman pertamaku padanya. Kemudian, setelah beberapa detik, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat aku merasa kecewa ia menghentikan ciumannya. Namun kekecewaan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kenyataan menyenangkan itu benar-benar menabrakku. Ciuman pertamaku jatuh ke bibir Naruto. Di bawah terpal bau ini.

**-ooo-**

Sisa hari yang kulalui di sekolah hari ini benar-benar kuhabiskan dengan keceriaan yang tidak biasa. Yah, pasti teman-teman yang membaca ini tahu aku ceria karena apa. Tetapi yang tahu itu—selain teman-teman—tidak ada selain aku dan Naruto! Bayangkan, Naruto menyuruh aku merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain. Senang sekali memiliki hal yang dirahasiakan berdua!

"Hinata-san, cepat sekali kau membangun tenda itu!" kata Sai dengan kagum. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar penuh arti. Tentu saja Naruto juga tidak memperkenankan aku memberitahu bahwa Naruto-lah yang membangun tenda itu.

"Hinata-chan pakai ilmu apa?" tanya Ino—pacar Sai—sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan heran.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli dan menjawab, "Biasa saja, ah!" pandanganku teralih pada Sai, lalu aku segera berkata padanya, "Bantu aku membuat brosur, ya?"

"Baiklah, Hinata-san," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum—seperti biasa.

"Berdua saja?" tanya Ino sambil memberenggut.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku dan berkata, "Ah, tentu tidak. Kau boleh ikut jika mau!"

Ino pun akhirnya setuju, dan kami bertiga berjalan bersama-sama ke perpustakaan untuk membuat brosur pameran sekolah. Di depan perpustakaan, aku melihat Naruko yang menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka. Aku berhenti sejenak sambil mengerutkan keningku.

Tanpa di sangka, Naruko berjalan mendekatiku. Ia tersenyum meremehkan dan berkata dengan sengit, "Kuharap kau menjauhi Menma-kun!" Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan aku yang terheran-heran.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akhirnya timbul di benakku. Pertama, memangnya mengapa jika aku dekat dengan Menma? Mengapa ia harus melarangku, padahal ia adalah saudara kembarnya? Kedua, apa-apaan dengan _suffix _'-kun' untuk Menma dari Naruko?

**-ooo-**

"Hinata-chaaan!" Menma berseru sambil memelukku dari belakang. Suaranya cukup keras saat itu, sehingga seisi ruangan perpustakaan mendelik ke arahnya, namun segera membungkam mulutnya saat sadar yang berisik adalah Menma.

Aku berjengit saat kurasakan napasnya berhembus di tengkukku.

"Menma-san!" aku berseru dengan suara berbisik.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Menma sambil mengecup pipiku, membuatnya memanas tentunya.

"B-bukan urusanmu. Sudah sana pergi! Aku sedang sibuk!" tukasku cepat sambil melepas paksa pelukan Menma. Aku memang sedang sibuk saat ini. Terlebih lagi aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan Naruko yang sudah memperingati aku agar tidak dekat-dekat saudara kembarnya yang satu ini. Jujur saja, kalau boleh memilih aku memang tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Menma dan lebih baik dekat dengan Naruto. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menma terlalu ngotot untuk mendekatiku!

"Kau kenapa sih, Hinata-chan? Kau habis ciuman ya?" tanya Menma sekenanya, namun pas sekali kena hatiku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar dan segera menutup bibirku dengan kedua tangan. Sai dan Ino pun menatap aku dengan pandangan mata terbelalak. Mereka tak menyangka Ketua OSIS mereka yang cukup polos ini sudah berciuman dengan laki-laki.

Menma terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik aku untuk ke luar dari perpustakaan. Setelah kami berada di depan pintu perpustakaan bagian luar, Menma menahan aku di antara dinding dengan dirinya dengan menyentuh bahuku.

"M-Menma-san… k-kau mau apa?" tanyaku takut.

"Kau berciuman dengan siapa?" tanya Menma dingin. Aku takut sekali melihat matanya saat ini. Ia terlihat tidak seperti Menma yang biasanya.

Aku bungkam tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Aku justru memalingkan wajahku agar tidak melihatnya. Haruskah aku memberitahunya?

Menma menarik paksa daguku sehingga otomatis aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Ia mencium bibirku secara paksa. Aku memberontak namun sia-sia saja. Setelah itu ia melepaskan ciumannya dan bertanya hal yang sama lagi, dan lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawabnya. Menma kembali mencium bibirku dengan kasar.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Menma dengan emosi. Mengapa aku harus menjawabnya? Memangnya ia ada hak apa untuk memaksaku menjawabnya? Dan memangnya ia punya hak apa untuk cemburu atau semacamnya? Lama aku tak menjawab, Menma kembali mencium aku, namun kini aku segera menarik diri darinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seruku sambil meronta-ronta namun sia-sia. Menma semakin erat mencengkeramku membuat aku tak berdaya.

"Kau harus menjawabku dulu," desis Menma tajam.

Aku membuang pandang dan berkata dengan sedikit berdusta, "Aku berciuman dengan sepupuku. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Menma benar-benar melepas cengkeramannya, dan aku segera mengusap-usap bahuku yang terasa sangat sakit. Laki-laki di depanku menatap aku dengan mata hitamnya dan bertanya, "Siapa nama sepupumu? Biar kuhajar dia!"

"Hey, apa-apaan kau ini? Aku—aaaah!" perkataanku terputus karena Menma segera menarik aku entah ke mana.

"Dia bersekolah disini, 'kan? Kelas mana?" tanya Menma.

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak dan berkata pasrah, "Kelas 3-4."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Menma menggeret aku menuju kelas 3-4, dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Aku berdoa dalam hati, berharap Hyuuga Neji—sepupuku—akan membantuku.

"Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Menma dingin. Dengan spontan aku menunjuk sepupu laki-lakiku yang berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tengah memunggungi kami. Menma pun dengan geram berderap ke dalam kelas yang masih banyak orangnya itu. Dengan kesal Menma menarik kerah baju Neji dan menariknya ke luar kelas.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Neji kesal. Ia menepis tangan Menma dan melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau mencium Hinata-chan ya?" tanya Menma langsung _to the point_.

Neji menoleh ke arahku, dan hanya kubalas dengan cengiran. Kurasa Neji mengerti karena ia segera memutar bola matanya dan beralih pandangan pada Menma.

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?" tanya Neji galak.

"Aku tidak suka!" jerit Menma tak sabar. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Sungguh aku sebenarnya agak merasa tersanjung juga ada orang yang sebegitunya menyukaiku hingga seperti itu.

Neji tersenyum jahil dan mulai memanas-manasi Menma, "Yah, bibir Hinata-chan sangat manis, lho!"

Aku ingin tergelak saat ini juga, karena Neji sama sekali belum pernah menciumku sekalipun di pipi, terlebih karena melihat wajah Menma yang benar-benar memerah karena kesal.

Menma melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Neji namun sepupuku segera mengelak sehingga tinju Menma mendarat di tembok.

"Ah!" rintih Menma kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, Menma. Ayo pergi," kataku untuk melerai mereka yang mungkin saja akan bertengkar. Tanpa banyak bicara Menma segera menyetujui aku dan segera berjalan mendahului aku setelah sebelumnya mengancam Neji. Aku menoleh ke arah Neji, mengecup pipinya dan berbisik, "Arigatou, Neji-nii."

Sebelum benar-benar berbalik badan, aku menangkap rona merah di pipi Neji. Ah, kakak sepupuku itu manis sekali!

**-ooo-**

"Huaaahhmm!" aku menguap sambil merengangkan otot-ototku. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, aku mendudukkan diriku di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan enggan aku turun dari tempat tidurku karena melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Hari ini aku benar-benar malas ke sekolah. Malas karena harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang sangat menumpuk karena pameran sekolah akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi. Dan terlebih karena aku harus bertemu dengan Uzumaki Menma dan Uzumaki Naruko. Ah!

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" kataku, saat sudah keluar kamar, pada Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku membelalak saat melihat ia bertelanjang dada. "Aaaah, Neji-nii! Pakai bajumu!"

"Heh, memangnya kenapa? Aku kan laki-laki, Bodoh!" kata Neji sambil memukul pelan kepalaku.

Aku pun menyadari kebodohanku, dan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan salah tingkah lalu terkekeh. Lalu, tanpa berkata-kata lagi, aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**-ooo-**

"Ohayou!" kataku dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar. Setelah aku mencium pipi Ayah dan mengacak rambut Hanabi—adikku, aku duduk di salah satu bangku di sebelah Neji. Kemudian aku mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Kau sepertinya hari ini sangat bersemangat, Hinata-chan," kata Ayah setelah menelan makanannya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Aku mengunyah makanku dan bergegas menelannya. Setelahnya aku menjawab Ayah, "Justru kebalikannya, Tou-san."

"Tetapi Hinata-nee terlihat ceria sekali," kata Hanabi sambil tetap berkutat pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Ohya? Entahlah," timpalku acuh tak acuh.

Kami kembali makan dalam diam, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga Hyuuga untuk tidak banyak berbicara selama berada di meja makan. Dan aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu, sehingga jika ada yang terlalu banyak berbicara saat sedang makan, aku akan merasa sangat risih.

Sesaat setelah keheningan kami, Neji berkata, "Ji-san, hari ini aku saja yang mengantar Hinata-chan."

Aku menoleh bingung ke arahnya, namun Neji segera memandangku dengan penuh arti, dan hanya kusambut dengan kikikan geli.

"Tak biasanya kau mau mengantar Hinata, Neji," Ayah berkata sambil mengelap mulutnya, dan mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

"Um, tak apa-apa, Ji-san. Hanya sedang ingin," sahut Neji sambil cengengesan.

"Kurasa Neji-nii punya maksud terselubung," kataku sambil terkikik, membuat Ayah dan Hanabi terheran-heran.

Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah berangkat bersama Neji sekalipun kami tinggal satu rumah. Aku biasanya akan diantar Ayah sekalian mengantar Hanabi, sedangkan Neji akan naik mobilnya sendiri menuju sekolah. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak pernah mengantar aku padahal kami satu rumah. Tetapi aku tahu alasannya. Neji tidak ingin _kembali_ mencintaiku.

Ya. Benar. Neji pernah sempat mencintaiku selama beberapa bulan pertama ia tinggal di rumahku, saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa kami bersaudara, sehingga ia memutuskan dengan cepat perasaannya itu. Mungkin saja jika kami tidak saling menjaga jarak, aku pun sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo Hinata-chan, kita berangkat!" kata Neji sambil berdiri.

"Oke! Jaa mata!" kataku sambil menyambar tasku yang kuletakkan tak jauh dari meja makan, lalu melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna putih milik Neji, aku segera memasang sabuk pengaman dan memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat tanggapan Menma," kata Neji sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Neji-nii!" kataku sambil tertawa geli.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Hinata-chan," dengus Neji, lalu ia tertawa.

"Gomen ne, Neji-nii. Saat itu aku hanya memikirkan namamu," aku menjelaskan.

Neji mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, lalu ia bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, i-itu, Menma bertanya padaku siapa yang merebut ciuman pertamaku, dan aku bilang 'sepupuku'," jelasku lagi sembari menggaruk tengkuk, salah tingkah.

"Aku ternyata sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanmu, ya?" tanya Neji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku, dan aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Kami berdua pun berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan. Padahal aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu banyak bicara, dan Neji juga adalah orang yang cukup serius. Tetapi jika kami sedang berdua, apapun dapat kami perbincangkan. Mulai dari berita kriminal yang kerap kali muncul di televisi, hingga gosip terhangat di sekolah kami.

Akhirnya mobil kami sampai di depan sekolah. Niat Neji yang sebenarnya adalah membuat Menma marah dan cemburu, tetapi ternyata kami berangkat terlalu pagi, sehingga sekolah masih sepi, dan belum banyak yang datang.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu pagi," kata Neji sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya. Uzumaki bersaudara itu kurasa akan datang agak telat," timpalku menyetujui.

"Hah, yasudahlah pulang nanti aku akan membayar ini," ujar Neji sambil menyeringai. "Sudah sana turun. Aku ingin memarkir mobil."

Aku pun mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil, lalu berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, saat aku melewati koridor sekolah, beberapa anak yang sudah datang sibuk menyapaku, dan terkadang beberapa tampak senang sekali saat kusapa balik.

Setelah itu, aku bergegas menuju kelasku, meletakkan tasku di laci meja, dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela, sehingga aku bisa melihat keadaan di luar. Dalam diam aku memandang ke luar jendela, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang membelai wajahku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bingkai jendela sembari tetap melempar pandang pada jalanan sepi di lantai bawah. Kulihat sudah mulai banyak murid-murid Konoha yang datang. Tetapi masih tidak cukup untuk memenuhi sekolah raksasa ini.

Suasana pagi hari yang masih agak sunyi pun dipecahkan oleh deru halus mesin mobil di ujung jalan. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, dan senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirku ketika samar-samar melihat kepala berwarna kuning di dalam mobil _limo_ yang baru saja berhenti di depan pagar sekolah.

Tak lama, tiga sosok remaja keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

Yang pertama, satu-satunya yang berambut hitam keluar dengan gaya _cool_. Ia membalikkan badan dan, entah karena apa ia mengetahui keberadaanku, ia mendongak dan menatap aku dengan _cengiran_ lebar sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman. Ia pun berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, dan terdengar seruan dari beberapa siswi yang sudah datang.

Yang kedua, satu-satunya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan keluar dengan gaya angkuh. Ia membalikkan badan dan mengikuti arah pandangan Menma. Gadis itu pun membuang muka dan berjalan acuh tak acuh, dan aku tidak peduli. Lalu terdengarlah suara seruan dari siswa laki-laki yang sudah datang.

Yang ketiga, satu-satunya dari Kembar Uzumaki yang kusuka. Ia melirik sejenak kepadaku, lalu ia sibuk celingukkan untuk memastikan tak ada orang. Setelah—mungkin—ia merasa aman, ia kembali mendongak ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, sambil melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat, dan kubalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah dan seruan ketiga yang terdengar lebih keras pun terdengar dari lantai bawah. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ah, betapa kerennya ia mempunyai banyak penggemar yang lebih terkesan _universal_ dari pada penggemar Menma atau Naruko.

"Hinata-chan!"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar seruan yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu. Aku pun mendongak dan mendapati Menma yang tersenyum miring padaku tengah memegang tasnya yang disampirkan di pundaknya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari aku tidak duduk di tempat kami.

"Kau sudah pindah tempat duduk?" tanya Menma setengah memberenggut.

"Ti-tidak, Menma-kun. Aku ha-hanya ingin melihat k-ke luar jendela," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Menma sambil manggut-manggut. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya, dan kembali berjalan ke arahku. Ia berdiri tepat di belakangku yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela. Setelahnya ia menyentuh kedua pundakku dan sedikit menunduk, sehingga dapat kurasakan napasnya membelai telingaku. "Aku sangat berharap kau menerimaku, Hinata-chan," bisik Menma, lalu ia mencium daun telingaku.

Kurasakan darahku mendesir. Wajahku memanas sekali saat ini.

"M-Menma-kun…" ujarku lirih.

"Kau mau terima aku, 'kan?" tanya Menma sambil memaksa aku menghadap ke arahnya.

Mau tak mau kepalaku memutar menghadap wajahnya. Ia memandangku dengan sangat intens. Kurasakan darahku mendesir menatap mata hitamnya yang tampak tidak alami itu. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, sedang aku yang sudah terpojok pun hanya memejamkan mata sembari meminta pada Tuhan agar Menma tidak sempat menciumku.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan, kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama!"

Aku menghela napas lega saat kudengar suara Sai yang memanggilku. Menma pun secara otomatis menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku. Aku melihat Menma yang tengah memberenggut dengan kesal karena rencananya untuk menciumku gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Gomen ne, Menma-kun. Sumimasen," aku berkata sembari beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Jawab aku setelah kau kembali," kata Menma sambil menarik tanganku untuk menahan aku.

"T-tapi…" aku segera membungkam mulutku saat Menma melepaskan tanganku dan beranjak pergi. Aku pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke pintu untuk menghampiri Sai.

**-ooo-**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama. Ada perlu apa memanggil saya?" tanyaku dengan sopan sesaat setelah aku dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kau tahu bukan, tiga hari lagi pameran klub sekolah akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Tsunade-sama, membuat hatiku mencelos karena itu artinya kesibukanku hari ini benar-benar dimulai.

"I-iya," timpalku.

"Aku ingin kau mempersiapkannya bersama tim OSIS yang lain. Hari ini kalian diberi dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Tetapi, paling tidak delapan puluh lima persen persiapan harus sudah siap hari ini," kata Tsunade-sama dengan nada menuntut.

Benar, 'kan?

"Yasudah, sekarang kau boleh keluar dan panggil semua pengurus OSIS untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing," lanjut Tsunade-sama sembari membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"I-iya. A-arigatou," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai, yang menungguku di depan ruangan, sesaat setelah aku menutup pintu. Aku terkejut karena Sai menegurku secara tiba-tiba. "Eh, kau terkejut? Gomen ne," sahut Sai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil tersenyum, lalu aku menjawab Sai dengan lesu, "Tsunade-sama bilang aku dan pengurus OSIS yang lain harus mengerjakan delapan puluh lima persen persiapan untuk pameran klub sekolah tiga hari lagi."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu memanggilkan seluruh pengurus OSIS yang sudah datang, dan kita akan mengerjakannya bersama. Kau tenang saja," kata Sai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"A-ano, t-tapi b-bagaimana dengan I-In—"

"Oh, soal Ino? Tenang, aku akan mengurusnya. Kalau perlu aku bisa mengajaknya ikut serta. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanya Sai dengan sangsi.

"Keberatan? Kau bercanda? Semakin banyak yang bekerja, semakin ringan pekerjaannya!" timpalku cepat, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih, ya?"

"Tak masalah. Ah, kau panggil dari kelas satu, dan aku memanggil dari kelas dua, ya?" kata Sai.

"Hai!" sahutku bersemangat. Mendengar Sai akan membantu pekerjaan OSIS, semangatku kembali seperti semula.

Sai pun berbalik badan dan pergi setelah sebelumnya tersenyum ramah padaku. Kemudian, dengan langkah ringan, aku menghampiri satu persatu ruangan kelas satu untuk memberitahu pengurus OSIS soal pekerjaan hari ini.

**-ooo-**

Pekerjaanku hari ini ternyata lebih dari berat. Tak hanya satu atau dua yang meminta bantuanku, tetapi hampir semua pengurus OSIS melimpahkan sebagian besar pekerjaan mereka kepadaku. Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa menolak karena—kalian tahu—aku adalah orang yang tidak tegaan.

Mereka seperti tidak berperasaan, karena mereka menyuruhku tanpa melihat waktu yang tepat. Sebagai contoh, saat aku sudah duduk di pinggir tanah lapang, seorang adik kelasku mendatangiku sembari membawa beberapa peralatan pertukangan. Aku menghela napas dan berpikir, _Pekerjaan datang, Hinata_.

"Hinata-senpai, tolong—"

"Gomen ne, Konohamaru. Aku lelah," timpalku cepat sebelum adik kelasku yang bernama Konohamaru itu meminta bantuanku.

"Tapi, Hinata-senpai, aku harus melakukan pekerjaan lain," Konohamaru bersikeras.

"Tidak," aku menjawab cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak! Mana perasaanmu, hah? Dari tadi kalian selalu melimpahkan pekerjaan kalian padaku! Memangnya aku ini apa?" aku menunjuk Konohamaru sambil berdiri, "Asal kau tahu, seharusnya aku yang memerintahmu!" tanpa sadar aku membentak Konohamaru yang membelalak. Tak menyangka seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya terlihat lemah mendadak menjadi galak. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati seisi tanah lapang terpaku menatap aku. Aku pun terduduk kembali dan berkata dengan berbisik, "Gomen na sai. Aku hanya lelah."

Setelah itu, dengan lesu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, dan pergi ke kelasku dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk. Sepertinya aku memang butuh pelajaran untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang benar-benar sudah menjadi mesin-tak-kenal-lelah-nya pengurus OSIS. Pelajaran? Mengapa harus pelajaran? Ya, itu keanehanku. Dengan belajar, tubuhku bisa menjadi segar kembali. Yah, memang otakku tidak menjadi segar. Justru semakin suntuk.

Aku mengetuk pintu kelas dan membukanya.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sensei. Bolehkah aku belajar?" tanyaku seperti orang setengah sadar. Energiku benar-benar terserap habis.

"Belajar saja meminta izin. Kau aneh sekali," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mencubit pipiku, namun karena sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak 'senseeeeeei' seperti biasanya, aku hanya diam seperti orang sakaw.

Tubuhku mulai limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh. Tetapi dengan cepat, Menma yang semula duduk sambil menatapku cemas pun berjalan ke arahku dan menahan tubuhku yang hendak jatuh.

"A-arigatou, Menma-kun," kataku lesu.

"Kau sebaiknya ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," bisik Menma cemas.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa. Dengan belajar, d-dijamin energiku akan pulih," jelasku setengah bergumam.

Akhirnya Menma pun hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia berjalan ke tempat duduk kami sambil memapah aku yang benar-benar sudah tak punya tenaga. Seisi kelas menatap kami—lagi-lagi—dengan berbagi pandangan yang sudah tak perlu kujelaskan lagi macamnya.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi pelajarannya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sesaat setelah menutup pintu dan kembali berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Sepanjang pelajaran, aku mendengarkan dan menuliskan yang diucapkan Kakashi-sensei dengan giat. Aku memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian kepada Menma yang memanggilku untuk meminta jawaban pernyataan cintanya. Dan benar saja, hal itu membuat energiku kembali seperti sediakala.

**-ooo-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk kembali melakukan persiapan untuk pameran klub sekolah tiga hari yang akan datang. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah keluar kelas untuk melakukan itu, Menma menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku pun menatapnya dengan heran.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Kau harus makan. Aku tidak mau kau kewalahan seperti tadi," ujar Menma dengan nada khawatir yang ia sembunyikan. Ah, sungguh hatiku benar-benar tersentuh saat ini. Tetapi bagaimana? Aku memang harus melakukan kewajibanku!

"Ah, t-tapi M-Menma-kun—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Kau harus makan siang bersamaku," sahut Menma tanpa ampun. "Lagipula kau belum menjawab aku."

**-ooo-**

Aku pun digiring Menma menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Beberapa kali pengurus OSIS yang melewati kami meminta pertanggung jawabanku sebagai Ketua OSIS, dan Menma berhasil mengenyahkan mereka dengan ancaman yang cukup ampuh. Ternyata Menma berguna juga ya!

Kami pun sampai di kantin dan duduk di tempat kesukaan kami. Tumben sekali hari ini Menma tidak membawa bekal. Padahal biasanya ia membawanya untuk berhemat—katanya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bawa bekal karena Kaa-chan sedang sakit kepala. Kau jangan ke mana-mana, aku ingin membeli makanan!" perintah Menma sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk lalu menopangkan daguku di atas telapak tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara dari arah jendela di sebelahku mengejutkanku, "Pst, Hinata-chan!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar padaku. "Na-Naruto-kun?" sahutku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kemarilah! Tetapi lewat pintu itu saja," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami. "Agar tak ketahuan Menma-chan!"

Dengan geli aku mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah bersama di taman sekolah. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dengan heran, mengapa Naruto mengajakku ke tempat ini.

"Aku baru saja menemukan tempat ini—meskipun aku tahu kau pasti sudah beberapa kali ke mari," kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arahku, meminta persetujuan. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera ditimpali olehnya, "Bagaimana jika ini kita jadikan tempat rahasia kita?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ini 'kan tempat umum? Masakan Naruto mengusulkan untuk menjadikan ini tempat rahasia?

"Yah, konyol memang. Ini tempat umum. Tetapi sepertinya tempat ini jarang didatangi. Kau mau, 'kan?" tanya Naruto seakan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Senyumanku pun mengembang. Bagaimana ini? Jantungku berdebar-debar saat mengetahui kami berdua memiliki satu lagi rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua!

"I-iya, N-Naruto-kun.." jawabku sambil tersipu malu.

"—lihat Hinata-chan?"

"Heh, sepertinya Menma-chan mencarimu," kata Naruto. Aku melihat kilatan di matanya meredup dan wajahnya tak seceria tadi. "Kembalilah sebelum ia mencarimu kemari."

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun. A-aku ingin di sini saja. Menma-kun sering m-memaksa aku menjawab pernyataan cintanya," aku memprotes.

Kemudian Naruto menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar, "Ah! Itu mudah saja. Kau tinggal menolaknya dan beres, bukan?"

"T-tidak s-semudah i-itu! Ak-aku yakin ia akan terus memaksaku!" tukasku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yasudah, ikuti kata hatimu saja. Sekarang temui dia. Aku tak ingin mendapat masalah dengannya," kata Naruto sembari bergidik ngeri.

Dengan setengah memberenggut, aku pun meninggalkan Naruto di tempat rahasia kami dan berjalan ke dalam melewati pintu di sisi lain kantin, sehingga aku terkesan baru balik dari toilet.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Menma kesal.

"A-aku d-dari toilet," ucapku malu-malu. Padahal aku tidak benar-benar ke toilet, tetapi jika mengatakan 'dari toilet' atau 'ingin ke toilet' kepada laki-laki bisa membuatku sangat amat malu. Aneh ya?

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Menma dengan memberenggut.

"Aah, m-memangnya aku ha-harus mem… memberitahumu?" tanyaku dengan pipi memanas.

"Yah siapa tahu kau ingin aku temani."

_BLUSH_!

"Eheey, aku hanya bercanda. Mengapa pipimu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Menma dengan santainya.

Aku pun hanya menggeleng dan duduk di tempat duduk kami tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Menma terlihat heran akan tingkahku, namun lama kelamaan ia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi karena mengerti mengapa aku begitu terlihat malu.

"Hinata-san! Kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei!" seru salah satu kakak kelasku yang bernama Sabaku no Temari. Kulihat ia dekat sekali dengan Uzumaki Naruko sejak kembar Uzumaki masuk ke sekolah ini.

"A-ah, i-iya, Temari-senpai!" kataku sambil mengangguk sopan. Kemudian Temari pun berbalik badan dan pergi. "Gomen ne, Menma-kun," kataku pada Menma sambil menutup kotak makanku.

"Tapi kau belum makan! Cepat makan dulu, baru kau boleh pergi," tukas Menma cepat dengan nada kau-harus-mengikutiku.

"T-tapi—"

"Kau ingin kucium, hah?" tanya Menma kesal.

Heh, tahu saja laki-laki _playboy _ini kalau dicium olehnya adalah mimpi burukku saat ini!

Aku pun segera membuka lagi kotak makanku dengan kesal dan mulai makan dengan bersungut-sungut. Karena terburu-buru, aku pun tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Menma dengan panik segera menyambar gelas berisi air mineral yang paling dekat dengan kami, dan memaksa aku meminumnya.

Setelah meminum air-siapa-aku-tidak-tahu itu, batukku pun mereda, sehingga aku bisa berbicara meskipun sisa-sisa batukku masih ada sedikit. "M-Menma-ku—uhuk—kun, ak—uhuk—aku m-mau pergi sekarang saja!" seruku terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup kotak makanku yang isinya sudah tinggal sedikit.

"Ya sudah! Sana, pergilah!" kata Menma dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat manis. Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan Menma, aku mencium singkat pipinya yang detik berikutnya memerah. Lalu aku terkikik geli, dan berjalan menjauhi kantin.

**-ooo-**

Aku mencari-cari Kakashi-sensei, tetapi tidak juga menemukan guru berambut perak yang terkenal pedofil itu. Sudah lima koridor—dari koridor lantai satu hingga lantai lima—kulalui, tak kunjung kutemukan guru itu.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai dua—bermaksud kembali ke kelas untuk meletakkan kotak makan yang sedari tadi kubawa-bawa, aku bertemu dengan Temari yang tengah menyeringai kejam ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan kening, heran mengapa ia menatapku sedemikian kejamnya.

"Naruko-chan, mangsamu sudah di sini!" kata Temari sambil terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba, dari balik tubuhnya Naruko menampakkan dirinya sambil menatapku tajam. Ia sedikit mendorong Temari yang mendengus, dan berdiri di depanku. Tubuhku sedikit menciut melihat ia menjulangkan tubuh semampainya di depanku yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"N-Naruko-san… a-ada apa?" tanyaku dengan gelagapan.

"Cih. Kau sok suci sekali, Ketua OSIS!" desis Naruko dengan kebencian yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari nada bicaranya.

"A-aku t-tidak mengerti," gumamku tidak jelas.

Rupanya Naruko emosi melihat tanggapanku yang—mungkin—menurutnya terkesan sok suci, karena ia segera menarik kerah bajuku, dan mendorong aku sehingga terbentur dinding cukup keras. Napasku seperti terhempas keluar rasanya, sehingga dadaku terasa cukup sesak. Hampir saja aku menangis karena kesakitan. Namun aku tak ingin Naruko semakin memandang rendah aku.

"Jangan sok suci!" jerit Naruko. Cengkeramannya pada kerah bajuku naik ke leher. Kini ia mencekik aku. Napasku benar-benar hampir habis saat ini. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan _jangan dekati Menma-kun_!"

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Jeduuuunggg~ Aku kembalii~ *nebar bunga lagi***

**Ah, lega rasanya bisa mengapdet cerita kacangan yang jelek banget ini -_-**

**Daripada banyak ba to the cot, aku akan membalas balasan ripiuuu kalian~ Cekidot!**

**-Amanojaku Miyanoshita: **Tidaaakk~ tenang saja ini bukan MenmaHina~ Nanti akan ada NaruHina di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, dan dijamin porsinya sedikit lebih banyak dari MenmaHina xD Ditunggu yaah~ Arigatou!

**-lavender sapphires chan:** Whhooaah, aku authornya aja ngiri T^T Menma kan ganteng, kece, jago pulaak. Kalo Naruto, baik, perhatian (meskipun kadang gak peka xD), udah gitu penuh semangat~ dan dua-duanya ada di sini untuk 'menyerang' Hinata. Huwee huweee.. SERANG AKU JUGAA~ *di dai rasenringu sama Menma* *di rasen shuriken sama Naru* Keep reading yaa~ Arigatou!

**-Fran Fryn Kun:** Waah, tenang sajaa.. ini NaruHina kok! xD keep reading yaah~ Arigatou!

**-ArisaKinoshita0:** Aye aye captain! Wakarimashita! Arigatou!

**-LS (guest):** Wah, makasih atas pujiannya. Um, menurutku semua orang punya selera pairing masing-masing deh. Jadi yaudahlah gapapa kalo gasuka cerita ini karena pairingnya. Tapi kok aku agak gak setuju ya, kamu bilang NaruHina itu pairing pecundang? Menurutku mereka punya nilai manis tersendiri. Hm, yasudahlah. arigatou!

**-Sapotan (guest):** Waahh iya niih, Naru belom keluar di chap sebelomnya xD Perlawanan pemaksaan kehendak ya? Hm, sebenarnya ada dua alasan Hinata ga bisa ngelawan kehendak. Satu, karena dia takut jadi tersangka 'pembangkrutan sekolah' xD dan kedua karena dia bukan tipe yang gampang nolak x( jadi gitu deeh. Tenang saja, Naruto akan membuatmu berkata 'waaah' xD Keep reading! Arigatou!

**-Guest (guest):** Iya nih trio kwek kwek wakakakak xD Hinata suka siapa yaaa? Kasi tau ga yaa..~? dibaca aja deh biar tau jawabannya xD Keep reading! Arigatou!

**-Soo (guest):** MenmaHina boleh sih, NaruHina apa lagi.. tapi kalo femNaruHina ah... maaf, aku ke toilet dulu ya *mules* wakakakakk Okeee~ aku segera mengapdetnyaa! baca terus yaa, arigatou!

**Oke, cukup banyak untuk permulaan. Wah, udah ada flame.. Flame-nya bukan sepenuhnya untuk fiction ku :( tapi untuk pairing NaruHina :'( Huweee.  
Hiks. Yaudah deh, segini aja ocehanku. Keep reading and thanks for the RnR & for silent readers out there~**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_

_Katsu! *Boom* *meledak*_


	3. 3

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairings:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

**PART THREE**

* * *

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, _Jangan dekati Menma-kun_!"

Aku merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Mata biru Naruko menatap tajam ke arahku. Kebencian benar-benar terpancar dari mata yang kelewat mirip Naruto itu.

Dengan sisa napasku, aku mengelak, "A-akhu t-tidhak m-mendekhati M-Menma-Kunh—Aaakh!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" bentak Naruko sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leherku. Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Air mataku menitik. Sakit sekali rasanya. Mungkin wajahku sudah mulai membiru, karena kesulitan menarik napas. "Aku tidak main-main. Aku membenci siapapun yang dekat dengan Menma-kun! Termasuk _kau_, Hyuuga Hinata."

Aku meronta minta dilepaskan, hingga kotak makan di tanganku terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Namun ternyata tenaga Naruko jauh lebih besar dari tenagaku. Ia kian mempererat cekikannya, membuat leherku serasa akan remuk sebentar lagi.

Kali ini aku benar-benar pasrah, karena apa pun yang aku lakukan tidak akan pernah berguna. Aku pun hanya berdiri dengan lemah dan tak berdaya. Merelakan nyawaku jika memang sudah waktunya terenggut oleh Naruko. Baru saja aku berpikir untuk pasrah, cengkeraman Naruko lepas secara tiba-tiba. Mataku yang semulanya terpejam pun membuka dan terpana saat mendapati Narutolah yang menarik paksa Naruko dari hadapanku.

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruko-chan?" bentak Naruto marah. Ia mendorong kembarannya menjauh dari aku.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Naruto-chan!" sahut Naruko tak kalah galak. Ia berderap menuju Naruto dan hendak menamparnya, namun segera ditahan oleh Sang Sulung Kembar Uzumaki, dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruko dengan keras.

"Urusan Hinata-chan juga urusanku," desis Naruto, "Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk membedakan 'mendekati' dan 'didekati', Naruko-chan. Ternyata perkiraanku salah besar. Kau terlalu gelap mata sehingga menganggap Hinata-chan-lah yang mendekati Menma-chan. Dari awal pun seisi sekolah sudah tahu Menmalah yang mendekati Hinata-chan!"

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan berdiri sebagai tameng di depan aku yang sudah jatuh ke tanah saking gemetarannya kakiku.

"Lain kali, berpikirlah sebelum bertindak, Naruko-chan," kata Naruto mengakhiri semuanya.

Tampaknya Naruko tersadar akan perkataan Naruto, karena pancaran di matanya berubah. Ia yang tadi diliputi aura kebencian pun tampak merasa bersalah. Namun sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya padaku, karena ia segera menghampiri Temari dan menariknya pergi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya padaku yang tengah terisak keras.

"Hinata-chan…" panggil Naruto. Laki-laki tampan itu berjongkok di depanku dan menarik aku berdiri. Sesaat setelah aku berdiri, ia merengkuh tubuh lemahku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku dan berbisik, "Tenanglah, aku di sini."

"A-aku t-takut…" ucapku gemetaran. Dengan tanpa ragu, aku mengangkat tangan dan membalas pelukannya. Aku menangis terisak-isak di dada bidangnya yang kini basah oleh air mataku.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dilukai oleh siapa pun," bisik Naruto lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu."

Sungguh perasaanku diliputi kehangatan saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Bukannya berhenti menangis, air mataku kian menderas saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ketakutanku sekarang lenyap dan digantikan perasaan tak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Baru saja aku berharap waktu berhenti agar Naruto bisa terus memelukku, pelukan Naruto terlepas secara paksa.

Aku membuka mataku dengan enggan dan mendapati Menma tengah menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang tadi memelukku. Lalu pandangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu teralihkan padaku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berniat mengkhianati kembaranmu sendiri, Naruto-chan!" desis Menma tanpa ampun.

Aku menghela napas sambil mengelap air mata yang menetes di pipiku. Mengerti apa Menma tentang masalah ini? Mengapa ia asal menuduh Naruto mengkhianatinya? Lagipula, memangnya aku berniat membalas perasaannya, hah?

"Kupikir kau mendukungku," ujar Menma tajam pada Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menampar pipi kiri Menma. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat sebelum Naruto berkata dingin pada kembarannya, "Kau tidak lihat ia menangis? Asal kau tahu, itu semua karena pacarmu."

_Pacar_?

Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto berjalan menjauhi Menma. Ia terlihat memasuki kelasnya, dan tepat saat itu bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Menma mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, dan tampak terkejut mendapati jejak-jejak air mata pada pipiku.

Tangan kanan Menma terangkat untuk menyentuh pipiku. Ia berkata lirih, "Mengapa kau tidak bilang? Apa yang dilakukan Naruko-chan padamu, Hinata-chan?"

"Jangan sentuh aku," desisku sambil menepis tangan Menma. Aku mengambil kotak makanku yang tadi terjatuh, dan berjalan ke dalam kelas tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun lagi.

**-ooo-**

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan, jangan mendiamkan aku seperti itu. Aku… aku tidak ingin kau berlagak cuek seperti itu," kata Menma dengan nada lembut yang kurasa cukup jarang ia keluarkan.

Namun aku tetap tidak mengacuhkannya, dan terus berjalan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang hampir mencapai delapan puluh lima persen.

Tiba-tiba tangan Menma menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Ia menghimpit aku di antara bangunan semi-permanen, untuk pameran besok, dengan dirinya. Dengan tatapan intens yang sanggup membuat pipiku merona merah, Menma berkata, "Dengarkan aku."

"Le-lepaskan aku, Menma-kun," aku menolak sentuhannya, namun tidak memberikan reaksi berupa gerakan sedikitpun—seakan-akan aku menerima perlakuannya.

Detik berikutnya, Menma mencium bibirku dengan _sangat _lembut. Ciuman yang sangat berbeda dengan ciumanku dengan Menma sebelum ini. Jujur, aku tersentak dan berniat untuk memberontak. Namun itu tidak lama. Lambat laun aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Menma padaku. Saat ini aku meletakkan diri Naruto pada sosok Menma, sehingga tidak sedikitpun menolak ciuman darinya—karena ciuman ini sangat mirip sensasinya dengan ciuman yang diberikan Naruto.

Kemudian Menma melepaskan ciumannya, membuat aku sedikit merasa kehilangan. _Bodohnya kau, Hinata-chan!_

Aku menatap matanya dengan pandangan tak ingin dilepaskan. Namun sepertinya Menma tak dapat mengartikan pandanganku, jadi ia bertanya, "Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Karena salah tingkah, aku menjawab dengan pertanyaan bodoh, "Mengapa matamu hitam sendiri?"

Menma memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia pun menjawab dengan masih diliputi keheranan, "Yah, ini lensa kontak. Aku hanya tak ingin terlalu mirip dengan Naruto-chan," lalu Menma menunjuk rambut hitamnya, "Rambut ini juga. Aku mengecatnya. Karena jika tidak demikian, aku akan _sangat_ mirip dengan Naruto. Hampir tak ada bedanya."

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti, seakan-akan benar-benar tertarik akan pernyataan Menma. Padahal itu hanya menyembunyikan perasaan yang sempat timbul dalam diriku.

"Kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi, 'kan?" tanya Menma dengan raut wajah memohon yang sangat memilukan.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan membiarkan Menma memeluk tubuhku yang _sedikit_ lebih pendek darinya.

**-ooo-**

Pekerjaan pengurus OSIS sudah mencapai delapan puluh lima persen, sehingga kami benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan kami hari ini. Aku cukup puas dengan pekerjaan _kami_—sebenarnya ini tujuh puluh lima persen adalah pekerjaanku. Kami sudah membuat kira-kira delapan bangunan semi permanen untuk masing-masing kegiatan klub yang akan memamerkan kebolehan mereka; sepuluh bangunan semi permanen untuk masing-masing kelas, dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, untuk festival budaya sekolah—yang juga akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi.

Semua pengurus OSIS saat ini sudah bersiap untuk pulang, termasuk aku yang menunggu kedatangan Neji dengan tidak sabar di depan gedung. Aku begitu gelisah Neji tak juga datang. Mengapa? Karena apa lagi! Tentu saja karena Uzumaki bersaudara itu sedang berdiri dekat denganku! Jujur saja, aku masih jauh lebih baik dekat dengan Naruto dari pada dua saudara kembarnya yang lain.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku cukup risih didekati terus menerus oleh Menma yang hampir selalu didekati banyak gadis-gadis di Konoha gakuen. Belum lagi tatapan tajam Naruko yang sudah pasti akan menohokku sampai ke bagian dalam tubuhku. Dua hal itu saja sudah barang tentu membuat aku tak nyaman berada di antara mereka.

"Hinata-chan, ayo pulang bersama kami!" kata Menma dengan bersemangat sembari menunjuk dua saudara kembarnya yang berdiri di belakang kami.

Aku menengok sedikit ke belakang dan dapat dengan muda melihat Naruko yang sedang menahan marah tengah dipegang pundaknya oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya aku ingin-ingin saja pulang bersama kembar Uzumaki itu, dengan alasan bisa pergi bersama Naruto. Namun tentu saja pandangan membunuh yang dilemparkan oleh Naruko sangatlah mengubur keinginanku.

"E-Etttooo, a-akuu… di-dijemput," kataku dengan gelagapan.

"Ah, kau bisa menghubungi yang menjemputmu dengan ponselmu, 'kan?" bujuk Menma, "Ayolah, lagi pula siapa yang menjemputmu _sih_?"

_Mana Neji?!_

"Aa-ano, ak-aku di…dijemput oleh—" aku celingukkan untuk mencari keberadaan mobil Neji. Sebenarnya aku tinggal bilang 'dijemput oleh Neji', namun entah mengapa aku merasa tidak enak saja.

Tak lama kemudian, sedan putih milik Neji berhenti di depanku. _Timing_ yang pas! Aku menghela napas lega dengan senyum mengembang di bibirku. Kemudian, jendela mobil bagian kiri terbuka, dan dari belakang kemudi Neji tersenyum puas.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata-chan. Ji-san pasti sudah menunggu _kita_!" kata Neji dengan volume suara sengaja ditinggikan.

"Aah, i-iya, Neji-nii!" sahutku bersemangat. Baru saja aku melangkah hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, Menma menarik tangan kiriku dan menahan langkahku.

"Enak saja, kau Neji-san! Hinata-chan sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamaku! Bukan begitu?" Menma memandangku dengan pandangan _kau-harus-bilang-'ya'!_

Aku pun hanya memandangnya dengan bingung karena sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu.

Sepertinya Neji tahu aku tak pernah berjanji, karena ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kami. Dengan gaya _cool_-nya, ia memasukkan satu tangan ke saku celananya—menebar pesona yang sebenarnya sangat tidak berguna untuk saat ini. Namun ternyata sekilas aku melihat ada yang terjerat pesona Neji! Siapa? Ya, Naruko. Aku melihat Naruko membelalakkan mata sambil menatap Neji dengan pandangan terpesona!

"Hinata-koi, kau sudah berjanji seperti itu?" tanya Neji dengan nada kecewa yang angkuh.

Aku ingin _ngakak_ rasanya. Mengapa? Karena _suffix _bodoh itu! 'Koi'! Memangnya aku pacarnya Neji?

"Hey, jelaskan padaku maksud _suffix_ itu, Hinata-chan! Kau tidak jadian dengan sepupumu sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Menma dengan panik.

Lagi-lagi aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan diambil alih oleh Neji, "Memangnya mengapa kalau kita berpacaran? Kata Ayah Hinata, kami bahkan boleh menikah. Dan itu sangatlah mudah untuk kami, karena kami _satu rumah_."

Menma membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ia menatapku horror dan bertanya, "Itu bohong, 'kan?"

"A-ano. A-aku m-memang se-serumah dengan Neji-nii," kataku.

"Huwaaah, Hinata-chan! Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Kalau aku tahu dari semula, aku sudah menculikmu dan mengajakmu tinggal di rumah kami!" kata Menma dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Kemudian, kami semua serentak menoleh ke satu arah, karena mendengar dengusan yang cukup keras dari Naruko. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Menma. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Tampaknya Menma merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya. Ia buru-buru menyahuti kata-katanya sendiri, "Aaah, maksudku itu tidak mungkin! Karena kamar di rumah kami tidak cukup." Menma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah, dan menambahkannya setengah bergumam, "Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata-chan tidur di kamarku."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo Hinata-koi, aku sudah tak sabar melakukan 'kegiatan rutin' kita!" kata Neji sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan gaya tidak sabar. Tarikan Neji rupanya cukup keras, karena cengkeraman Menma lepas dari pergelangan tanganku.

Sebelum aku benar-benar mengikuti Neji ke dalam mobil, aku melihat wajah Menma memerah menahan marah. Ia juga tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Neji. Rupanya Neji cukup berhasil membuat Menma cemburu. Pandanganku kini teralihkan pada Naruto yang melihatku dengan sedih. Aku hendak melepaskan pegangan tangan Neji namun tidak jadi, karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Naruto. Sepertinya ia mengira aku benar-benar memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan Neji. Neji membuat cemburu dua orang sekaligus!

Tiba-tiba tangan Neji yang semula menggenggam tanganku, berpindah menjadi memeluk pinggangku. Aku terkesiap, dan memandang Neji dengan bingung. Namun Neji hanya memberi isyarat agar aku tidak banyak bicara. Dengan sedikit risih, aku mengikuti permainan yang dibuat Neji untuk menjauhkanku dari Menma, dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii," kataku dengan nada mesra yang cukup—iuh—menggelikan.

"Doita," sahut Neji sambil mencium hidungku. Aku yakin Neji tahu jika dilihat dari belakang ia tampak seperti mencium bibirku.

Kemudian Neji masuk ke dalam mobil, ke bagian pengemudi. Ia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah dan tidak berkata-kata sebelum kita cukup jauh dari sekolah—seakan-akan jika kita mengobrol di dalam lingkungan sekolah, obrolan kita akan didengar oleh orang di sekitar kami.

"Maaf ya aku terlalu berlebihan tadi. Habisnya aku kesal sekali pada pacarmu itu!" kata Neji akhirnya, memulai perbincangan kami.

"_Pacarku_?" ulangku sambil mengernyit.

"Iya! Uzumaki Menma," kata Neji memperjelas. Padahal aku sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Nii-san!" bantahku cepat.

"Yah, apa pun dia, aku tidak suka padanya!" sahut Neji, "Yang dua orang berambut kuning di belakang Menma itu kembarannya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mereka bertiga itu aneh sekali, ya? Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku melihat tiga orang kembar, dan baru kali ini juga aku melihat saudara kembar seaneh mereka," kata Neji panjang lebar.

"Aku juga merasa mereka _berdua_ aneh, Nii-san," aku menyetujui perkataan Neji.

"Berdua?" ulang Neji sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Menurutku tiga-tiganya aneh. Pertama, yang namanya Menma. Ia _playboy_, tetapi mengejarmu sampai seperti itu! Yang kedua, yang perempuan. Siapa namanya?"

"Naruko," sahutku.

"Ya, Naruko itu tampak cemburu padamu, saat Menma bilang kau boleh tinggal di rumahnya. Mereka 'kan saudara kembar! Bukankah aneh, seseorang cemburu pada orang yang dekat dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri?" tutur Neji sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Yang ketiga, si Naruto itu. Ia terlihat cemburu juga."

Aku menoleh ke arah Neji saat ia menghentikan sejenak ceritanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi ia bukan cemburu padamu. Melainkan pada _Menma_. Kurasa ia menyukaimu," tambah Neji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"E-eh, m-maksud Ne-Neji-nii apa?" aku bertanya dengan wajah memanas dan tak keruan.

"Heh, wajahmu itu semerah tomat, tahu? Apa kau menyukainya juga? Kalian punya hubungan apa?" tanya Neji dengan nada menggoda.

"T-tidaak! A-aku tidak ada hu-hubungan a-apapun d-dengan Naruto. I-iya, di-dia me-memang orang yang mengambil ciuman p-pertamaku! N-namun a-aku t-tidak ada h-hubungan apapun, kok!" aku memprotes dan secara tidak langsung sudah membeberkan rahasiaku dengan Naruto. Menyadari itu, aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hey! Jadi kau mengorbankan aku demi Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Neji. Nadanya terdengar menuntut, namun seringai di wajahnya tampak jelas menggambarkan ia sedang menggoda aku.

"A-ano, bu-bukan begitu! A-aku hanya tidak ingin N-Naruto-kun marah ka-karena s-sudah membeberkan rahasia kami. La-lagi pula aku t-tak mau ia dimarahi M-Menma," lagi-lagi aku menutup mulutku setelah mencurahkan isi hatiku secara tidak sadar.

Neji meminggirkan mobil dan mematikan mesinnya. Ia diam sejenak sambil menatap jalanan di depannya, sementara aku memandangnya dengan bingung. Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya, terlebih lagi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku, sehingga otomatis aku merapatkan diriku pada jok mobil, dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kau tidak menyukai Naruto, Hinata-chan," kata Neji sambil tetap mempertahankan seringainya, "Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

**-ooo-**

Kata-kata Neji kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Neji? Apakah… apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas di hadapanku yang harus segera kuserahkan pada Tsunade-sama.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah selesai? Tsunade-sama membutuhkan berkas itu sekarang," tiba-tiba suara Sai mengejutkanku dari belakang.

"A-ano, t-tinggal dua lembar lagi," kataku sambil cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatanku. "Aah, i-ini, Sai-kun. Sudah selesai."

"Ayo kita serahkan bersama," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku di perpustakaan, lalu mengikuti Sai keluar.

**-ooo-**

"Ya, pekerjaanmu sempurna. Ah, gomen ne, kalian harus meletakkan beberapa perlengkapan di tempat pameran saat istirahat nanti. Jadi otomatis istirahat kalian terpotong," kata Tsunade sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kita sangat terdesak waktu. Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti."

"B-baiklah, Tsunade-sama," ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kami berdua pun keluar, dan tepat saat itu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Aku dan Sai memutuskan untuk membagi tugas. Aku bertugas memindahkan meja ke depan gedung semi permanen di bagian utara tanah lapang, sedangkan Sai di sebelah selatan.

Kupikir pekerjaan ini cukup mudah, namun ternyata aku lebih kewalahan daripada yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Baru beberapa meter aku menarik _sebuah_ meja, aku sudah _ngos-ngosan_. Padahal masih ada sembilan lagi yang harus kupindahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja meja yang kutarik menjadi seringan bulu. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan seketika wajahku memerah saat melihat Sasuke tengah memandangku dengan intens sembari membantuku memindahkan meja itu.

"Biar kubantu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ta-tapi, S-Sakura-chan—"

"Kami sudah putus."

Aku mengerutkan kening dengan heran namun segera tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mulai membantu Sasuke mengangkat meja itu.

Dan satu meja berhasil dipindahkan!

Aku berlari kecil ke arah meja-meja yang masih menunggu untuk dipindahkan, dan Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh sang pemuda rambut raven. Namun aku memilih untuk pura-pura tidak peduli, dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

Setelah Sasuke juga memegang salah satu sisi meja kayu yang sedang kupegang, aku mulai mengangkatnya dan tiba-tiba serat kayu yang sedikit mencuat, menggores jari kananku hingga terluka.

"Aaah!" reflek aku menarik tanganku, dan sedikit terkejut melihat darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka kecil itu.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat ke arahku. Ia bergegas menggenggam tangan kananku. Seakan meminta persetujuan-entah-apa, Sasuke menatap mataku, lalu laki-laki itu memasukkan jari telunjukku yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghisap pelan jariku yang berdarah, sedang aku hanya membelalakkan mata.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan jariku yang sudah dipenuhi salivanya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Sasuke meletakkan jariku itu tepat di bibirku, membuat aku semakin membelalakkan mataku.

_Ciuman tidak langsung_.

Aku menarik tanganku, dan berkata dengan gugup, "A-apa-apaan i-ini, S-Sasuke-san?"

"Seperti baru kenal saja. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke-kun," kata Sasuke cuek sambil kembali memegang tanganku. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menjadi pacarku?"

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, terutama pada bagian 'benar-benar tidak berniat'. Memangnya ia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku? Tahu saja tidak.

"Jawab aku!" desak Sasuke.

Aku kembali terdiam karena tak mengerti. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan apa maksud Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Baru saja aku berkutat pada dua pertanyaan di otakku itu, sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?"

Aku merasakan tanganku dicengkeram oleh seseorang di sebelahku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Menma tengah menatap aku dengan tajam, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

Ia menarik tanganku sehingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kemarin kau bilang kau satu rumah dengan Neji-san, dan kini kau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai berpegangan tangan. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya kau ini gadis yang seperti apa," kata Menma dengan nada mencemooh yang sangat menusuk. "Dan kau, Sasuke-san. Aku tak menyukai semua laki-laki yang mendekati Hinata-chan."

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kami dengan gaya acuh tak acuh.

Kini tinggal aku dan Menma berdiri di tengah tanah lapang ini.

"Kau mencoba selingkuh dari Neji-san, dan membuat aku cemburu, hah?" tanya Menma dengan nada marah yang tak dapat sedikitpun ia sembunyikan.

"A-aku t-tidak—"

"Aku kira kau gadis polos. Nyatanya… Cih!" Menma menghinaku habis-habisan. Mendengar itu, aku menjadi geram. Dengan kesal aku menyentakkan tanganku sehingga terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu jika Sasuke melakukan itu padaku, hah? Apa urusanmu?! Asal kau tahu, kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" jeritku marah padanya. Amarahku benar-benar sudah membuncah saat ini. Namun kemarahanku lambat laun memudar saat melihat sorot mata Menma yang berubah. Penghinaan dan kemarahan dalam matanya berubah menjadi sorot… kesedihan. Aku menyadari sesuatu. "Me-Menma-kun, k-kau—"

Menma berjalan menjauhiku, dan kembali membalikkan badan. Ia tersenyum pilu sambil berkata, "Ya, Hinata-chan. Aku cemburu."

Dan ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku.

Entah mengapa, rasa sakit dan sesak mulai memenuhi dadaku. Ada perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat padanya, padahal aku tak mengerti mengapa demikian. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali melihat sorot mata terlukanya, ditambah nada bicaranya yang begitu pilu dan jelas sekali memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Mungkinkah, lambat laun aku mulai menyukai Menma?

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Huwooo~ I'm coming back! Tututururur  
Gimancee? Eh btw, sori ya kalo beberapa chapter awal cerita ini bakalan banyak banget adegan MenmaHina. Tapi biar gitu, ini tetep kisah perjalanan cinta *tsah antara Naruto dan Hinata yang dipenuhi lika-liku *tsssaaaahhh  
Yaudah, liat balesan ripiu dulu eaa. Cekidot!  
**

**-Amanojaku Miyanoshita**: Benarkaahh? xD iya itu gara-gara Neji kesel banget sama Menma. Abisan si Menma kaga tau apa-apa main marah-marah aja xD Keep reading Miya-san ^^ arigatou!

**-namikaze abe-san**: Waaaahhh aku minta maaf kalo ada adegan ciumannya MenmaHina x( nanti sih masih ada lagi abe-san._. tapi tenang aja, ciumannya NaruHina lebih hot kok *eh. Tenang ajaa, di sini Naruto bukan cowok pemaksa kayak Menma kok ^^ dia baik dan gentle B) kayak aslinya lah pokoknya xD. Keep reading yaa~ jangan bosan sama cerita saya ^^v arigatou!

**-ArisaKinoshita0**: Waaahh ciyuuus? xD Arigatou gozaimasu! xDDDDD tenang, akan selalu apdet kilat~ Jangan bosen-bosen bacanya yaah. sekali lagi, doumo arigatou Arisa-san! xD

**-FatitaRH**: Di awal emang lebih ke Menma-Hinata, tapi nantinya NaruHina. Wah, lebih dukung MenmaHina ya ._.a gimana ini x( Yodah, arigatou!

**-lavender sapphires chan**: Aku juga cemburuuu x((( cowok sebaik Naruto dan se-HOT Menma bisa-bisanya ngejar Hinata. Kenapa gak ngejar aku aja? *dikejar sambil bawa golok* Keep reading yaah~ Arigatou! xD

**Wokeh, segitu ajah ripiunya. Buat para silent readers, JUGA makasih banget *mending ada-_-**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymous**_** Hyuuga-**

*lempar kunai-nya yellow flash* Hiraishin no jutsu! *ngilang*


	4. 4

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

**Warning:**

Controversial, OOC, AU, Stupidly, typos everywhere

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairing:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

**PART FOUR**

* * *

Tak kusadari tubuhku masih berdiri mematung di tempat yang sama. Terus menerus memandangi punggung Menma yang kian menjauh. Rasanya hatiku sangat perih melihat kepergiannya. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak memanggilnya agar ia kembali ke sini untuk… memelukku. Namun lidahku kelu. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang mampu mengalir dari tenggorokanku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah cairan hangat mulai mengaliri pipiku. Membentuk anak-anak sungai yang kian menderas. Punggungku mulai terguncang. Ah, aku menangisi kebodohanku yang membuat Menma cemburu.

Aku pun bergegas membalikkan badan dan berlari dengan kalap untuk mencari Naruto. Aku butuh dia saat ini. Aku membutuhkannya di tempat rahasia kami.

Baru saja aku berlari beberapa meter, aku menabrak tubuh tegap seorang laki-laki. Otomatis aku mencium bau tubuhnya, dan harum maskulin yang sangat kukenali itu pun menghanyutkanku. Secara sadar aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidang orang yang kutabrak dan mulai menangis di sana.

"H-Hinata-chan?" panggilnya. Kurasakan tangannya mulai melingkari tubuhku, dan aku menikmati rasa hangat yang mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhku.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin b-bicara," bisikku sambil terisak.

"Bicaralah," sahut Naruto. Tersirat dengan jelas keheranan dalam nada bicaranya.

Aku menggeleng dalam pelukan Naruto, dan bergumam, "Tidak di sini."

Naruto pun sepertinya semakin bingung, karena ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukanku, dan merangkul aku, lalu menggiring aku menuju tempat rahasia kami. Aku merasa aman dalam rangkulannya, karena ia benar-benar merangkulku dengan penuh proteksi dan mungkin afeksi.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di tempat rahasia kami, di taman, belakang kantin. Ia memintaku untuk duduk di sebelahnya di sebuah bangku panjang, dan aku segera menurutinya. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, Naruto menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, lalu merangkulku. Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan perlakuannya terhadapku, dan justru merasa nyaman.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah," kata Naruto dengan lembut sambil mulai memainkan jarinya di rambut indigoku.

Aku menyamankan letak kepalaku di pundaknya dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Menma dengan suara bergetar. Tak kuasa lagi kubendung air mataku yang mulai mengalir bebas menciptakan jalur-jalur sungai di pipiku. Naruto memperdalam pelukannya, dan mulai membelai lembut anak rambutku. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepalaku.

"A-aku t-takut Men…Menma-kun m-marah," ujarku menutup ceritaku dengan isakan keras.

Terciptalah keheningan menyesakkan di antara kami selama beberapa detik. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, dan menegakkan posisi dudukku. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Kulihat binar di matanya yang biasa terlihat, tampak meredup, seiring dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras. Ia menaikkan arah pandangnya dan mulai tersenyum getir ke arahku.

Miris rasanya ketika melihat Naruto mulai memaksakan senyum lebar dan saat ia berkata dengan suara yang juga dipaksakan seceria mungkin, "Ah, sebenarnya sangat berat mengatakan ini, Hinata-chan. Tapi…"

Aku memperdalam tatapanku padanya, dan ia tampak kikuk untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang berikutnya.

Naruto tampak menghela napas, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum sendu, lalu mulai berkata, "Kau harus menerimanya, Hinata-chan."

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Ada rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadaku. Sekujur tubuhku menegang, dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menolak. Perlahan kugelengkan kepalaku, dan aku berkata dengan suara serak, "T-tidak, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Tak ada jalan lain, Hinata-chan," sahut Naruto lembut. Ia membelai kepalaku dan berkata, "Kurasa memang inilah saatnya kau berusaha mencintai Menma. Aku tahu Menma-chan sangat tulus mencintaimu. Aku tahu benar, Hinata-chan."

Kembali air mata mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku mencengkeram erat ujung lengan kemeja Naruto, dan berujar, "Tidak mau. A-aku t-tidak m-mau. Ak-aku cu-cuman menyukai satu orang."

"Kuharap ia Menma," potong Naruto cepat sambil cengengesan. "Aku sangat tahu bagaimana cara ia mencintai gadis dengan tulus. Dari pandangannya kepada gadis itu. Dan aku mendapati pandangan itu saat Menma menatapmu, Hinata-chan…"

Aku kembali menggeleng untuk menukas perkataan Naruto. Baru saja hendak kubuka mulutku untuk mengelak, Naruto mengecup bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Ia menyentuh dan membelai pipi kananku, sedang aku hanya memejamkan mata dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti, mengingat mungkin saja ini adalah terakhir kali aku mencium Naruto, karena laki-laki di hadapanku ini sudah merelakan aku pada adik kembarnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dan berdiri di hadapanku. Ia memandangku dengan sendu dan berkata lembut, "Sudah saatnya kau menjauhiku."

Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan aku yang duduk sendirian di tempat ini. Hanya ditemani angin semilir yang terus membelai anak rambutku.

**-ooo-**

"Menma-kun," panggilku pada Menma yang tengah berjalan di tengah koridor dengan langkah cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Menma cepat tanpa menghentikan langkah lebarnya.

Aku pun berusaha menyejajarkan langkahku dengan langkah Menma, dan mulai berkata dengan napas terengah-engah, "D-dengarkan ak-aku."

Secara tiba-tiba Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menghadapku. Aku bergidik saat Menma menatap tajam. Hatiku rasanya mau copot saat Menma memojokkan aku dan mulai menyeringai. Ia mendesis, "Kau mau apa?"

"A-ano, ak-aku hanya ingin me-mengajakmu m-makan siang bersama," ujarku gelagapan dengan kepala tertunduk, dan dengan dua jari telunjuk saling bertautan.

"Boleh saja, sih. Tapi—" Menma melihat ke sampingnya, sedang aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat para penggemar wanita Menma berbondong-bondong menghampiri Menma sambil menyerukan namanya. "—sayangnya kau keduluan."

Setelahnya, Menma menjauhi aku dan menghampiri gadis-gadis itu. Ia berjalan ke arah kantin sembari merangkul beberapa gadis yang sanggup ia rangkul. Rasa sakit itu kembali menohok hatiku. Dan kali ini aku tahu benar mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit ketika Menma menolak ajakkanku. Begitu sakit ketika ia memperlakukanku seperti gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Aku benar-benar harus mendapatkannya, dan melupakan rasa sakit ini.

Hanya karena satu hal aku harus mendapatkan Menma.

Naruto sudah menyerahkan aku pada Menma.

**-ooo-**

Hari ini tak biasanya Menma terlihat diam sekali di kelas. Memang ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, dan justru terlihat merenung. Sinar di matanya benar-benar redup. Pandangannya menerawang pada kedua tangannya yang tertangkup di depan dadanya.

Sesungguhnya aku memang cukup terganggu dengan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan mendekatiku, tetapi bukan berarti aku senang melihatnya seperti ini. Aku justru merasa… sedih.

"Me-Menma-kun?" panggilku dengan berbisik.

"Hn."

Aku berjengit. Sejak kapan Menma menjadi seperti Sasuke? Em, ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, aku jadi kesal padanya, karena ialah dalang utama yang membuat Menma jadi marah padaku.

"A-ano, ak-aku tak suka m-melihatmu s-seperti ini," ucapku ragu-ragu, sambil secara takut-takut memandang ke arahnya yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Cih," Menma mendecih sambil tersenyum meremehkan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Ia menutup bukunya, kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Aku sedikit mengerut ketakutan di tempat dudukku ketika Menma menatapku dengan tajam. "Untuk apa kau memedulikan aku?" tanyanya dengan suara cukup keras.

"A-aku—"

Perkataanku terhenti ketika Menma membelai sebelah pipiku dan mendesis, "Mengapa kau tak urus saja Sasuke_mu_ itu, eh?"

Aku terhenyak. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Menma membawa-bawa nama Sasuke? Apakah… apakah ia seperti ini jika sedang cemburu? Entah mengapa, aku tak suka mendengarnya menuduh aku menyukai Sasuke atau semacamnya. Aku kali ini benar-benar marah.

"Kau benar-benar… Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-san!" jeritku sambil menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan berdiri—mengundang perhatian seisi kelas yang tak sedikitpun kuhiraukan.

Setelahnya, aku berlari keluar kelas dan membanting pintu dengan kasar. Meskipun sempat kudengar Kurenai-sensei berseru memanggilku, aku tetap berlari dengan air mata yang—entah sejak kapan—mengalir di pipiku, ke ruang musik. Tempat yang sudah pasti saat ini kosong. Tempat di mana aku benar-benar bisa menenangkan diriku.

Baru saja aku memasuki ruang musik, menutup pintu, dan meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruangan, timbul sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalaku.

Mengapa ketika Menma mengatakan tentang Sasuke, aku merasa sedih?

Mengapa aku tak suka Menma menuduh aku menyukai Sasuke?

A-apakah aku benar-benar sudah mulai menyukai Menma?

**-ooo-**

Terdengar suara deritan pintu ruangan tempat aku sedang menyendiri ini. Aku diam-diam mendongak dan mendapati sesosok bermata hitam dengan rambut keperakan, yang kukenali sebagai guruku, Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo!" kata Kakashi-sensei. Ia tampak terkejut beberapa saat setelah menyalakan lampu, yang sedaritadi tidak kunyalakan, dan menatap aku.

Aku kembali menunduk dan tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Kudengar Kakashi-sensei berjalan mendekatiku. Ia berjongkok di depanku, dan—sepertinya—menatap ke arahku.

"Nan desu ka," tanyaku pada Kakashi-sensei, karena aku merasa risih mengingat ia begitu dekat denganku.

"Kau menangis, Hinata-san?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aa, b-bukan u-urusan Kakashi-sensei! Sensei sedang apa di sini?" kataku sambil berusaha menepis tangannya, namun tak berhasil.

"Bukan urusan Hinata-san," jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah, Sensei sedang apa?" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Frustasi.

"Mengapa menangis?" ia kembali bertanya seakan tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan.

Aku hanya menggeleng, dan tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis terisak-isak entah karena apa. Ah bodoh, mengapa kau menangis, Hyuuga Hinata?

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan Kakashi-sensei melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Ia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya yang—tak kusangka—hangat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membiarkan diriku dipeluk oleh guru yang terkenal pedofil ini. Yang penting saat ini aku merasa tenang, itu sudah sangat cukup buatku.

Setelah cukup lama guru berambut perak itu memelukku, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kepalaku sambil berkata, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi!"

Aku pun mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku.

Saat aku mendongak, kulihat Kakashi-sensei menyeringai senang, lalu terkekeh. "Aku baru saja memelukmu, Hinata-san!" serunya sambil tertawa lebar, membuat kedua pipiku memanas.

"S-s-se-sen… SENSEEEEEIIII!" jeritku sekuat tenaga, sukses membuat Kakashi-sensei menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ee-eh, aku sebaiknya pergi dari sini," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut peraknya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan keluar dari ruang musik tanpa mengatakan apa pun juga.

Aku pun kembali meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sama setelah Kakashi-sensei pergi. Kepergiannya membuat ketenanganku, yang sempat terganggu, kembali. Dalam diam aku memeluk lutut dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas lututku itu.

Pikiranku kembali melayang-layang pada kata-kata Menma beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kembali aku merasakan sesak di dadaku, namun udara dingin yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan membuat aku kembali merasa tenang. Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, berusaha menetralisir perasaanku yang tak menentu, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ternyata cukup manjur, karena perasaanku sudah tak separah tadi.

Baru saja perasaanku kembali pulih, kudengar pintu di ruang musik terbuka, sehingga spontan aku mendongak. Rasa sesak itu kembali menyerangku ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Menma. Cih.

"Hinata-chan, rupanya kau di sini," ujar Menma dengan nada bicara tenang—tak serusuh biasanya.

Aku tak menanggapinya, dan justru kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Tak ingin melihat wajah Menma yang pasti akan kembali membuatku sakit hati. Heh, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tak ingin menyukai Menma, Hinata? Tetapi mengapa begini? Mengapa begitu? Ah! Peduli setan, yang kutahu saat ini aku merasa sakit hati.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawabku?" Menma kembali bertanya, dan kudengar langkah kakinya mulai mendekatiku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku, dan merapatkannya ke tembok.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang sebisa mungkin kujaga agar tidak bergetar, dan agar tangisku tidak pecah.

"Ya," sahut Menma cepat. Ia berjongkok di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan sangat intens—kurasa. "Aku minta maaf sekali soal perkataanku tadi di kelas," lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Mendengar penuturannya benteng pertahananku runtuh sudah. Segala bendungan untuk menahan tangisku pun roboh, membuat banjir air mata yang tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Punggungku bergetar, dan isakanku kian mengeras. Entah mengapa saat ini aku menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

Detik berikutnya Menma memelukku. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar menikmati pelukannya. Mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin, membuat tangisku semakin kencang, dan Menma dengan sigap mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan berkata, 'Aku di sini. Kau tak usah menangis.'

Dan tanpa sadar, aku membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalaku pada dadanya yang tak sebidang Naruto.

"Ha-habisnya, k-kau menuduh aku menyukai S-Sasuke-san! Aa-aku ti-tidak—" aku terisak sebentar, "—menyukainya, M-Menma-kun!"

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup menyesakkan, setelah perkataanku barusan. Dapat kudengar dengan jelas deru napas kami yang bersahut-sahutan. Tetapi aku tak dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri, karena—entah mengapa—aku tak merasa berdebar-debar sekalipun Menma memeluk aku dengan sangat erat dan kuyakin penuh dengan rasa sayang.

Heh Hinata, sebenarnya kau suka dia atau tidak? Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

"Gomen," sahut Menma akhirnya—singkat. Sebelah tangannya yang menyentuh belakang kepalaku pun mulai mengusap-usap rambutku yang tergerai bebas. "Jadi, kau tidak mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Menma, dan kusambut dengan gelengan. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Lalu siapa yang kau cintai?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan menjebak! Apa yang harus kujawab? Ah, memang menurut sebagian orang, aku harus menjawab dengan mudahnya bahwa aku mencintai Menma. Tetapi aku tak bisa! Mengapa? Karena aku sendiri pun tak tahu perasaanku padanya. Sungguh. Aku merasa sakit hati ketika ia mengatakan aku menyukai Sasuke, tetapi tidak berdebar-debar ketika ia memelukku. Aah, jadi intinya aku harus menjawab apa?!

"Hinata-chan, kau masih di sana?" tanya Menma dengan tidak sabar dan aku pun kembali ke alam sadarku.

"Aah, i-itu—" aku menghentikan sejenak perkataanku, menelan ludah, menghela napas, dan menjawab dengan suara serak, "A-aku hanya mencintai satu orang."

"Siapa?" tanya Menma lagi-lagi tidak sabar.

"I-itu… a-aku hanya me-men-mencintai—" _Naruto_. A-apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mungkin satu nama itu datang di saat seperti ini? Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan kembali menyahut dengan suara minim, "M-Menma-kun." Terpaksa. Aku sungguh terpaksa mengatakan itu.

Menma melepas pelukannya dan memandangku tidak percaya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "S-Sungguh? K-kau b-benar-benar—" sahut Menma dengan sangat bersukacita—membuat hatiku perih.

Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk, dan detik berikutnya ia kembali memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Dan kalian tahu?

Aku merasa keputusan untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Menma merupakan kesalahan yang besar—maksudku—sangat besar.

**-ooo-**

"Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan mencintaiku, Hinata-chan," kata Menma setelah beberapa menit kami berpelukan. Ia duduk di depanku sambil menatap lembut ke arahku, sehingga mau tak mau aku salah tingkah juga dilihat demikian oleh laki-laki setampan Menma. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Menma.

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika mendengar Menma bertanya demikian. _Bagaimana apanya?_

"A-ah, su-sumimasen, ma-maksud Menma-kun a-apa?" tanyaku.

Menma memberenggut, memperlihatkan wajah imutnya, lalu kembali bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Deg.

Hatiku kembali mencelos mendengar empat kata sederhana yang disebutkan Menma. _Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita_? A-apa maksudnya?

Bodoh. Tentu saja tentang 'itu'! Aduh, bagaimana lagi aku harus menjawabnya?

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu, sih?" tegur Menma, membuat aku kelabakan.

"A-ano, y-yah s-soal itu t-terserah Menma-kun s-saja!" sahutku sambil terkekeh-kekeh salah tingkah.

Menma tampak memberenggut, tetapi detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali cerah. Dengan sigap ia menangkup pipiku dan berkata dengan nada menuntut, "Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku. Kali ini aku _benar-benar_ bersungguh-sungguh."

Seakan terhipnotis oleh mata hitamnya, aku mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum.

Menma mulai mencium bibirku, dan aku terpaksa memejamkan mata untuk menikmatinya. Kami berciuman cukup lama, dan tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman yang biasanya, Menma mulai menggigit bibirku dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku. Entah apa yang dikehendaki otakku, aku membuka mulutku, memberikan akses lebih pada Menma. Dan akibatnya, aku membelalakkan mata ketika kurasakan lidah Menma memasuki rongga mulutku.

Tidak. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti itu.

Aku pun mendorong Menma dengan kasar, menolak ciuman dewasa itu. Menma memiringkan kepalanya—merasa heran—sedangkan aku mengatupkan kedua bibirku dan menutupnya dengan dua tangan, sambil menatapnya dengan rasa takut.

"Hey, mengapa tidak mau kucium? Kita 'kan sudah resmi jadian!" kata Menma heran dengan nada melengking.

"Bu-bukan b-begitu. Bukannya tidak mau dicium Menma. T-tapi y-yang tadi i-itu terlalu dewasa. A-aku tidak mau," kataku sambil menunduk, "Gomen ne, Menma-kun."

Kemudian Menma menengadahkan wajahku dengan mengangkat daguku. Aku pun menatap ke arah sepasang manik hitam yang menatap lembut ke arahku. Menma tersenyum maklum dan penuh pengertian.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar polos, ya?" tanya Menma dengan gemas, "Aku heran, biasanya gadis-gadislah yang meminta ciuman seperti itu padaku. Dan kau, yang kuberi secara cuma-cuma, justru menolaknya."

Kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas saat Menma tertawa renyah sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Aku ingin memberitahu seisi kelas bahwa kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!" kata Menma dengan berapi-api.

"T-tapi, Kurenai-sensei—"

"Tenang, aku sudah mengurusnya," kata Menma sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia membantuku berdiri, dan kemudian berjalan di belakangku dengan tangan menggandeng sebelah tanganku.

Kami berdua pun keluar dari ruang musik dengan dua perasaan yang berbeda. Menma dengan perasaan gembiranya, dan aku dengan perasaan bersalahku. Bersalah pada siapa pun aku tak tahu.

"Hey, Naruto-chan!" seru Menma tiba-tiba, dengan suara ceria.

Sial. Mengapa laki-laki berambut kuning itu harus hadir di saat ini?

"Yo. Ada apa ini kalian berdua berkeliaran pada jam pelajaran?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alis dengan heran.

"Kau sendiri?" Menma malah balas bertanya, dan lebih terdengar menyelidik.

"Aku baru ke toilet. Kalian berdua dari mana?" tanya Naruto. Pandangannya tiba-tiba teralihkan kepada tanganku dan Menma yang bertautan. Ia terlihat menahan napas, dan kemudian memandangku sejenak dengan raut wajah terluka. Tetapi ia buru-buru memperbaiki ekspresinya, sehingga kembali menjadi heran.

"Aah, tak penting kami dari mana. Yang jelas—" Menma mengangkat tanganku yang digandengnya, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kami berdua sudah resmi berpacaran!"

Naruto tampak terdiam sejenak, namun segera tampaklah ia tersenyum ceria. Ia terkekeh dan berkata dengan cukup canggung, "Selamat, kalian berdua!" kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya dan berkata, "Ah, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kelas!"

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah belakang kami. Sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu, dapat kurasakan tangannya menepuk punggungku, membuat dadaku kembali terasa sesak.

Tidak.

Ini kesalahan besar! Kesalahan besar sudah menerima Menma!

**-ooo-**

"Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei! Aku sudah mendapatkan Hinata-chan," kata Menma sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kelas. Kulihat seisi kelas melihat kami berdua yang tengah bergandengan tangan, dan—yah—seperti biasa, mereka memandang kami dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Ya ya, cepat kalian berdua masuk," kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Ha'i! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, teman-teman dan Kurenai-sensei! Aku dan Hinata-chan baru saja jadian!" seru Menma sambil menutup pintunya. Ah, terbuat dari apa sebenarnya anak ini? Apakah ia tidak memiliki rasa malu? Lihatlah wajahku sudah dipenuhi warna merah! Sedangkan Menma? Ia malah sumringah dan berseri-seri.

"Ya, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Akhirnya kau diterima juga, Menma-san. Huuuaaah!" Shikamaru menanggapi secara singkat, lalu kembali meletakkan kepala di atas tangannya untuk tidur di sudut kelas.

"Dasar anak muda. Sudah, kalian berdua kembali ke tempat kalian. Ini waktu yang sangat berharga untuk belajar, jadi jangan habiskan!" tegur Kurenai-sensei sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**-ooo-**

Tak sampai satu jam, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit setelah aku dan Menma resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, seisi sekolah sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan kami. Ah dasar Menma-kun mulut besar! Tidak bisakah ia sedikit menjaga rahasia dan membiarkan mereka tahu dengan sendirinya? Ya, jangan salah, Menma lah yang menyebarkan ini sendiri. Uh, bodoh.

Yah, memang hampir tidak ada yang menyangkal bahwa aku dan Menma memang cukup cocok. Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan jika seorang Ketua OSIS berpacaran dengan Sang Primadona Sekolah yang merupakan anak pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah itu? Pasti kita akan sama-sama berkata, 'Mereka cocok, ya?' Yap, sama seperti sebagian besar penduduk Konoha Gakuen—termasuk gadis-gadis penggemar Menma dan anak-anak laki-laki penggemarku.

"Akhirnya kau diterima juga setelah berjuang cukup lama, Menma-san!"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku masih menginginkan Hinata-chan menjadi kekasihku. Tetapi apa boleh buat, kalian memang cocok!"

"Hiks, Menma-kun! Ternyata kau lebih memilih Hinata-chan dibandingkan aku!"

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar tampak seperti lukisan!"

"Izinkan aku memotret kalian!"

Tanggapan-tanggapan itu sudah sangat sering kudengar hanya dalam jangka waktu setengah jam. Hebat ya? Ya, sangat hebat.

Uh oh, ternyata ada yang tidak menyukai hubungan kami! _Siapa_? _Tentu saja_ Naruko! Ups, jangan harap kali ini aku membiarkanmu mencekikku seperti waktu itu, Naruko-san. Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku!

"Menma-kun, ak-aku i-ingin jus," kataku pada Menma sembari memeluk lengan kekasihku itu. Oh, tentu saja aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ini semua karena sepasang mata _blue sapphire_ dengan bulu mata lentik yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Kau ingin jus apa? Biar kubelikan," sahut Menma sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidungku.

"Jus apa saja, Menma-kun," jawabku dengan manja sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada lengan Menma. Ukh, adegan ini sangat menjijikkan! Tetapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak cukup pandai bersandiwara, sehingga tidak bisa hanya melakukan hal sederhana untuk membuat Naruko cemburu.

Menma pun akhirnya membelikan aku segelas jus-entah-apa yang sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh kuinginkan. Aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, dan menawarkan jus itu untuk diminum berdua. Dan tentu saja Menma menerimanya dengan senang hati. Diam-diam aku melihat Naruko dengan ekor mataku, dan kulihat ia mulai pergi sambil mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Eh, tampaknya ia menangis.

Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan.

**-ooo-**

"Pulanglah bersama kami, Hinata-koi," kata Menma saat kami sedang menunggu jemputan masing-masing.

Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menolak, tetapi melihat Naruko memandangku sedemikian benci, aku pun memutuskan untuk membuatnya kesal dulu dengan akting hiperbolaku. "Menma-kun, a-aku s-sebenarnya mau, t-tetapi aku takut Neji-nii marah padaku j-jika aku tahu-tahu pergi begitu saja," kataku manja sambil memeluk lengannya.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang bilang padanya! Kau mau, ya?" bujuk Menma lagi dengan nada memohon.

"Ah, um baik—"

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seseorang dari balik punggungku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Sai yang tengah berlari sambil memanggil aku.

Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengan Menma, dan segera membalikkan badan. "Ada apa, Sai-kun?" tanyaku pada Sai.

"Untung kau belum pulang. Jadi begini, aku, kau, Sakura-san, dan Sasuke-san ditugaskan Tsunade-sama untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan mendadak untuk pameran klub dua hari lagi," jelas Sai sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Aku tahu dari raut wajahnya, ia merasa tidak enak menyampaikan pesan itu padaku saat aku sudah mau pulang.

"P-pekerjaan?" tanyaku, lalu aku menghela napas pasrah.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini? Kekasihku sudah lelah, dan ia harus pulang bersam—"

"Aah, Menma-kun, Tou-chan sudah datang!" sela Naruko cepat sembari menyambar lengan Menma dan segera memeluknya. "Kau tidak mau membuat Tou-chan menunggu 'kan, Menma-kun?"

Aku pun menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah mobil limo—yang pernah kulihat mengantar kembar tiga Uzumaki ke sekolah—sedang berjalan mendekati tempat kami menunggu.

"Ayo cepat, Hinata-chan, kurasa Tsunade-sama tidak suka menunggu," kata Sai sambil menyambar pergelangan tanganku. "Gomen ne, Menma-san. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengganggu acara kalian. Tetapi ini penting sekali."

"Ah, m-maaf, Menma-kun," kataku cepat sebelum mengikuti langkah Sai menuju ke gedung sekolah.

Cih, lagi-lagi pekerjaan. Ah, tetapi paling tidak aku tidak jadi pulang bersama Menma yang berarti otomatis aku harus satu mobil dengan Naruko.

DI tengah koridor sekolah kami yang cukup luas, kami berpapasan dengan sepupuku, Neji. Ia memandangku dengan heran karena aku tidak menunggu di tempat seharusnya.

"Heh, Hinata-chan. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, Neji-nii. Aku mendapatkan tugas mendadak, jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Tolong beritahu Tou-san, ya?" jelasku dengan cepat.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau pulang jam berapa? Biar aku bisa menjemputmu," sambung Neji lagi.

"Oh itu aku tidak tahu. Nanti aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku tak mau merepotkan Neji-nii," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" sahut Neji sambil menepuk kepalaku, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sai yang segera melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

**-ooo-**

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu berat, untuk itulah aku hanya menugaskan empat orang. Tetapi kalian akan ditugaskan dalam tim," kata Tsunade-sama kepada aku, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di ruangan ini, apalagi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang ada konflik denganku. Mereka tidak berdiri berdampingan karena sudah dapat dipastikan akan merasa sangat canggung. Posisi kami adalah aku berdiri di sisi paling kiri, di sebelahku ada Sasuke, di sebelah Sasuke ada Sai, dan paling kanan ada Sakura. Aku berusaha memfokuskan perhatian pada Tsunade-sama dan tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang—kulihat dari ekor mataku—sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Hyuuga Hinata akan bekerja bersama Uchiha Sasuke di bagian klub fotografi dan kaligrafi di sebelah selatan. Saat tadi kuminta Anko memeriksa bagian itu, ternyata di sana belum ada stan makanan yang seharusnya ada di sana. Jadi kalian harus mendirikannya," ujar Tsunade-sama. Aku meneguk ludahku, lalu diam-diam melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tanpa diduga-duga tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum—sangat—tipis. Bukankah daerah klub fotografi dan kaligrafi itu cukup sepi? Bagaimana jika—aaaah sudahlah, jangan berpikiran negatif!

"B-baik, Tsunade-sama!" sahutku akhirnya.

"Lalu Haruno Sakura dan Shimura Sai di bagian utara, klub memasak," kata Tsunade-sama, "Kalian boleh keluar sekarang.

Kami berempat pun keluar dan membaur dengan tim masing-masing. Sakura dengan Sai, dan aku dengan Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam menuju tempat kami harus bekerja. Sebelum ke tempat itu, Sasuke berkata bahwa aku sebaiknya duluan ke sana karena ia harus mengambil peralatan dahulu. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan sendirian ke bagian selatan tanah lapang tempat pameran klub diadakan dua hari lagi.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, aku berjalan untuk melihat-lihat tempat itu, yang sebagian besar adalah hasil pekerjaanku. Aku menghela napas dan sejenak merasa kagum terhadap diriku sendiri karena bisa melakukan pekerjaan sebaik ini seorang diri.

Kira-kira setelah tujuh menit Sasuke pun datang menyusulku. Ia membawa beberapa peralatan pertukangan. Karena sepertinya beban yang dibawanya cukup berat, aku pun berinisiatif untuk membantu membawakannya.

"Doumo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan barang-barang berat itu ke tanah.

Aku pun mengangguk, lalu secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri tegap dan memandangku dengan raut wajah kelaparan yang menyeramkan. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum miring dan memandang dengan tajam. Dengan perlahan aku mundur dan ternyata jarakku dengan tembok semi permanen klub fotografi terlalu dekat, sehingga punggungku dengan cepat membenturnya, dan aku tersudutkan.

Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia benar-benar sudah berada di depanku. Tangan besarnya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, dan meletakkannya di sebelah telingaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, sehingga dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya.

"A-ah, S-Sasuke-kun. J-jangan—"

"Jangan apa, eh? Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah jadian dengan Uzumaki Menma sial itu ya? Uh, sepertinya aku harus memberikan ucapan selamat padamu," kata Sasuke. Wajahnya kian mendekatiku, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"J-jangan, Sasuke-kun!" jeritku tertahan saat bibirnya mendarat di sudut bibirku. Ia menjilatnya dengan lembut, dan dapat kurasakan lidahnya yang dingin menyentuh kulitku.

"Manis," komentarnya singkat. Ia pun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjilat bibirku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat ketakutan melandaku. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti itu! Aku tak mau!

Seakan tidak mendengar isakanku yang kian menjadi, Sasuke mulai mencium bibirku dengan kasar dan cukup ganas. Ia memejamkan matanya saat menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Aku berusaha menolak, dengan menggelengkan kepalaku, namun ia segera mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku kesakitan dan berhenti memberontak.

Dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong lidahnya, memaksa agar aku membuka mulutku supaya ia dapat dengan leluasa menjajah tiap inci rongga mulutku.

Usahanya tidak sia-sia, karena ia berhasil membuat aku membuka mulut. Seketika itu juga lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Ia menjelajahi mulutku dengan kasar, dan aku hanya terisak keras sebagai penolakannya. Sakit sekali rasanya hatiku saat ini, menyadari Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku, dan membiarkan aku jatuh pada tangan laki-laki yang ternyata jahat seperti Sasuke.

Aku mengerang pilu. Menjerit sekuat tenaga, namun tentu saja percuma karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarku, sementara Sasuke kian memperlancar aksinya.

Sepertinya aku memang sudah waktunya berpasrah pada takdir—yang selama ini selalu kutentang jika Neji sudah membicarakannya.

Semuanya sudah bersinkronasi, dan sudah dapat dipastikan hal-hal itu terhubung. Antara aku, Sasuke, dan Takdir.

Takdir tidak berpihak padaku, Sasuke telah memenangkan tubuhku, dan aku gagal mencegahnya.

Semuanya berakhir.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Oops, I can't believe this fan fiction will be so controversial ._.**

Ah, I'm so sorry, mina if this story makes you all mad.

**Sebenernya emang dari awal aku pengen buat Hinata tuh dikejar-kejar banyak cowok, tapi yang ada di hati Hinata cuma satu orang dan yang pasti adalah pasangan dia di story ini kayak yang tercantum: NaruHina. Jadi ini bukan berarti dia cewek murahan yang nerima banyak cowok ._.a aku Hinata centric loh jadi ga mungkin aku memperburuk citra Hinata begitu saja. Yah, kalo fiction ini ternyata emang gak layak, bakal aku stop apdetannya deh. Aku ga pengen pembacaku ngerasa gak puas.**

**Setelah ini, pilihan ada di readers sekalian, ini mau dilanjutin ato engga. Kalo engga, ya sekalian kuhapus aja. Hehe ^^v**

**Tapi, sekedar info, di chapter berikutnya bakal ada 'sedikit' kejutan. Jadi, kalo mau tau, aku lanjutin. Tapi kalo engga, ya.. gitu ^^a**

**Yaudah, liat balesan review aja deh~**

**-Amanojaku Miyanoshita:** Waah, kamu cemburu juga ya ._.a soriiii~ ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf ya kalo di sini porsi MenmaHina-nya juga agak banyak dan buat kamu yang notabene NHL jadi kesel. Soriii. Makasih ya udah mau baca ^^

**-MR: **Iya, mereka saudara kembar. Tetapi ada yang aneh dari mereka~ untuk tau apa hubungan mereka yang 'sebenernya', baca kelanjutannya aja (kalo jadi kulanjutkan-") Makasih ya udah baca ^^

**-hanazonorin444:** Aku minta maaf ya soal fiction ku yang sangat amat tidak memuaskan. bukan maksudku membuat Hinata jadi kayak murahan. Tapi emang di sini karakternya dia tuh gak tegaan (udah dikasi tau dari awal), jadi dia gak tega jahatin Menma. Padahal dia udah tertarik sama Naruto dari awal. Trus yang ada Sasuke itu, Hinata nya sendiri gak suka sama Sasuke ._.a sekali lagi, Gomen na sai Y_Y makasih udah mau baca ^^

**-Akatsuki Noah:** Ya, bener~ Menma sama fem Naru tuh incest -a dan menurutku Hinata emang paling cocok sama Naruto. Jadi tenang aja, ini bukan fict MenmaHina kok ^^ yang jelas Hina dan Naru akan bersama nantinya. Tinggal masalah gimana cara mereka bersama aja yang perlu diketahui pembaca (soalnya udah di tulis pairing utamanya NaruHina ^^) Makasih yah udah mau baca~ Arigatou

**-lawliet uzumakie:** Gimana yaah xD dibaca aja kelanjutannya yaa kalo suka. Maaf kalo agak membosankan dan sedikit menimbulkan kontra T^T makasih udah mau baca xD

**-FatitaRH: **Wah, kalo yang Menma Naruto dan Sasuke emang suka sama Hinata, tapi kalo Neji mah engga ._. itu cuman taktik Neji aja yang kesel banget sama Menma, makanya dia pengen bikin Menma cemburu, karena dia gak suka sama Menma yang waktu itu asal aja narik Neji dari kelasnya buat diajak berantem. Hehe, meskipun rada-rada banyak yang ngedeketin Hinata, cewe manis itu tetep sama Naruto kok ^^ makasih ya udah baca~

**Udah segitu aja reviewnya ^,^a Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf buat story yang terlalu kontroversial ini ._.**

**dan sekali lagi, aku gak maksud bikin Hinata jadi kayak cewek murahan karena aku Hinata Centric ^^**

**dan sekali lagi (lagi), makasih buat yang udah mendukung dari review atau dengan doa (-_-)!**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better!**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_

***tenggelem*****  
**


	5. 5

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

**Warning:**

Controversial, OOC, AU, Stupidly, typos everywhere

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairing:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

**PART FIVE**

* * *

Aku benar-benar sudah hampir pasrah saat ini. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhku yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh olehnya. Ketakutan, marah, dan sedih sudah membaur menjadi satu dalam perasaanku.

Saat aku sudah benar-benar memasrahkan diriku pada Takdir, secara tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke menjauh dengan cepat dari tubuhku, sehingga aku dapat bernapas dengan sangat lega. Kubiarkan tubuhku terduduk di tanah. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada bangunan semi permanen di belakangku, dan perlahan-lahan membuka mata.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat mendapati Naruto tengah mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. Ia menjatuhkan Sasuke dengan sekali hentakan pada tangannya.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau main tangan pada Hinata-chan, atau aku terpaksa harus memakai kedudukan Ayahku," desis Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di depannya.

"Cih. Asal kau tahu, Uzumaki Naruto, Ayahku juga adalah salah satu pemegang saham sekolah ini. Jadi kau tak bisa seenaknya padaku. Lagipula, bukannya kekasih Hinata-chan itu Menma, ya?" balas Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Menyebalkan!

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Hm, kudengar Ayahmu adalah pemegang saham terkecil di sini, ya? Uh oh, sayangnya Ayahku merupakan salah satu yang paling disegani di sekolah ini," timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum puas. "Dan soal siapa kekasih Hinata-chan, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu saat ini adalah, aku tak suka pada laki-laki yang main tangan pada Hinata-chan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendecih dan bangkit berdiri untuk mulai menghajar Naruto.

"Hentikan!" seruku tidak tahan saat Sasuke sudah memegang kerah Naruto dan memandangnya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Hn? Kau tak mau _lover boy_ mu ini terluka, eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Naruto segera memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat meninju wajah Sasuke yang segera terjatuh lagi ke tanah.

"Ups! Maaf, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil berpura-pura menyesal, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Aku sudah sangat muak melihatmu."

Sasuke pun segera bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan hingga membelakangi aku dan Naruto, namun segera berhenti. Kemudian ia menengok ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal setelah menolakku, Hinata-chan," desis Sasuke, kemudian ia segera beranjak menjauh.

Aku terpekur mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa maksudnya dengan 'menolakku'? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebelum ini juga ia pernah mengungkit soal 'benar-benar tak mau menjadi pacarku' atau semacamnya itu. Apa maksudnya?

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Naruto cemas sambil berlutut di depanku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkannya, tetapi sungguh tubuhku yang gemetar tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutku yang belum berkurang. "Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?"

"B-baru men-menciumku. Ak-aku t-tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Menciummu?" tanya Naruto. Setelahnya ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan pipi memerah, "Kau mau bekas ciumannya kuhapus?"

Seperti anak polos, aku mengangguk. Naruto akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan mulai mencium bibirku. Oh, tak seperti biasanya, Naruto menciumku seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tak seperti Menma dan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas kutolak ciumannya yang seperti ini, aku justru membalas ciuman Naruto, bahkan menerima ciuman liar yang ia lakukan di leherku.

Tentu saja sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang benar-benar kucintai dalam hal ini.

**-ooo-**

Mengingat Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja tanpa jejak, Narutolah yang akhirnya membantuku mendirikan stan makanan yang diminta oleh Tsunade-sama. Karena yang membantuku adalah Naruto, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, dan justru merasa senang dan ringan.

Tentu saja aku sudah tidak menangis lagi sejak adanya Naruto di sini. Dengan cepat aku melupakan rasa sedih dan takutku saat melihat tingkah polah Naruto yang konyol dan sanggup membuat aku tertawa lepas. Sungguh mengherankan jika melihat Naruto yang sanggup membuat aku kembali tersenyum dengan sangat cepat.

Saat aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia belum pulang, aku merasa sangat terkejut ketika ia menjawab akulah alasan ia tidak ingin pulang bersama yang lain. Ia bilang ada perasaan tidak enak saat melihat aku ditarik oleh Sai menuju gedung sekolah untuk melakukan pekerjaan OSIS. Untuk itulah ia berkata pada Ayahnya bahwa ia akan pulang agak telat, karena ada urusan mendadak.

"Sudah selesai! Fuh, ternyata melelahkan juga ya, menjadi pengurus OSIS?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"I-iya, N-Naruto-kun. T-tetapi sekalipun le-lelah, tetap menyenangkan," sahutku sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Menyenangkan karena bekerja denganku, 'kan, Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto, menggodaku, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan tanpa bisa dielakkan lagi, pipiku memerah dengan sempurnya. Naruto pun tertawa lebar, lalu mulai merangkulku dan berkata, "Ayo kita pulang. Sudah cukup larut."

Aku pun mengangguk, lalu berjalan bersama Naruto yang membawa peralatan-peralatan berat, yang tadi dibawa Sasuke, untuk dikembalikan ke ruangan OSIS.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang tadi, kami berdua pun berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah. Mengingat sudah pukul tujuh malam, jalanan di luar gedung sekolah sudah mulai ramai dipenuhi mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, melakukan aktivitas malam mereka.

"Kita pulang naik apa, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu aku menjawab, ia segera berseru sambil menunjuk sebuah taksi kosong di seberang jalan, "Kita naik taksi saja, ya?"

Aku pun mengangguk setuju, dan akhirnya kami berdua pulang dengan menaiki taksi yang sama. Naruto bilang, ia akan mengantarku dulu, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Berikan alamatmu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba saat kami baru masuk ke tempat duduk penumpang bagian belakang.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tahu kau lelah dan butuh tidur. Memangnya kalau kau tidur di sini, siapa yang akan menunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu, eh? Aku 'kan tidak tahu rumahmu!" terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku t-tidak berniat t-tidur, kok!" tukasku cepat.

"Heh, sudahlah cepat berikan alamatmu," timpal Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dengan memberenggut, aku pun menuliskan alamatku pada secarik kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan tidur, aku pun menegakkan tubuhku, dan tidak bersandar sedikit pun.

"Mengapa kau duduk seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"I-ini un-untuk membuktikan b-bahwa ak-aku tidak akan t-tidur!" kataku dengan penuh tekad, dan hanya disambut tawa oleh Naruto.

"Buktikan saja, dan kita lihat siapa yang menang!" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. "Oh, sandaran ini sangat nyaman."

**-ooo-**

"Bangun, Hinata-chan. Kita sudah sampai!" kata-kata Naruto membuat aku membuka mataku. Aku begitu terkejut saat menyadari kepalaku tengah bersandar di pundak tegap Naruto.

Sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, aku duduk dengan tegak, dan melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar.

"Aku di mana?" tanyaku sambil menguap.

"Di rumahmu. Apa kubilang? Kau pasti akan tidur. Dan sekarang aku menang!" kata Naruto sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya mendorong bahunya dengan pipi memanas. "Sudah sana turun. Atau perlu kuantar?"

"Cih," decihku kesal sambil membuka pintu. Lagi-lagi kudengar Naruto tertawa.

Saat aku turun dan berjalan menuju rumahku, ternyata Naruto juga turun untuk mengantar aku sampai ke depan rumah.

"Kuantar agar kau tidak tertidur sambil berdiri," kata Naruto yang segera kusambut dengan cubitan lembut di lengannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menekan bel di dekat pagar rumah, karena pagar terkunci saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka, dan menampakkan Neji yang berwajah panik. Ia bergegas membukakan pagar untukku, dan memelukku dengan rasa khawatir.

"Kau dari mana saja, Hinata-chan? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu agar jangan pulang terlalu larut!" kata Neji sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-ano, g-gomen ne, Neji-nii. Ak-aku t-tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," ujarku cepat, merasa bersalah.

Neji terdiam sejenak saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingku. Di tambah lagi ia juga melihat taksi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Dengan geram, sepupuku berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memandangnya dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Kau apakan Hinata-chan, eh? Pasti kau yang membuatnya pulang larut malam. Kau bawa ke mana adik sepupuku seharian ini?" Neji melancarkan aksinya sebagai 'pelindung adik' dengan sangat baik. Aku pun berusaha menjauhkan Neji dari Naruto, namun ia tetap tidak bergeming.

"Eeh, Neji-senpai, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ujar Naruto salah tingkah.

"Pasti kau sudah menjerumuskan adikku!" bentak Neji sambil menjitak kepala Naruto yang segera meringis kesakitan.

"E-eh, Onii-chan, Naruto justru yang m-menjagaku s-seharian ini. J-jangan salah s-sangka dulu!" kataku sambil berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

Neji melihat Naruto, lalu melihat aku yang sudah sangat meyakinkan untuknya. Kemudian ia terkekeh canggung, lalu berkata salah tingkah pada Naruto, "E-eh, gomen ne, Naruto-san. Tadi aku hanya sedang bercanda."

Aku pun segera menghela napas lega, dan memposisikan diriku di sebelah Neji.

Naruto terlihat _stoic_ setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji. Ia berpamitan padaku, lalu berbalik badan untuk kembali ke dalam taksi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke taksi, ia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lebar pada Neji, dan berkata, "Dasar _sister complex_!"

Dan mendengar itu, kulihat, wajah Neji memerah padam.

**-ooo-**

"Hey, jadi kau jadian dengan Uzumaki Menma?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi dulu setelah kami sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" ups, pertanyaan bodoh! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa seisi sekolah sudah mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Semua orang sudah tahu, Hinata-chan!" sahut Neji malas.

"A-ah, i-iya," sahutku akhirnya dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Oh begitu," timpal Neji singkat.

"M-memangnya mengapa, Onii-chan?" tanyaku pada Neji.

"Aku heran saja. Setahuku kau mencintai Uzumaki Naruto, dan bukan adik kembarnya," kata Neji dengan nada menyalahkan, yang membuat aku tersudutkan.

Aku menunduk, dan berkata lirih, "Ceritanya panjang, Neji-nii."

"Aku tidak memaksamu bercerita," kata Neji cepat-cepat, merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang cukup tajam. "Mandi dan beristirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah."

Kemudian Neji beranjak ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempat, digandrungi rasa bersalah terhadap keputusanku, yang kembali meluap-luap.

**-ooo-**

Semalaman ini aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa tidur, karena berbagai pikiran yang menghantui otakku. Mulai dari tugas sebagai Ketua OSIS yang sudah pasti masih menumpuk dan akan terus menumpuk—mengingat anggotaku yang sangat malas dan suka membebankan segala pekerjaan padaku—hingga masalahku dengan kembar Uzumaki yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Hah, kembar tiga aneh itu sangat membuatku terjebak dalam kesulitan. Seharusnya mereka tak usah pindah ke Konoha Gakuen! Eh, t-tapi kan aku mencintai Naruto? Adduuuhh sempat-sempatnya aku memikirkan Naruto! Aku mencintai Naruto, bukan berarti Naruto tidak menjadi beban dalam kehidupanku di sekolah! Ia hampir-hampir selalu membuat aku sesak napas jika ia sedang menatapku dengan lembut. Belum lagi sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya yang sanggup menghipnotis aku, membuat aku mungkin saja menyerahkan segala jiwa ragaku untuknya.

Lalu Menma. Ah, ialah yang sudah membuat aku benar-benar terjebak antara perasaan dan realita. Realitanya, aku tidak mencintainya. Namun perasaanku berkata aku merasa tidak enak padanya karena sudah membuatnya cemburu, sehingga dengan mudahnya aku mengikuti perkataan Naruto bahwa aku harus menerimanya. Ukh, menyebalkan.

Lalu yang terakhir. Naruko. Ia juga merupakan sumber masalah. Sepertinya adalah hal yang luar biasa aneh jika seseorang mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dan aku baru menemukannya saat ini, dalam diri Naruko. Bahkan ia rela menjadi pembunuh guna menjauhkan aku dari Menma. Cih, aku boleh saja kalah darinya saat itu, namun saat ini aku yang akan menginjak-injak perasaannya! Oh, sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga Hinata menjadi sekejam ini? Tidak tidak tidak. Sebenci-bencinya aku pada Naruko, aku sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Aku menoleh melihat jam dinding di depanku. Pukul dua pagi. Oh, pantas saja mataku mulai berat. Namun mengapa otakku tidak ingin beristirahat? Berbagai pemikiran tak henti-hentinya menghujani benakku. Ah, aku harus merilekskan diriku. Tarik napas… buang pelan-pelan. Tenang, Hinata. Jangan kalut oleh pemikiran tak penting seperti itu. Kau harus tidur, kalau tidak, kondisimu akan kacau balau esok hari. Ingat, kau sangat dibutuhkan… kau sangat dibutuhkan…

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mataku mulai berat dan enggan membuka lagi.

**-ooo-**

"Hinata-nee,"

Sayup-sayup suara Hanabi menyadarkanku. Seisi kepalaku mulai berputar-putar. Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan, dan rasa pusing menyergap kepalaku. Cih, apa-apaan rasa ini?

"Hanabi-chan?" sahutku dengan suara yang hampir-hampir tidak terdengar. Aduh, tenggorokanku sakit sekali rasanya saat berbicara. Pasti ini akibat tidur larut malam.

Hanabi menyentuhkan tangan kecilnya pada dahiku, lalu ia berkata lembut, "Tubuhmu panas sekali. Sebaiknya Onee-chan tak usah sekolah, ya?"

Aku pun memaksakan diriku untuk duduk, meskipun seisi kepalaku berputar dengan hebatnya, ditambah lagi perutku yang sangat mual. "T-tidak. A-aku harus sekolah—uhuk."

"T-tapi—"

"He-he, aku tak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. Sudah sana kau keluar, aku ingin mandi," kataku sambil menepuk kepala adikku, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa keadaanku baik-baik saja.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hanabi mengangguk, lalu ia meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar.

Aku menghela napasku, dan tanganku pun mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh dahiku. Oh sial. Panas sekali! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku harus sekolah. Persetan dengan sakit ini, aku harus pergi sekolah. Dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat lemah, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi di luar kamarku setelah sebelumnya menyambar handukku.

Huah! Dingin sekali! Bodoh, bukannya seharusnya aku memutar kran air panas? Ah, aku tak peduli. Jangan manja, Hinata!

**-ooo-**

"Ohayou goz—uhuk—gozaimasu, Minna!" kataku saat menghampiri anggota keluargaku yang sudah duduk melingkari meja makan.

"Hinata-chan, sepertinya kondisimu sedang tidak baik," kata Ayah dengan khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," bantahku cepat sambil berusaha duduk di tempat dudukku di sebelah Neji dengan sempoyongan.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia memandangku dengan pandangan menyelidik, dan berkata, "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

"T-tid—uhuk—tidak," tukasku buru-buru sembari menaruh makanan di atas piringku. "Aku baik-baik saja, uhuk. Sungguh."

Dengan cepat Neji meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku, lalu ia berkata cemas, "Kau panas sekali! Tidak. Kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah!"

"Apa kubilang, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi dengan puas, karena aku tadi tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aah, ap—uhuk—apa-apaan ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" ucapku dengan suara serak sambil menepis tangan Neji.

"Terserah kau sajalah," gumam Ayah sambil menghela napas pasrah.

Pada akhirnya, Neji dan Hanabi mengikuti kata-kata Ayah: 'terserah kau sajalah' karena tahu aku akan terus membantah dan memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya hal itu aku lakukan karena aku tahu, seluruh pengurus OSIS kebanyakan pastilah tidak akan bekerja pada hari ini, padahal pameran klub akan diadakan esok hari.

**-ooo-**

Aku benar-benar kepayahan hari ini. Seharusnya aku mengikuti nasihat Neji dan Hanabi tadi pagi, yang menyuruh aku beristirahat di rumah. Terbuktinya kata-kata mereka adalah aku sekarang sedang dilanda sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Namun tentu saja aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada siapapun, apalagi pada salah satu saja pengurus OSIS. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena mereka pasti tidak akan suka mendengar ini. Bukan karena peduli padaku, tetapi justru karena kesal aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui kondisiku, sekalipun wajahku sudah sangat pucat dan gerakanku terlihat loyo. Cih, benar-benar tak ada yang peka! Menma pun tak tahu aku berkondisi seperti ini. Eh, t-tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan ia tahu. Bisa gawat jika ia mengetahui kondisiku. Bisa-bisa ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang sanggup membuat sakitku semakin parah!

Rupanya ada satu orang yang menyadari kondisi burukku. Siapa? Tentu saja sang pemilik sepasang mata biru jernih dengan rambut kuning jabriknya. Naruto. Tahu dari mana aku kalau ia mengetahui kondisiku? Semua orang akan tahu jika melihat cara Naruto memandangku dengan cemas dan penuh rasa khawatir. Berkali-kali kulihat ia ingin menghampiriku, namun cepat-cepat kuberi isyarat bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sepertinya ia sadar diri bahwa aku adalah kekasih Menma yang sudah pasti adalah sosok yang seharusnya melindungiku pertama kali.

"Hinata-san, tolong bawakan laporan ini pada Tsunade-sama, ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara itu menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Aku pun segera mengangguk dan berniat mengambil surat itu sebelum sebuah tangan menepis tanganku.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan itu seorang diri?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Menma. Ia menatap gadis yang tadi hendak menyuruhku dengan geram. "Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menerus menyuruh Hinata-chan untuk melakukan ini-itu? Kau pikir Hinata-chan itu robot, eh?!"

Aku terkesiap melihat Menma yang menjadi tameng di depanku, terlebih lagi menyadari sikapnya yang galak saat menghadapi gadis yang tengah terbelalak itu. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang dilindungi oleh kekasihku, namun di sisi lain aku merasa tidak enak pada anak yang dimarahi Menma itu.

Tanpa diduga-duga, anak gadis tadi bukannya ketakutan, malahan salah tingkah dan berbinar-binar setelahnya. "Aah, b-baiklah, Menma-kun!" serunya gugup sambil membungkukkan badan. Lalu ia berlalu, sepertinya hendak menyerahkan laporan itu pada Tsunade-sama.

Aku menoleh ke arah Menma yang tengah menatapku khawatir. Hah, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui aku sakit setelah menyentuh tanganku tadi.

"K-kau s-sakit?" tanya Menma dengan cemas sembari menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"A-ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa, Menma-kun—uhuk—k-kau tenang saja," timpalku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sekarang kau harus ke ruang kesehatan! Aku tak mau tahu!" bentak Menma marah. Kurasa ia menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dengan marah padaku. Sebenarnya aku cukup tersentuh juga, namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menuruti kemauannya.

"Gomen ne, Menma-kun. A-aku s—uhuk—sibuk," ujarku cepat sambil menarik kedua tanganku. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara bel tanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Aku segera memutar tubuh Menma secara paksa dan mendorongnya pelan. "S-sudah waktunya masuk kelas!"

"T-tapi—"

"A-aku m-masih banyak kerjaan, Menma-kun," bisikku sambil mencengkeram bagian belakang kemeja Menma. Sesungguhnya aku membutuhkan Menma di sisiku saat ini. Karena memang kondisiku kian memburuk. Tetapi aku tak mau terlihat lemah didepannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Menma membalikkan badannya sejenak, mengecup dahiku, dan berjalan menjauhiku untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sebentar aku merasa kehilangan saat Menma benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Namun diam-diam aku juga menghela napas lega, karena dengan ini aku tidak perlu membuat Menma semakin merasa khawatir padaku. Yah, paling tidak aku tidak melihat wajah cemasnya.

"Hinata-senpai, tolong aku bawakan ini!" kata Konohamaru—adik kelasku—yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku.

Baru saja aku hendak menoleh ke arahnya, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerbu ke kepalaku. Dunia serasa berputar, dan seisi kepalaku mulai berwarna gelap. Sayup-sayup kudengar beribu-ribu suara yang memanggil namaku, dan detik berikutnya suara-suara itu lenyap. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

**-ooo-**

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku, dan cahaya yang seakan-akan beribu-ribu watt langsung menyerbu mataku dan menyilaukannya. Aku mengerang sangat pelan hingga hampir-hampir tidak terdengar. Dengan segera aku membuka kedua mataku lebih lebar lagi, dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkanku.

Ada Naruko dan Menma di ruangan serba putih ini.

Namun yang mengejutkanku bukan hanya itu, tetapi pemandangan di mana Menma mencium dengan sangat mesra pipi Naruko.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang tidak kuhendaki datang menyerang hatiku. Eh, apa-apaan ini? M-mengapa aku seakan-akan merasa cemburu? Bukankah aku tidak mencintai Menma? Lantas mengapa hatiku seperti ditusuk saat melihat Menma mencium Naruko sedemikian lembutnya?

Tanpa berkata-kata, aku segera menutup kedua mataku untuk berpura-pura tidur, sekalian memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tetapi ternyata mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan aku segera mendengar langkah Naruko yang semakin menjauhi ruang kesehatan.

Setelah keberanianku muncul lagi, aku kembali membuka kedua mataku, dan hanya mendapati Menma di ruangan itu.

"Menma-kun…" panggilku lemah pada kekasihku yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan.

Ia pun segera menoleh ke arahku dan segera berkata dengan lega, "Kau sudah sadar, Hinata-koi? Apa kubilang? Sudah kusuruh kau beristirahat, dan kau tidak mendengarkanku! Sekarang apa akibatnya?"

Cih. Lagi-lagi ia marah.

"G-gomen na sai, Menma-kun. A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," bisikku lembut padanya dengan sebelah tangan terangkat untuk membelai pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja aku sudah senang," balas Menma dengan sangat lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku, dan mengecupnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan, Menma-kun," kataku pada Menma.

Menma mengerutkan kening, lalu ia berkata, "Bukan aku yang membawamu ke mari."

Aku mengangkat alis dengan bingung, lalu bertanya padanya, "H-hah? J-jadi… s-siapa?"

"Naruto-chan," jawab Menma ringan sembari tersenyum lembut.

N-Naruto? Benarkah yang membawaku ke mari adalah Naruto?

Kesadaranku pun kembali saat kulihat Menma mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Ia memposisikan wajahnya di atas wajahku yang mulai memanas. Seakan meminta persetujuan, Menma menggenggam tanganku, yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya, dengan lebih erat. Aku pun mengangguk, dan segera memejamkan kedua mataku.

Awalnya ciuman Menma terasa lembut dan menenangkan di bibirku. Namun lambat-laun ciuman itu terasa liar. Ia mulai melakukan yang hampir ia lakukan kemarin di ruang musik padaku. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia memanfaatkan aku yang sedang berada dalam kondisi lemah, sehingga sudah pasti tidak bisa memberontak.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai bisa menikmati sensasi menyenangkan dari ciuman yang diberikan Menma. Sama seperti saat Naruto menciumku kemarin.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Menma melepaskan ciumannya, dan ada perasaan berat melepaskannya dari dalam diriku. Namun apa boleh buat, jika Menma menghendaki melepasnya, aku harus mengikutinya. Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum, dan Menma juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun tidak lama, pandangannya tiba-tiba teralihkan pada leherku. Dan perubahan ekspresi yang luar biasa jauh pun berhasil kutangkap dari wajah Menma.

"Bercak merah itu… apa?" tanya Menma sambil mengeraskan rahang bawahnya.

Aku merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Menma.

"B-bercak m-merah a-apa?" tanyaku heran.

Menma segera menyentuh leherku yang—katanya—ada bercak merahnya. Saat ia menyentuh leherku di bagian itu, tiba-tiba seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membawaku pada kejadian kemarin.

Kejadian di mana Naruto meninggalkan bercak itu di leherku dengan mulutnya.

"A-ah, a-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin digigit serangga," dustaku dengan wajah memerah yang seharusnya dapat menggambarkan kebohonganku.

Namun seperti yang kuduga, Menma, yang merupakan tipe orang tidak peka, tidak menyadari arti rona merah di pipiku. Kurasa ia hanya berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis polos yang sudah pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik.

"Oh begitu," gumamnya tidak jelas. Perlahan ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. Ia membelai lambutku dan berbisik lembut, "Tidurlah."

Dengan perasaan lega yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada, aku mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mataku untuk kembali tidur.

**-ooo-**

Aku kembali terbangun dan masih mendapati Menma duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku tersenyum tipis, saat perasaan hangat menyusup ke dalam dadaku. Aku merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang paling beruntung karena memiliki kekasih yang luar biasa setia dan benar-benar tulus mencintaiku.

"Menma-kun," panggilku sambil berusaha duduk.

Menma segera berdiri untuk membantuku duduk. "Jangan paksakan dirimu," bisiknya.

"A-aku s-sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ehm, i-izinkan aku bekerja, ya?" tanyaku memohon pada Menma.

Menma mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau kondisimu memburuk lagi!" tukasnya kesal.

"T-tapi, aku benar-benar sudah j-jauh lebih baik, Menma-kun!" aku menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh leherku, "Aah, lihat 'kan? S-sudah tidak panas!" Memang benar aku sudah merasa sangat baik saat ini.

"Memang sudah tidak panas. Tetapi aku teta—"

Aku segera mengunci perkataannya dengan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama. Wajahku sangat memanas saat ini, karena inilah kali pertama aku seagresif ini. Menma yang awalnya tampak terkejut akhirnya tidak ingin melepaskan ciumanku begitu saja. Ia segera membelai pipi kiriku dengan lembut. Kali ini Menma tidak melakukan ciuman dewasa, melainkan hanya menciumku dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang sanggup kurasakan dengan sangat jelas.

Kemudian ia melepaskan ciumanku dan berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau sudah merasa tidak enak, kau harus kembali ke sini untuk beristirahat."

Senyumku pun mengembang, dan aku segera mengangguk. Menma tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepalaku dengan sayang, lalu membantu aku berdiri dari ranjang.

**-ooo-**

Dengan langkah ringan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ringan, aku berjalan ke tanah lapang tempat para pengurus OSIS—mungkin—sedang bekerja. Saat aku sampai di sana dan hendak memulai pekerjaanku, aku terkejut karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memperbolehkan aku menyentuh satu pekerjaan pun. Meskipun aku sudah melakukan beberapa protes, mereka tetap tidak menghiraukanku dan hanya mengucapkan alasan-alasan klise yang tidak masuk akal.

Ada yang tak beres.

Pasti ada yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberi aku pekerjaan! Dan orang itu tidak salah lagi pastilah dia.

Pastilah Uzumaki Menma yang menyuruh mereka tidak memberikan aku pekerjaan.

Dengan geram aku berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah, menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasku. Dan kebetulan sekali, Menma belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia baru hendak membuka pintu saat aku segera menariknya dengan kesal.

"Kau yang menyuruh mereka, ya?" tanyaku geram tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Eh, ada apa, Hinata-koi?" tanya Menma dengan wajah bingung yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kau yang menyuruh para pengurus OSIS untuk tidak memberiku pekerjaan, 'kan?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan suara bergetar. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Eh, mengapa aku menangis? Entahlah, aku terlalu emosi saja saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Waktu aku diberitahu Naruto bahwa kau pingsan, aku segera ke ruang kesehatan, dan belum sekalipun pergi dari sana sebelum ini. Sungguh, Hinata-koi," terang Menma. Ia mulai mendekap aku dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan aku yang terlihat begitu emosi.

"La-lalu s-siapa yang melakukan itu?" tanyaku dengan suara tidak jelas.

"Entahlah," sahut Menma sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Saat Menma melonggarkan pelukannya, aku mendongak untuk menatap matanya, merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduhnya secara asal.

"Gomen na sai, Menma-kun. A-aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu… h-hanya s-saja—"

"Sssh, sudahlah, tak masalah. Aku tahu itu hanya pengaruh demammu saja, makanya kau emosi," bisik Menma dengan maklum. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menawarkan aku untuk masuk kelas. Namun aku segera menolaknya dan permisi untuk pergi ke tempat para pengurus OSIS lainnya yang sedang bekerja.

Menma pun mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke kelas, sedang aku kembali menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke tempat tadi. Sejenak aku merasa bingung, siapa gerangan yang sudah membuat para pengurus OSIS sedemikian pedulinya terhadapku. Tetapi entah mengapa ini justru merupakan penghinaan buatku. Padahal mungkin ini bentuk kepedulian mereka padaku, namun tetap saja aku tak suka dianggap lemah. Memangnya kalau aku sakit, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

Saat aku tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan perasaan bingung, mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat amat tak ingin kujumpai.

Dengan kaki gemetar, aku mundur perlahan saat melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekatiku.

Rasa takut yang amat sangat kembali menyergap diriku. Sosok itu memandangku dengan tatapan datar yang justru semakin memperkuat kesan mengerikannya. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihatnya, sehingga berniat melarikan diri darinya.

Baru saja aku membalikkan badan untuk berlari, lenganku sudah tertangkap oleh tangan sosok itu. Ia mencengkeramnya dengan sangat erat. Dapat kurasakan embusan napasnya di dekat telingaku, karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat denganku.

Kembali aku bergidik ngeri saat ia berbisik tepat di depan telingaku, "Kau mau ke mana, Hyuuga Hinata?"

_To be continued._

* * *

**Wah, makasih banget buat para pembaca yang mendukung aku :') aku terharuuu Huweeee *nangis kejer* Sayaaang... *meluk Minato* *Dihajar red habanero* *nyemplung ke air cucian***

**Akhirnya aku memutuskan buat melanjutkan saja cerita ini meskipun tetap kontroversial heheh. FYI, story ini bakal selesai di chapter 7 heheh. Jadi nanggung, kulanjutin aja deh ._.a**

**Ngomong-ngomong, author minta maaf soal ciuman yang dilakukan Menma yaah ._. aku sebenernya juga gak tega sama Hinatanya x( tapi tau tau ketulis, pengen diralat jadi bingung._. pokoknya gitu deehh. Dilemma jadi author *gaya dramatis* *diraikiri***

**Yodah, kita lihat balasan review yahh~ cekidot!**

**-lavender sapphires chan:** wakakakakak xD kata Neji: Siapa lo? *ditabok author* *nyengir* Bagus! *toss*Menma sama Naruko yah? Eemm... iya mereka kembar.. tapi... gimana ya jelasinnya? Baca aja deh xD pokoknya gitu deeehh di chapter 7 nanti bakal dijabarin panjang lebar. Makasih udah mau bacaa!

**-awitway: **Tuuuh, sudah kubuat Naru nyelametin Hina xD aah, aku juga gak rela dia dijamah Sasu T^T Makasih yaa udah mau baca~

**-Amanojaku Miyanoshita:** Ceritanya si Menma gak peduli lagi soal Neji ituu. Yang dia pikirin saat itu adalah: Hinata suka sama dia dan nerima dia (padahal dia gatau kalo Hinata cuma pengen nyenengin Naruto-a) Pokoknya gitu deh xD arigatou sudah mau baca~

**-Nonachi Shiro:** Waaah, tenang sajaa.. Hinata sudah diselamatkan xD Wah sayangnya Hinata sama Naruto bukan sama Menma :/ Ammeen, aku pasti semangat (9^A^)9 makasih yaa udah mau baca~!

**-FatitaRH: **Ohya? wakakakak xD tapi tetep dingin dingin gitu kok. Gomen yaa masalah Sasukenyaa -_-a Iya memang xD Kakashi kayak pedooo xD. Oh memang Neji pernah suka, tapi udah ga suka lagi, jadi yang ada di chapter 2/3 itu si Neji cuma semata-mata membuat Menma jeles xD gitu lah pokoknya wahahahah. Tidaaak, Hinata tidak sempat di 'itu' sama Sasuke xD tenang saja. Dan Hinata bukan kasian sama Menma tapi pengen buat Naruto seneng :( melas bener sih si Menma -_-a. Makasih ya atas dukungannya~ *muncul ke permukaan*

**Wookeeh, sekian dulu balasannya~  
Makasih ya buat para pembaca setia T_T aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! (Y^Y)9**

**spoiling dikit nih: Di chapter selanjutnya, Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya sama Hinata tentang apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Terus.. udah gitu... teruss.. teruss... Yah, baca saja lah ._.a**

**Sekali lagi:**

**ARIGATOU!**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_

*pake jurus Sai* *POOF* *jadi tinta*


	6. 6

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

**Warning:**

Controversial, OOC, AU, Stupidly, typos everywhere

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairing:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

**PART SIX**

* * *

"Kau mau ke mana Hyuuga Hinata?"

Suara itu seakan bergaung-gaung di telingaku. Pegangannya pada lenganku pun mulai berpindah. Ia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, membekukan setiap gerak-gerikku yang mungkin sanggup ia baca.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" bisikku lirih ketika keringat dingin mulai menjalari keningku.

"Mengapa kau ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu dengan nada bicara datar yang tak memancarkan ekspresi apa pun.

Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. Rasa takut benar-benar sudah menguasaiku. Aku takut kejadian kemarin kembali terulang. Aku tak mau ia kembali memonopoli tubuhku seenak jidatnya. Aku… benar-benar takut. Namun tak dapat melakukan hal apa pun.

"Tenang, aku tak akan macam-macam padamu," katanya sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelahku. "Ikut aku."

Ia pun berjalan mendahuluiku seakan benar-benar percaya aku akan mengikutinya. Padahal aku bisa saja kabur saat ini. Namun entah mengapa, aku justru mengikutinya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi ini. Langkahku masih gemetar, namun aku merasa penasaran akan hal apa yang hendak dilakukan Sasuke kali ini. Jadi aku mengikutinya.

Ternyata Sasuke menggiring aku menuju kantin. Ia mengajak aku duduk di salah satu tempat di sudut ruangan. Tak ada satu pun dari kami berniat membuka pembicaraan. Kami hanya duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam diam, dan saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa benar-benar berbicara.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghela napasnya, mulai membuka gerbang komunikasi kami yang sempat terkunci.

"Mengapa kau menolakku?" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke padaku. Pertanyaan pertama yang sangat membuat aku bingung.

"Nan desu ka," tanyaku bingung. Sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Tak usah pura-pura lupa," tukasnya dingin membuat aku berjengit menatapnya.

"T-tapi aku t-tak mengerti a-apa yang kau bicarakan," lanjutku dengan tangan bergetar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh yang asing bagiku.

"Ini darimu, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan benda itu padaku.

Perlahan-lahan aku membukanya dan membaca deretan tulisan katakana rapi itu. Surat yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi, tetapi berisi kata-kata beracun yang sangat kejam. Tidak. Bukan tipeku yang sanggup menulis kata-kata beracun seperti itu. Setelah usai membacanya, aku mendongak menatap Sasuke, masih dengan terheran-heran.

"I-ini b-bukan tulisanku," tanggapanku yang pertama, yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening sedalam ia bisa.

"Jangan bercanda," desisnya tajam.

"A-aku serius!" sahutku.

"Kemarikan," perintahnya. Aku pun segera menyerahkan kertas itu kepadanya, lalu ia mulai membacanya pelan-pelan. Setelah selesai membacanya, ia kembali melipat surat itu lalu berkata, "Tak mungkin ini bukan tulisanmu."

"S-Sasuke-kun, s-sebelumnya aku m-minta maaf. T-tapi aku tidak pernah menolakmu s-seperti itu," jelasku lirih sambil menunjuk kertas surat di tangannya. "L-lagi pula… k-kau belum pernah menyatakan cintamu padaku."

Mendengar penjelasanku, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku pernah! A-aku memberikanmu s-surat saat itu," bantah Sasuke dengan gugup. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat kaku dan datar itu tak kusangka-sangka dapat merona merah juga. "S-sebenarnya aku ingin me-menyatakannya langsung saat aku mengajakmu makan siang saat itu. Namun karena Sakura marah, kita akhirnya t-tidak jadi makan siang. A-akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu surat dengan meletakkannya di lokermu. Dan, saat aku membuka lokerku waktu pulang sekolah, aku menemukan benda itu."

"T-tapi aku serius. A-aku belum pernah menerima pernyataan cintamu a-atau semacamnya!" tukasku lagi. Masih ngotot dengan pendirianku. Memang benar kok. Sepanjang ingatanku yang cukup kuat ini, aku tak pernah menerima surat darinya, apalagi sampai membalas surat itu.

Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena. "Salinlah surat itu dengan tulisan katakana yang sama di baliknya," perintah Sasuke.

Dengan yakin, aku pun melakukan perintah laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Nah," kataku akhirnya sambil menyerahkan hasil tulisanku, "Tidak kubuat-buat. Itulah tulisanku yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menerima 'hasil kerjaku', lalu ia tertegun sebelum menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah.

"J-jadi, surat itu tak sampai padamu, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Aku menggeleng apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu begitu ketakutan kemarin. Kupikir… kupikir surat itu benar-benar darimu. D-dan, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang sanggup menyatakan cintaku dengan mudah pada seorang gadis. J-jadi kalau ada yang menolakku, rasanya aku ingin membunuh gadis itu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sekali-sekali kudapati wajahnya memerah pada bagian kata tertentu. Aku tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"Tak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Bukan masalah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum tulus. Kemudian aku bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "M-memangnya, S-Sasuke-kun m-menulis apa di surat itu?"

Pundak Sasuke segera menegang saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah merah padam. "E-eeto, b-bukan urusanmu! Baka Hinata!"

Aku pun terkikik geli saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh dariku dengan gaya yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat jauh dari kesan 'cool'.

Ah, leganya. Satu masalah terselesaikan. Tinggal urusan Sasuke saja untuk mencari tahu siapa sang penulis surat yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" panggilku saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahku masih dengan pipinya yang merah padam. "Hn?"

"Eng, e-eeto, k-kau tahu tidak siapa yang m-menyuruh s-semua pengurus OSIS melarang aku bekerja?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu sepertinya ia sudah ingat karena ia segera menjawab, "Oh itu. Kakak kembar pacarmu."

**-ooo-**

Eh, 'Kakak Kembar Pacarku'? J-jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto? T-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ah, benar. Saat aku pingsan, ia yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan. Hal itu sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Naruto sempat marah-marah pada pengurus OSIS yang lain karena membuat aku pingsan, dan mengancam mereka agar tidak menyuruh-nyuruh aku lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tak tahu harus senang atau marah akan perlakuan Naruto kepadaku. Bisa jadi keduanya aku rasakan saat ini. Senang karena ia begitu perhatian padaku, dan marah karena ia seakan-akan meremehkan aku; dan menganggap aku payah.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena benar-benar tak ada satu pun dari pengurus OSIS yang meminta bantuanku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Meskipun merasa canggung karena tidak melakukan apa pun, diam-diam aku merasa senang juga. Akhirnya setelah kira-kira lima bulan aku menjadi Ketua OSIS, aku bisa benar-benar beristirahat, melipat tangan untuk melihat anak-anak buahku bekerja.

**-ooo-**

Ternyata aku memang tidak diberi kesempatan bekerja, bahkan oleh Tsunade-sama, hingga waktu pulang sekolah. Aku sedikit tidak enak pada para pengurus OSIS yang lain. Eh, tapi itu 'kan memang sudah seharusnya mereka yang banyak bekerja, dan aku yang memerintah mereka. He-he.

"Hinata-koi, ayo pulang!" kata Menma yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari mengamit lenganku.

"A-ah, i-iya, Menma-kun," sahutku dengan pipi memerah. Ah, lagi-lagi aku merasakan jantungku cukup berdebar keras saat Menma menyentuhku.

Hari ini Menma secara khusus membawa mobil sendiri, agar ia bisa mengantar aku ke rumah sendirian. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin berduaan saja denganku. Sebelum aku mengikutinya ke lapangan parkir mobil, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku harus memberitahu Neji kalau aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Dengan berat hati, Menma mengizinkan aku minta izin.

"Onii-chan!" panggilku saat aku menyusulnya di depan koridor. Aku tidak sendirian karena Menma mengikutiku dari belakang. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin Neji menciumku 'lagi'.

"Ada apa?" sahut Neji yang sudah membalikkan badannya. Ia melirik ke arah Menma dan tersenyum angkuh. Aku dapat merasakan kini Menma tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"A-ano, ak-aku pulang bersama M-Menma-kun, ya?" tanyaku dengan kedua pipi memanas sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ee, kau yakin akan aman jika pulang bersamanya?" Neji balik bertanya dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Menma di belakangku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Menma sudah hendak melangkah maju menuju Neji. Namun dengan cepat aku memeluk lengannya.

"M-Menma-kun, sudahlah," bisikku, berusaha menenangkan Menma yang sudah hampir meninju Neji.

"Oh, pacarmu mudah merajuk, ya?" tanya Neji lagi masih dengan senyumannya yang memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau…" desis Menma. Namun ia tidak lagi bergerak karena tangannya sudah kutahan. Memang pelukanku pada lengannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuh Menma yang lebih kuat dibanding aku, tetapi aku jelas tahu mengapa ia tidak lagi bergerak. Ah, tentu saja karena ia luluh dengan sentuhan dan suaraku.

"Um, ya sudah, Hinata-chan. Kau boleh pulang bersamanya. Namun jika ia merajuk dan mulai mengancam akan macam-macam padamu, melompatlah dari mobilnya," kata Neji panjang lebar sambil menahan tawa.

"T-tidak mungkin Menma s-seperti itu," kataku sambil tertawa canggung, "Ya sudah, itte kimasu!"

"Hn," sahut Neji singkat, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

Sedangkan aku dan Menma juga kembali berjalan ke lapangan parkir mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju tempat itu, Menma tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena sepertinya ia masih merajuk. Jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya yang memberenggut itu. Ah, manis sekali!

Menma pun membukakan pintu penumpang bagian depan mobil Mini Cooper berwarna merah marun miliknya. Aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih dan masuk. Sedikit heran juga, seorang _playboy_ seperti Menma menaiki mobil seimut Mini Cooper. Warnanya merah pula!

"Pokoknya tak akan kubiarkan kau dekat-dekat dengan sepupumu lagi!" ujar Menma, setelah duduk di bangku pengemudi, dengan kesal. Wajahnya yang tampan itu memberenggut sehingga ia tampak sangat manis.

"T-tenang saja, M-Menma-kun. A-aku k-kan p-pacar Menma-kun," timpalku dengan suara yang lambat laun mengecil. Aku merasa benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini. Aku menundukkan kepala, dan memainkan kedua jari telunjukku dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Ah, kau benar, Hinata-chan," sahut Menma. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku sebelum ia menggunakan sabuk pengamannya. Aku membelalakkan mata karena saat aku mendongak, aku mendapati wajah Menma yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"M-Menma-kun…" gumamku pelan—sangat pelan.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Menma sesaat setelah ia mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

Darahku mendesir saat aku menatap Menma yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya. Wajahnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari tampak bercahaya. Belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang juga berkilauan membuat aku terperangkap dalam jaring-jaring pesonanya yang sungguh memabukkan.

"Terpesona ya pada pacarmu?" tanya Menma sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku lagi karena salah tingkah. "Tak apa jika kau terpesona. Aku memang sanggup memesona setiap gadis di dunia ini," lanjutnya dengan nada sombong.

Aku pun tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Itu memang sudah pasti. Terlihat dari betapa _playboy_nya ia. Entah aku sudah menjadi korban pesona ke berapanya, yang jelas saat ini aku mulai menikmati posisiku sebagai kekasih Menma. Lagipula, bukankah Naruto sendiri yang bilang, bahwa Menma jarang mencintai seorang gadis dengan tulus, dan akulah salah satunya gadis yang dicintai Menma secara tulus?

Aku memang benar-benar beruntung.

"Hinata-koi, kau mau makan es krim?" tawar Menma padaku.

Aku yang merupakan '_Ice cream freak_' pun jelas saja mengangguk dengan sangat bersemangat. Um, awalnya aku bukanlah seorang '_Ice cream freak_', tetapi karena pengaruh Neji yang tak disangka-sangka adalah penyuka es krim, aku mulai menjadi penggila es krim. Alasan kedua aku menjadi penggila es krim adalah, karena makanan—atau minuman?—dingin itu sanggup menetralisir rasa marah atau sedihku dengan sekali jilatan. Dan aku menyukai sensasi ketenangan yang diberikannya.

"Sudah sampai! Turunlah," kata Menma sambil melepas _safety belt_-nya.

Aku pun mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil. Pemandangan yang ada di depanku saat baru ke luar dari mobil adalah, sebuah kedai es krim sederhana dengan desain _colorful_ yang sangat manis. Menma segera menggiring aku menuju kedai es krim itu dengan cara melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggangku. Seperti biasa, perlakuannya itu membuat aku merasa gugup.

Menma mengambil satu tempat untuk kami—di sudut ruangan dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya.

"Kau ingin es krim yang seperti apa?" tanya Menma yang sudah berdiri untuk membeli pesanan kami, "Kau pesan apa saja. Aku yang traktir!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Menma, lalu menjawab, "A-apa s-saja, Menma-kun."

Yah, memang apa saja karena aku suka es krim 'apa saja'. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi kalau aku ini '_Ice cream freak_'?

"Hm, baiklah," sahut Menma sambil tersenyum miring, lalu ia mulai berjalan ke tempat memesan.

Setelah ia kembali dengan membawa pesanan kami, kami pun makan es krim itu berdua dengan diselingi derai tawa dan obrolan yang hampir tiada henti. Kira-kira setengah jam lamanya kami berbincang-bincang di kedai es krim itu, tetapi sudah ratusan kali ia membuat wajahku memerah dengan kata-katanya yang memabukkanku. Entah aku tak tahu yang diucapkan Menma itu palsu atau benar adanya. Yang kutahu saat ini adalah aku menikmatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengajak Hinata-koi berjalan-jalan. Namun ini sudah sore. Aku tak mau membuatmu dimarahi," kata Menma, "Jadi, ayo kita pulang. Ah, nanti kau tunjukkan jalan pulang ke rumahmu, ya?"

Untuk menanggapinya, aku hanya mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari tempat kami. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menuntun aku kembali ke dalam mobil Mini Cooper merahnya.

**-ooo-**

"Menma-kun, arigatou," kataku dengan malu-malu setelah turun dari mobil Menma.

"A-ah, iya. Tidak masalah! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya!" sahut Menma sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia berkata pelan dengan wajah memerah, "A-aishite imasu, Hinata-koi."

Setelah itu, ia menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan aku yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh membeku di tempat.

Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. H-haruskah aku merasa senang, atau sebaliknya? Yang jelas saat ini dadaku berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Baru kali ini seorang laki-laki menyatakan cintanya secara langsung seperti itu padaku. Memang iya Menma pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tetapi yang waktu itu terlihat tidak sungguh-sungguh dan hanya main-main. Sedangkan yang barusan, Menma mengatakannya dengan kedua pipi memerah padam.

Blush.

Pipiku kembali memanas. Aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengenyahkan senyuman yang tak dapat kutahan, lalu berbalik badan untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Tadaima!" seruku setelah melepas sepatuku di serambi rumah.

"Okaerinasai. Kau dari mana saja? Laki-laki menyebalkan itu membawamu ke mana?" tanya Neji dengan kening berkerut. Tampak jelas ia merasa tidak suka aku pulang terlalu sore. Apa lagi yang membawaku pergi adalah Menma. Neji semakin memperdalam kerutan di keningnya, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa kau tersenyum dan pipimu memerah begitu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil menahan senyum, lalu menarik tangan Neji menuju ke kamarku.

"He-hey! Ada apa ini? Kau mau memperkosaku?!" tanya Neji panik setelah aku menutup pintu kamar.

'Memperkosa'? Apakah kakak sepupuku sudah gila? Yang benar saja!

"T-tidak! I-ini s-soal—" aku tertawa malu-malu lalu melanjutkan, "S-soal M-Menma-kun."

"Ada apa ini? Apakah Menma telah macam-macam padamu, dan kau menyukainya?" tanya Neji. Kurasa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, Menma yang telah melakukan 'itu' padaku.

"B-bukan!" tukasku sebelum pikiran Neji semakin melenceng jauh.

"Lalu?" tanya Neji heran.

"A-ano. S-sepertinya a-aku mulai me-menyukai Menma-kun," jawabku dengan bisikkan dan wajah yang kian memanas.

"Nani?! K-kau sudah gila, Hinata-chan!" tanggap Neji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya—menyatakan ketidakpercayaan.

"B-benar! B-buktinya s-saja ak-aku merasa senang s-saat M-Menma-kun—" aku menggantung ucapanku, karena tak sanggup menahan debaran jantungku yang kian menghebat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Menma?" desis Neji. Hah, kurasa pikirannya sudah mulai melenceng lagi.

"I-ia b-bilang 'aishite imasu'padaku! Huwaaa!" jeritku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Sssh, jangan berisik!" seru Neji sambil membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangannya, "Bukankah ia sudah sering mengatakan itu padamu?"

Bodohnya kakak sepupuku ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjawab kalau mulutku masih dibekap olehnya. Aku pun hanya melirik ke bawah dan memberi isyarat agar ia melepaskan bekapannya.

"Sumimasen," ujarnya sambil melepas tangannya yang masih menutup mulutku.

"T-tapi y-yang ini b-beda!" tukasku cepat.

Neji diam sebentar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, lalu tampak berpikir sejenak sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menghela napas sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Kalau memang begitu, aku bisa apa? Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan menghalangi perasaanmu," kata Neji sembari memejamkan matanya.

"B-benarkah?" tanyaku bersemangat. Aku segera berlari dan mendudukkan diriku di ranjang, di atas kepala Neji, kemudian aku mengecup dahinya dan berseru, "A-arigatou, Neji-nii-chan!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu," ujarnya dengan mimik wajah serius—masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Neji membuka kedua matanya, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan menanggung jika pada akhirnya kau merindukan Naruto. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika Menma melukaimu—meskipun aku sudah pasti tidak akan tinggal diam—karena dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukai pacarmu itu."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan Neji. Kakak sepupuku itu seperti sanggup melihat masa depan. Namun inilah keputusanku. Aku sudah menjatuhkan sebagian hatiku pada Menma dan berniat menjatuhkan seluruhnya. Tentu saja segala akibat akan kutanggung dengan gagah berani.

"Tenang saja, Neji-nii! Aku akan menanggung semua risikonya," ujarku dengan penuh tekad.

"Baguslah," kata Neji singkat sambil kembali menutup kedua matanya.

"H-hey, a-aku sudah selesai bercerita! K-kau b-boleh keluar sekarang, Neji-nii!" seruku sembari berdiri.

"Diam, aku ingin tidur!" kata Neji malas, lalu ia menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

Aku berjengit mendengar perkataan Neji. "Nan desu ka! B-boleh s-saja kau tidur! T-tapi j-jangan di kamarku!" seruku.

Neji terkekeh geli lalu ia berkata, "Dulu kita sering tidur bersama, bukan? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau tidak mau aku tidur di kamarmu?"

Wajahku segera memanas setelah ia mengatakan itu. Aku pun segera menukasnya, "T-tapi k-kita s-sudah besar! L-lagipula a-aku i-ingin ganti baju!"

"Hm? Ganti saja. Dulu juga kita sering mandi bersama!" timpal Neji dengan santainya.

A-apa-apaan ini?

"O-on-Onii-chaaaannn!"

**-ooo-**

Hari pameran!

Aku segera membuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kuingat adalah, hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan pameran klub! Aku tidak boleh telat barang satu menit pun, karena akulah penanggung jawab kegiatan ini!

Dengan buru-buru, aku segera menyambar handuk di kamarku dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat kulihat Neji sudah hendak memasuki kamar mandi, dengan cepat aku menahan langkahnya dengan mencengkeram tangannya.

"E-eh, ada apa ini?" tanya Neji dengan heran.

"G-gomen ne, Onii-chan. A-aku h-harus buru-buru ke sekolah!" jelasku cepat.

"Tapi 'kan aku duluan yang mau masuk ke kamar mandi!" timpal Neji cepat, "Kalau kau buru-buru, kau di kamar mandi belakang saja!"

"T-tidak mau! Di… di sana seram," tukasku sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kita mandi bersama saja," usul Neji sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"O-Onii-chaaaaannn!" jeritku.

Dengan cepat Neji membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berkata, "Jangan kau ganggu tetangga yang lain! Telingaku sakit, Baka imouto! Ya, ya, ya. Kau boleh masuk!"

Neji pun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan aku mandi duluan. Dengan cepat aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan terburu-buru. Tak memedulikan air yang cukup dingin ini.

**-ooo-**

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapaku pada seluruh anggota keluargaku yang sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Aku mengedarkan pandang dan terheran-heran saat melihat Neji sudah duduk di bangkunya biasa. "B-bagaimana b-bisa N-Neji-nii—"

"Aku terpaksa mandi di kamar mandi belakang, Baka imouto!" gerutunya seraya mengambil makanan ke atas piringnya.

"Neji-chan. Jangan berkata kasar!" kata Ayah dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Sumimasen," sahut Neji cepat-cepat.

"E-eh, gomen na sai, Neji-nii-chan!" kataku sambil mengecup pipi Neji, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hinata-nee-chan sudah sembuh?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada peduli.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengambil yakiniku dari tengah meja putar di depan kami. "A-aku sudah baik-baik saja, Imouto-chan," kataku sambil tetap tersenyum padanya.

Kami berempat pun menyelesaikan makan kami dengan cepat tanpa bersuara lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi klakson dari depan rumah kami. Karena ruang makan kami dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke luar, aku melongokkan kepala dan mendapati mobil _limo_ putih yang sangat kukenali sudah berdiri manis di depan pagar rumah kami.

"Siapa, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"A-ah, e-eeto—" aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku karena jantungku yang mulai berdebar-debar. I-itu kan mobil keluarga Uzumaki!

"Pasti itu mobil ayah pacarmu!" sambung Neji acuh tak acuh.

"Pacar? Kau punya pacar?" tanya Ayah sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"I-iya. M-maaf belum memberitahu O-Otou-san," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ji-san, kau tahu? Pacar Hinata-chan itu anak pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah, lho! Hebat bukan?" kata Neji, mengompori Ayah.

Pipiku kian memerah mendengarnya.

"Dan sepertinya ini adalah hari spesial, karena kau dijemput Ayahnya juga!" tambah Neji sambil tertawa.

"Sssh, d-diamlah, Nii-chan!" timpalku cepat, "O-Otou-san, a-aku berangkat d-dulu ya!"

"Ya. Hati-hati! Ah, bilang pada gurumu, Tou-san tak bisa datang karena harus menemui kolega Tou-san dari Prancis," kata Ayah.

"A-ah, i-iya, Tou-san! Itte kimasu!" seruku lagi sambil menyambar tas selempangku yang kugantung tak jauh dari tampat kami makan.

Mereka bertiga pun menyahut bersamaan, "Hn!"

**-ooo-**

"G-gomen na sai, membuat kalian menunggu!" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan di sebelah mobil, saat kulihat jendela penumpang bagian depan terbuka. Ah, mataku sempat beradu pandang pada sang penumpang di depan. Mata biru jernih itu. Mata yang pernah melihatku dengan lembut. Hatiku sempat terasa perih saat melihatnya, namun aku segera membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu saat kusadari aku adalah milik Menma seorang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hinata! Masuklah!" kata seorang pria asing berambut kuning, yang duduk di bangku pengemudi, sambil tersenyum. Wow, orang itu tampan sekali meskipun kutahu umurnya tidaklah muda. Ia tampak identik dengan Naruto dan Naruko. Tetapi aku yakin, tanpa lensa kontak dan rambut yang dicat, Menma juga tampak mirip dengan pria bermata biru itu.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang, pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat, dan menampakkan sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan warna kuning yang dikuncir ala _twin tail_. Ia berdiri di depanku sembari menatapku tajam, lalu ia berjalan ke bagian depan dan mengetuk jendelanya.

"Naruto-chan! Aku tidak mau duduk dengannya, jadi bertukarlah!" kata Naruko dengan ketus.

"Naruko-chan! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Hinata!" tegas sang pengemudi mobil yang sepertinya adalah Ayah mereka bertiga.

Naruko tidak menanggapi ucapan Ayahnya, dan kemudian Naruto keluar dari tempatnya semula, membiarkan Naruko bertukar tempat dengannya. B-bagaimana ini? Bukankah itu berarti aku akan duduk dengannya dan Menma di bangku bagian belakang? K-kalau begitu, a-apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto?

"Silakan masuk," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Ia mempersilakan aku masuk duluan agar aku bisa duduk di samping Menma.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan masih dengan mata yang menatap lekat pada mata Naruto. Setelah itu, aku masuk ke bangku penumpang bagian belakang, dan segera disambut senyuman lebar oleh Menma.

"Ohayou, Hinata-koi!" sapa Menma sambil menarik paksa tubuhku agar jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"A-aah, i-iya, Ohayou g-gozaimasu, Menma-kun!" sahutku dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Ayo jalan, Tou-chan!" seru Menma bersemangat sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

Aku bisa melihat Ayah kembar Uzumaki hanya tersenyum dari spion.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku merasa canggung karena duduk di sebelah Menma yang terus menerus merangkulku dari sebelah kanan dan di sebelah Naruto yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari MP3 playernya di sebelah kiriku.

"Ah, Hinata. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," kata Ayah kembar Uzumaki, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Namaku Namikaze Minato. Ah, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bertiga tidak bernama Namikaze juga. Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Uzumaki itu nama keluarga istriku, dan aku memutuskan untuk memberi mereka nama istriku saja, dengan berbagai alasan yang tak dapat kujabarkan satu-persatu. Ah, gomen aku jadi banyak bicara."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar suara Ayah kembar Uzumaki yang sangat menyejukkan. Ia benar-benar figur seorang ayah yang didambakan semua anak!

"O-oh. A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, douzo yoroshiku!" sahutku, menjaga kesopanan.

"'_Aku pacar Menma-kun_' seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu pada Tou-chan!" kata Menma sambil memberenggut.

Aku tertawa pelan, dan sekilas kulihat pundak Naruko menegang saat Menma mengucapkan itu.

"Tak perlu Hinata mengatakan itu, Tou-chan sudah tahu, Menma-chan!" kata Minato-ji-san sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Menma-chan!" kata Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan musik-entah-apa.

"Kau saja yang terlalu naïf!" timpal Menma tak suka.

"Eh, memang kau kekanak-kanakan, kok!" sanggah Naruto sambil melepaskan _earphone_-nya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Aku menutup kedua telingaku, karena mereka berdua berdebat di kedua sisi tubuhku yang jelas-jelas dapat membuat kedua gendang telingaku pecah bersamaan. Apalagi telinga sebelah kananku. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika seseorang merangkul kalian, dan orang itu berteriak padahal jarak kalian sangat dekat.

"He, kalian berdua bisa diam tidak? Lihat, Hinata-chan sudah pusing mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar!" kata Minato-ji dengan tenang, tapi karismanya yang ternyata cukup besar sanggup membuat kedua anaknya diam.

"Gomen na sai, Tou-chan," kata keduanya sambil memberenggut.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat mereka berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan saat keduanya memberenggut. Kupikir hanya Menmalah yang tampak manis saat memberenggut. Ternyata Naruto juga. Ah, sial. Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Entah karena siapa.

**-ooo-**

"Arigatou, Tou-chan!" kata kembar Uzumaki bersamaan. Aku juga berterimakasih pada laki-laki baik itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, kulihat Ayah kembar Uzumaki terlihat sangat sabar menghadapi tiga anak kembarnya yang sudah pasti sangat menyusahkan. Betapa hebatnya Minato-ji! Kurasa Kushina-ba-san—yang katanya istrinya—sangatlah merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung karena memiliki suami sebaik beliau.

"Tou-chan akan menyusul, ya. Sekarang Tou-chan ingin pergi sebentar, dan nanti sekitar pukul sepuluh akan kembali untuk melihat-lihat. Itte kimasu!" kata Minato-ji-san sambil melambaikan tangan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!" kata Menma sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk sambil menahan rona merah yang mungkin saja sudah mulai menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Menma-chan," panggil Naruto yang berjalan di sebelah kiriku. Aku dan Menma pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ha?" sahut Menma ketus—masih kesal dengan pertengkaran bodoh mereka tadi.

"Tolong jaga Hinata-chan hari ini," kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kau tak kan kumaafkan."

Aku dan Menma menghentikan langkah kami. Sama-sama terperangah mendengar perkataannya barusan. Mata kami berdua melekat erat pada punggung Naruto yang tengah berjalan menjauh di sebelah Naruko.

Ada perasaan aneh yang mulai menjalari dadaku. Rasa sesak yang mulai mendesak air mataku keluar. Tetapi berkat usaha mati-matian yang kubuat, air mata tak sempat menjalari pipiku.

Menma mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggangku, lalu berkata dengan rahang mengatup rapat, "Tak akan kubiarkan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

Janji itu. Janji yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Menma. Aku merasa janji itu tak akan terlaksana—khususnya hari ini.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Yosh. Akhirnya apdet juga nih. Ah, ternyata masih banyak kontra ya -_- banyak yang masih belom paham maksud cerita ini. Harus gimana lagi aku nyampein ceritanya? T^T**

***lemes* Yaudah lah, liat balesan review aja. Cekidot**

**-lawliet uzumakie:** Wkwkwkwkkwk, kamu suka Menma atau gasuka Hinatanya jahat? xD wkwkkwk xD *nyusul ke selokan* *nyikut lengan lawliet uzumakie* *kedip-kedip jijik* Jangan pundung lahh..

**-Soputan:** Aduuh, harus berapa kali kubilang kalo aku ini Hinata Centric yang gak akan bikin dia jadi cewe murah T^T *narik ingus* *srooot. Setauku kalo murahan itu, dianya yang ngegodain. Tapi kan ini dia yang digodain T^T hiks.. Arigatou yaa *narik ingus*

**-bluerose:** Wah, banyak banget pertanyaannya *melongo* *ngeces* *digaplok*. Oke, kujawab satu-satu. Naruko dan Menma sodara kembar, tapi punya hubungan 'aneh'. Neji segitunya karena dia kesel banget sama Menmaa (dia pernah suka Hinata, tapi udah bertahun-tahun yang lalu ceritanya). Sasuke... ah, baca saja di chapter ini xD. Hinata suka siapa itu udah jelas sekali ~(^o^)~ kan pairing-nya NaruHina ^^a. Okeee~! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Wokeh, hanya ini reviews yang kuterima T^T *mewek* Gakpapa lah, pasti banyak tuh yang baca tapi ga review. Aku yakin kok silent readers ku banyak *ketawa jahat* *PD tingkat akut* *digaplok readers***

**Yosh! Akan kuapdet kelanjutannya sesegera mungkin yaah~ semoga ending (di chapter berikut-nya) tidak mengecewakan Y^Y.**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_**  
**

*ngegambar burung* Ninpou: Choujuu giga! *naik burungnya* *terbang*


	7. 7

**Summary:**

Berlatar tempat di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sang Ketua OSIS yang tidak tegaan pada akhirnya terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kembar tiga aneh yang mendadak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Petualangan tak terduga yang terpaksa kujalani sepertinya patut untuk kuceritakan pada kalian.

* * *

**Warning:**

Controversial, OOC, AU, Stupidly, typos everywhere

**Rate:  
**T+ (semi M 'maybe')

**Genre:  
**Romance**  
**

**Pairing:  
**NaruHina, MenmaHina, and Menma(fem)Naru

**Disclaimer:  
Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the best animator & mangaka eveeeerrr  
**

So, this is it!** Anonymous Hyuuga **presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WEIRD TRIPLETS"**

**LAST PART**

* * *

Saat aku dan kembar Uzumaki baru datang, para pengurus OSIS sudah banyak yang datang dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan. Ketika melihat aku baru datang, terlihat jelas rasa kesal di mata beberapa dari mereka.

"S-sumimasen a-aku baru datang," kataku sebelum mereka sempat memprotes kedatanganku yang agak terlambat.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku berdiri di sebelah Menma, dan langkahku segera terhenti oleh dua hal. Pertama, tangan kananku yang langsung ditahan oleh Menma di belakangku; dan kedua, tangan kanan Naruto, yang berjalan di depanku, sudah melintang di depan mataku.

"Biarkan mereka yang bekerja banyak," ujar Naruto dan Menma bersamaan, membuat semua yang mendengarnya, termasuk aku, terkejut.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" timpal mereka lagi, bersamaan, dengan penekanan di tiap-tiap katanya.

Aku pun menyerah karena sudah pasti mereka tidak akan mengalah pada kemauanku. Dengan penuh rasa menyesal, aku _nyengir_ saat ditatap oleh para pengurus OSIS. Tanpa bersuara, aku membuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan 'gomen' pada mereka. Dan untungnya mereka segan pada Naruto dan Menma, sehingga mereka tidak lagi menghiraukan aku.

"Sekarang temani aku di kelas," kata Menma sambil menarik aku mendekat, "Aku ingin berduaan denganmu."

"A-ah, i-iya, Menma-kun," bisikku dengan wajah memerah.

"T-tapi s-seharusnya Hinata bekerja, Menma-kun!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara perempuan membuat aku mendongak. Aku mendapati Naruko tengah menatap Menma dengan tidak setuju, lalu pandangannya berpindah padaku. Ia menatapku penuh rasa dendam. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka dengan cara Menma memperlakukan aku.

"Sudahlah, Naruko-chan. Jangan ganggu mereka," Naruto dengan cepat menyudahi awal pertengkaran ini. Ia merangkul pundak Naruko dan menyeret gadis berambut panjang itu menjauh.

Setelah duo Naru itu pergi, aku menoleh ke arah Menma. Tebak apa yang aku temukan di wajah Menma. Ia memandang kepergian Naruko dengan pandangan sayu. Pandangan itu sangatlah menyakitkanku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang mereka berdua. Detik berikutnya, Menma segera memperbaiki ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum padaku dan berjalan di sampingku menuju kelas kami yang mungkin masih belum ada orangnya.

Ekspresi Menma yang barusan itu seakan-akan menghantui otakku yang masih berusaha menggali kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Menma dan Naruko.

**-ooo-**

"Menma-chan!" panggil seseorang dari belakang aku dan Menma yang tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi arena pameran klub yang ramai dipadati pengunjung.

"Wah, Tou-chan! Kau datang lebih cepat, ya?" sahut Menma setelah ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Ayahnya yang sudah datang dengan menggandeng seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Kurasa itu adalah Ibu dari kembar Uzumaki.

"Kushina, itu pacar Menma yang tadi kuceritakan. Namanya Hinata. Hinata, ini istriku, namanya Kushina," kata Minato-ji-san sambil tersenyum padaku untuk memperkenalkan istrinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, douzo yoroshiku!" ujarku sambil menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Namikaze Kushina. Kochira koso yoroshiku!" balas perempuan ramah itu juga sambil tersenyum.

"He Hinata-koi, kau jangan tertipu dengan senyum manis Okaa-chan! Kalau ia sedang marah, zombie pemakan otak pun akan takut dengannya!" kata Menma sambil melirik Ibunya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Menma, sedang Kushina-ba-san sudah maju ke depan untuk menjitak kepala Menma.

"Jaga bicaramu! Paling tidak kau harus menunjukkan citra baik Ibumu sebelum kau menikahi Hinata!" kata Kushina-ba-san sambil menjitak kepala Menma yang segera mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itu baru awal," bisik Menma padaku, dan lagi-lagi aku tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudah, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ingin pergi berkeliling dulu, ya! Sampai nanti, Hinata!" kata Minato-ji-san sambil tersenyum, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Hinata, kau Ketua OSIS, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menjawab dengan wajah memerah, "I-iya, Oji-san,"

"Kerjamu bagus sekali!" tambah Minato-ji-san—lagi-lagi—sambil tersenyum.

Pasangan suami istri itu pun pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Menma. Kami berdua pun mulai berjalan untuk berkeliling, sekaligus mempermudah pekerjaanku untuk mengawasi kegiatan tiap klub.

"Benar kata Otou-chan. Pekerjaanmu luar biasa!" puji Menma dengan kagum.

"T-tidak, M-Menma-kun. I-ini bukan p-pekerjaanku s-saja!" tukasku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah kau ini. Sekali-sekali kau harus mengakui kalau kau itu hebat, Hinata-koi!" lanjut Menma sambil mengecup bibirku singkat, tanpa persetujuan dariku. Pipiku memanas saat menerima perlakuannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. "He-he, aku suka melihatmu jika sedang tersipu," bisik Menma dekat wajahku.

Aku mendorong wajahnya dengan gerakan lembut sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

Baru saja kami mulai berpacaran, sebuah tangan seputih kertas menepukku dari belakang, membuat aku terlonjak kaget.

"Sumimasen, Hinata-chan. Tsunade-sama meminta laporan tiap stan klub dan stan kelas darimu," kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tch, Sai! Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu acaraku dengan Hinata-koi?!" bentak Menma dengan kesal.

"Gomen na sai, Menma-san. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu acaramu. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari Tsunade-sama," jawab Sai dengan ringan sambil—lagi-lagi—tersenyum.

"S-sudahlah, Menma-kun. A-aku ak-akan k-kembali setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. L-lagi pula ini pekerjaan wajib Ketua OSIS dan t-tak bisa dilimpahkan," jelasku pada Menma sambil mengusap lembut kedua pipinya, "Sai-kun, s-sankyuu s-sudah menyampaikan pe-pesan Tsunade-sama."

"Doita. Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Sai sambil berjalan pergi.

"Sebelum kau menyusul Sai, cium aku dulu!" perintah Menma padaku dengan wajah memberenggutnya yang manis, sambil menahan kedua tanganku yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"T-tapi i-ini tempat ramai," tolakku dengan suara lirih. Sudah dapat dipastikan kedua pipiku sudah memerah saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cium, atau kularang kau pergi?" ancam Menma.

"K-kau i-ingin aku d-dimarahi Tsunade-sama?" tanyaku dengan balas memberenggut.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menciummu!" tukas Menma cepat sambil mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku dapat merasakan kedua pipiku sudah memanas saat ini. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku melihat ke sekelilingku, dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata sedang melihat kegiatan kami. Itu membuatku semakin malu dan memerah!

"Wah, dua anak itu manis sekali, ya? Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih muda, Maeda!"

"Berciuman di tempat seperti ini. Ck, dasar anak muda!"

"Wah mereka serasi sekali!"

Tanggapan mereka ternyata memperburuk keadaan, karena aku sudah hampir pingsan saat ini!

Akhirnya, Menma menghentikan ciumannya. Ia memandangku dengan sayang, lalu ia membelai rambutku dan turun ke kedua pipiku yang masih merah.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Hinata-koi," bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Deg.

Senyumannya yang barusan. Membuatku merasa ada sebuah perasaan janggal di hatiku. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah itu senyuman yang sama dengan yang biasa ia berikan padaku? Tetapi, seakan bisa menatap masa depan, aku merasa senyuman itu merupakan awal dari segala hal yang nantinya akan kuhadapi.

"I-iya, Menma-kun. Itte kimasu!" sahutku setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Tunggu," ujarnya saat aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati kedua pipinya memerah sebelum ia mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku pun tersenyum dan mulai berlari menjauhi Menma, untuk mulai melakukan pekerjaan wajibku sebagai penanggung jawab utama acara ini.

**-ooo-**

Akhirnya, berbelas-belas stan dari klub dan berbelas-belas stan lainnya milik tiap-tiap kelas sudah kudatangi dan kubuat masing-masing laporannya. Pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan, ditambah lagi aku yang baru saja pulih dari sakit. Kakiku seakan-akan mati rasa. Aku hampir-hampir tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan kakiku. Belum lagi kedua tanganku yang juga bekerja giat. Tangan kiriku memegang papan dengan kertas laporan, dan tangan kananku yang kugunakan untuk menulis dengan rajin.

Hah, ini saatnya aku mendatangi Menma. Tapi, di mana ia? Aku pun bergegas mencari Menma segera setelah menyerahkan laporan sederhanaku pada Tsunade-sama, yang tak sengaja kutemui sedang duduk-duduk di kafe semi-permanen bertemakan _thriller_ milik kelas 2-3. Aku menyusuri jalan kecil dari tanah lapang menuju kantin yang ternyata juga ramai dipenuhi pengunjung. Pencarianku di kantin berhasil nihil karena aku tidak menemukan keberadaan kekasihku. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah elit Konoha Gakuen. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, aku menyusuri koridor, berharap menemukan Menma di sana.

Ternyata, ia juga tak ada di sana. Lalu ia di mana? Karena sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, aku berjalan pelan-pelan menaiki tangga. Belum sempat kuinjak lantai dua, aku mendengar suara seperti decapan dan desahan lembut dari atas. Mendadak perasaanku tidak enak. Entah pemandangan apa yang akan kutemukan di atas, aku tetap melanjutkan jalanku dengan perlahan-lahan dengan jantung berdebar keras.

Akhirnya kakiku berhasil menginjak lantai dua. Aku menengok ke koridor di sebelah kanan dan tidak menemukan apa pun.

Hingga akhirnya kutemukan pemandangan menyakitkan di sebelah kiriku.

Pemandangan dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman. Berciuman dengan cara yang sangat dewasa. Kulihat sang lelaki sudah mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh perempuan di depannya—yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia sentuh.

Bukan itu yang membuat hatiku serasa seperti diremas-remas.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dan perempuan berambut kuning panjang itu sangatlah familiar.

Menma dan Naruko.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, air mata mulai mengalir pelan-pelan dari mataku. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Menma bilang ia mencintaiku? Dan bukankah Naruto bilang bahwa Menma mencintaiku dengan tulus? Lalu, mengapa ia melakukan ini disaat aku sudah mulai bisa mencintainya? Lalu apa arti kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang baru saja ia ucapkan?

Dan kenyataan bahwa yang dicium adalah kembarannya, membuat hatiku semakin terasa sakit.

Sejenak kemudian kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai limbung. Posisiku yang berada di ujung tangga sangatlah tidak menguntungkan jika aku terjatuh saat ini. Namun apa daya, kakiku tak bisa diajak kompromi karena mulai melemas dan membuat aku jatuh ke belakang.

Tidak. Aku tidak sempat jatuh karena ada dua buah tangan yang menahan aku.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang baik yang menolongku. Suara itu begitu familiar. Menenangkan hatiku yang sedang kalut. Membuatku merasa bahagia saat ini. Aku ingin segera memeluk pemilik suara itu.

Tak bisa menjawab, aku terisak tanpa suara. Sang pemilik suara yang sudah pasti adalah Naruto itu segera memperbaiki posisi berdiriku. Ia berjalan ke sebelahku dan lantas menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di sana, Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, dan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya.

"Jangan lihat," bisik Naruto sembari merengkuh aku dalam pelukannya. Ia menggeram pelan dengan tangan yang memelukku semakin erat, "Keterlaluan."

**-ooo-**

Aku dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam di seputar tanah lapang. Naruto merapatkan rangkulannya sedang aku terus menerus terisak di sebelahnya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa aku baru saja melihat kekasihku mencium kembarannya membuat hatiku serasa nyeri tak tertahankan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi biasa saja jika aku belum mulai mencintainya. Tetapi ini berbeda. Ini kondisi yang jauh berbeda.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangisi laki-laki berengsek itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa ekspresi pada nada bicaranya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, namun tak sanggup menatap mata biru jernihnya yang diliputi kemarahan.

"Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika menyakitimu?" sambungnya, membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa dingin. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat aku otomatis juga berhenti. Kami berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup jauh dari hiruk pikuk pameran klub. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, dan memposisikan aku di depan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia memegang kedua bahuku dengan erat, menatap mataku dengan lembut, dan berkata perlahan, "Kumohon jangan menangis lagi."

Seakan terhipnotis oleh kata-katanya yang mengalir bagaikan sungai yang tenang, aku menangguk dan membiarkan Naruto mencium bibirku dan memelukku dengan penuh rasa sayang yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Lewat pelukan dan ciuman lembutnya, aku tahu ia begitu mencintaiku tanpa syarat. Bahkan tanpa mendengar pernyataan lewat bibirnya, aku sudah tahu itu.

"Ayo kita berkeliling!" serunya dengan wajah berseri-seri, seakan-akan ia tidak pernah marah sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi jalur-jalur air mata, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk bersemangat.

**-ooo-**

"Hebat sekali seorang gadis lembut sepertimu bisa membuat acara yang sehebat ini," kata Naruto dengan kagum, saat kami baru saja keluar dari stan fotografi—yang notabene merupakan stan ketiga yang kami datangi berdua.

"T-tidak, N-Naruto-kun, ak-aku t-tidak melakukannya sendirian," tukasku dengan kedua pipi memerah, "Na-Naruto-kun j-juga membantu aku, 'kan?"

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"I-itu, s-saat k-kau menciumku u-untuk yang pertama kali," jawabku dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan wajah yang kian memanas.

"Ah aku ingat. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal ciuman itu, itu ciuman pertamamu ya? Kau hebat sekali bisa merahasiakannya dari Menma dengan mengarang cerita bahwa ciuman pertamamu adalah dengan sepupumu!" kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil tertawa.

Aku pun turut tertawa saat melihat tawa tulus yang berderai dari bibirnya. Apalagi ketika melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri dan kedua matanya yang menutup saat ia tertawa.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau namakan membuat laporan pameran?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara _baritone _itu di belakang aku dan Naruto. Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh, dan mendapati sosok yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui bahkan sampai akhir hayat pun.

"Kau selingkuh dengan kembaranku, Hinata-koi?" tanya Menma, sang pemilik suara _baritone_, dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Cih. Kau ternyata masih berani, ya memanggil Hinata-chan dengan _suffix_ 'koi'-mu itu?" sahut Naruto dengan geram.

"He, apa masalahmu? Hinata pacarku, dan aku bebas memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ itu. Apa urusanmu, eh?" tantang Menma. Kemarahan tersirat jelas di kedua matanya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Aku bukan lagi pacar Menma-kun," desisku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari kedua sepatuku. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat, berusaha menahan air mata yang menjadi pertanda bahwa aku sedang sangat marah.

"Hey, kau bicara apa?" tanya Menma. Kulihat dari bayangannya, ia berjalan mendekatiku namun segera dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Ia melihatmu mencium Naruko," desis Naruto dengan bengis, "Di koridor lantai dua."

Aku memberanikan diri mendongak, dan kudapati Menma tengah terperangah. Ia menatapku tidak percaya, dan aku hanya memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"Tega sekali kau menyakiti hati Hinata-chan. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah memaksakan diri untuk mencintaimu. Dan sekarang apa? Kau lukai hatinya dengan mencium perempuan lain yang jelas adalah adik kembarmu!" seru Naruto marah, mengundang perhatian pengunjung yang berada di dekat kami. "Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi pagi? Ya, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, dan tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Hinata-chan lagi."

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kiriku, dan mengajakku berjalan melewati Menma yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Asal kau tahu, orang yang merebut ciuman pertama Hinata-chan bukanlah Hyuuga Neji, melainkan aku," tambah Naruto dingin saat kami masih berada di sebelahnya.

**-ooo-**

"Naruto-kun," panggilku saat Naruto masih menarik tanganku dengan kasar agar segera menjauh dari Menma. Ia tidak menghiraukan aku dan masih melanjutkan perjalanan. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah, dan ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap aku. "Apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Jelaskan aku tentang hubungan mereka berdua," bisikku dengan suara bergetar.

Laki-laki yang kuajak berbicara mengerutkan keningnya dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Kau janji tidak akan menangis? Kalau kau janji, aku akan menceritakannya."

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin, padahal aku sendiri tidak yakin aku tidak akan menangis.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil menghela napas. Kemudian ia mulai bercerita.

Katanya ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama, kira-kira sejak lima tahun yang lalu ketika mereka masing-masing masih berusia sebelas tahun. Berawal dari sebuah pertolongan kecil yang diberikan Menma ketika Naruko terjatuh, dan saat keduanya saling memandang, mereka saling jatuh hati. Tak ada yang mengetahui perasaan mereka selain keduanya sendiri, hingga suatu hari Naruto melihat mereka berdua berciuman di kamar Naruko. Naruto memaksa mereka menceritakan yang terjadi, hingga jelaslah semuanya.

Menma tak ingin orang lain mengetahui akan hubungan terlarangnya dengan adik kembarnya. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan untuk menjadi _playboy_ dengan bergonta-ganti pasangan, dan bahkan memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih dalam waktu bersamaan. Hal itu tentu untuk menutupi kehadiran Naruko dalam kehidupan cintanya, dari orang lain. Naruto berkata keduanya sangat sulit dipisahkan, karena keduanya memang sudah saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan. Entah mereka berdua sadar atau tidak kalau mereka itu satu darah.

"Bahkan mereka berdua sudah melakukan 'itu' beberapa kali," tambah Naruto, membuat kedua mataku membelalak.

"K-kau s-serius?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yah begitulah. Aku sering mendengar suara-suara tidak wajar dari kamar salah satu dari mereka jika hanya ada kita bertiga di rumah. Setahuku, Menma adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang melakukan 'itu' pada Naruko. Dan yah, Menma memberitahuku bahwa hampir delapan puluh persen kekasihnya sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Kemudian Naruto terkekeh dan berkata, "Aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh agar ia tidak macam-macam padamu."

Pernyataan Naruto yang terakhir membuat jantungku berdebar hebat. "P-pantas s-saja k-kau hampir s-selalu ada j-jika aku sedang kesulitan," ujarku dengan wajah memanas. Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Aku merasa sangat berbunga-bunga!

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Lalu ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku, "E-eh, Hinata-chan. Kelas 1-2 membuat 'kedai _maido_', 'kan? Kau ingin ke sana? Aku yang traktir."

"B-boleh s-saja," sahutku.

"Oke, kita ke sana!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan di sebelahku. Aku melihat ia tampak gelisah sepanjang perjalanan kami ke kedai yang dimaksudkannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kulihat dari ekor mataku wajahnya memerah, lalu ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku. Aku agak terkejut juga, namun segera merasa nyaman diperlakukan demikian olehnya.

"Selamat datang di kedai kami!" seru semua 'pelayan' kedai _maido_ ini. Mereka semua, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, menggunakan seragam ala _maid_ yang sangat manis.

"Wah, ternyata yang datang Ketua OSIS! Minna, kita berikan pelayanan terbaik untuknya! Oh, astaga, ia datang bersama Naruto-senpai!" seru salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Aku tersenyum ramah padanya, dan setelah itu, ia memberikan tempat duduk ternyaman di kedai mereka kepada kami.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa? Gratis untuk kalian!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan bersemangat.

"J-jangan gratis!" sergahku merasa tidak enak.

"Hey, 'kan Hinata-senpai yang menyiapkan ini, masakan kami tidak memberi senpai gratis!" sahut orang itu berusaha meyakinkan aku bahwa aku harus menerimanya.

"T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan, mereka ingin menyenangkanmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu," ujarku akhirnya—menyerah.

"Nah! Apa pesanan kalian?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat sembari mengambil kertas pesanan dan pensil dari kantong celemeknya. Setelah itu kami berdua menyebutkan pesanan kami. Lalu ia berkata, "Dua muffin coklat dan dua kopi hangat akan segera datang! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-senpai sudah putus dengan Menma-senpai?"

Sedetik aku merasakan sakit itu kembali menusuk hatiku, namun dengan cepat aku menepisnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Pantas saja Hinata-senpai jalan dengan Naruto-senpai. Oh ya, menurutku Hinata-senpai lebih cocok dengan Naruto-senpai, lho!" ujarnya sambil terkikik, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi kami.

Aku tersenyum malu mendengar ucapannya. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa dan melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan menggoda. "Kau dengar, Hinata-chan? Kau lebih cocok denganku katanya!" ujarnya sambil mengerling padaku.

"A-aku 'kan p-pacaran d-dengan Menma k-karena disuruh Naruto-kun!" protesku dengan bibir bawah dimajukan.

"Hey, jangan monyong begitu. Kalau kau begitu, aku jadi ingin menciumnya!" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Manis sekali!

Kami pun mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa saat menunggu pesanan kami datang. Aku masih terheran-heran sampai detik ini, mengapa Naruto begitu cepat membuat aku tersenyum kembali. Padahal kita sama-sama tahu aku baru saja mengalami depresi berat karena inilah pertama kali aku berpacaran dan pertama kalinya pula aku dikhianati. Namun Naruto dengan mudahnya mengembalikan senyum di bibirku.

Tak lama sebelum pesanan kami datang—lebih tepatnya saat gadis tadi membawakan pesanan kami, pintu kedai dibuka dengan kasar. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama melihat ke arah pintu dan sama-sama terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Menma. Ia datang dengan mata bergerak liar, membuat seluruh pengunjung kedai merasa ketakutan. Terlihat jelas dari gerakan pada pundaknya, napas pemuda itu memburu. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat jelas di matanya. Kemudian matanya berhasil menangkap sosokku, dan aku baru dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas-bekas air mata pada pelupuk matanya.

Dengan kalap ia berjalan ke arahku, sedangkan aku semakin merapatkan diriku pada bangku yang kududuki. Tangannya yang kuat menarik pundakku sehingga aku berdiri di depannya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Hinata-chan! Jangan memutuskan hubungan kita seenaknya! Aku tak suka itu!" jeritnya sembari mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur dinding kedai.

"Aah! M-Menma-kun—" aku berusaha berbicara, namun ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku—sehingga dapat kurasakan napasnya di tengkukku—membuat aku terkejut dan tak jadi melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Jadilah pacarku lagi, atau akan kulakukan apa pun untuk merebutmu kembali," kata Menma dingin di sebelah leherku.

"T-tidak, ak—aah!" kata-kataku terputus karena dengan cepat Menma langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di leherku, memberikan sensasi memabukkan sekaligus mengerikan buatku. Ia mulai menciumi leherku dengan kasar, sehingga air mata mulai mengaliri pipiku. "L-lepaskan ak-aku, Menma-kun!" ujarku lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau kembali padaku," desisnya. Kini ciumannya berpindah pada bibirku. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin di ruang kesehatan, namun yang ini terasa lebih kasar dan penuh kemarahan.

Aku menjerit di sela-sela ciuman kami yang tak dapat kulepaskan karena tangannya yang semula mencengkeram pundakku kini menahan pergerakkan leherku dengan menekannya dari belakang. Aku terisak sejadi-jadinya.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan kasar Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Menma dari belakang, sehingga otomatis kakiku yang sudah terasa lemas tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh. Ia menatap adik kembarnya dengan penuh kebencian. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada hal ini. Aku yakin sebelum mereka masuk Konoha Gakuen dan sama-sama menyukaiku, mereka adalah kakak beradik kembar yang rukun. Dan entah mengapa aku merusak semuanya tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, 'jangan sentuh Hinata-chan lagi'? Tidakkah kau mendengarnya? Atau perlu kuulang?" desis Naruto sambil menatap Menma tajam.

"Aku tak mau kau merebut Hinata-chan-ku!" sahut Menma tak kalah galaknya.

Aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat dengan lembut oleh dua buah tangan. Saat kumendongak, kudapati gadis berambut pirang yang tadi melayani aku dan Naruto tengah tersenyum getir padaku sambil membantuku berdiri. Ia mendudukkan aku di sebuah bangku yang agak jauh dariku dan memberikan aku segelas air.

"Hinata-senpai tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Seusai aku meminum air yang ia berikan padaku, aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum sambil berkata, "I-iya. Ak-aku tidak a-apa-apa." Namun air mata yang mengalir di pipiku jelas membuktikan bahwa aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Tunggu di sini," ujarnya. Ia yang semula berlutut di depanku sekarang berdiri dan menghadap dua kakak beradik kembar yang tengah bertengkar hebat. Sembari berkacak pinggang, gadis itu berseru nyaring, "Jangan bertengkar di kedaiku!"

Seketika pertengkaran keduanya berhenti. Naruto yang semula mencengkeram kerah kemeja Menma akhirnya melepaskannya dengan kasar. Sekalipun sudah berhenti, keduanya masih bertatapan dengan kebencian yang tersirat jelas pada wajah mereka.

"Menma-senpai, sebaiknya kau keluar dan jangan ganggu Hinata dan Naruto-senpai!" kata gadis-yang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya itu dengan galak.

Menma memandang sekelilingnya dan sepertinya ia merasa malu. Kemudian ia memandangku sebentar dengan pandangan pilu, dan ia berjalan keluar kedai itu dengan gontai. Saat itulah aku dapat bernapas dengan lega. Naruto menghampiri aku, dan aku segera menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan cemas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan terisak-isak. Aku merasa aku akan baik-baik saja jika ada Naruto di dekatku.

Kemudian, pintu kedai kembali terbuka dengan kasar, dan Naruto bergegas melepaskan pelukannya. Kami berdua melihat ke arah pintu dan kembali terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau apakan adikku, eh?!" tanya sang pelaku pembuka-pintu-dengan-kasar kepada Naruto yang berdiri paling dekat denganku, "Aku dengar ada keributan di sini, dan ada adikku. Kutanya, kau apakan adikku, Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Aku tida—"

"Kau terlambat, Neji-nii," kataku sambil tertawa di sela tangisku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji sambil memelukku dengan erat, "Aku… aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku t-tidak apa-apa, dan b-bukan N-Naruto-kun yang m-membuat aku me-menangis," bisikku sambil terisak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji sambil melepas pelukannya. Aku mengangguk lalu mengusap air mataku. "Kalau begitu, siapa pelakunya?"

"Seseorang," jawabku sambil tertawa, "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

Terjadi keheningan sejenak di antara kami. Naruto memandang malas pada kakak sepupuku yang tadi sempat menuduhnya. Kemudian laki-laki berambut kuning itu mulai berjalan dan duduk di tempat kami semula. Ia memberi isyarat padaku agar duduk di depannya, dan aku mengikutinya.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan berkata, "Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin selama ada kau, Hinata-chan baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Neji berpamitan padaku, dan baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, gadis pelayan berambut pirang itu memanggilnya dengan kedua pipi memerah, "N-Neji-senpai."

Neji menoleh, dan kulihat rona merah di pipinya. Lalu ia menggaruk tengkuk dengan salah tingkah dan menyahut, "E-eh, S-Shion-chan! Hai! Aku tidak melihatmu."

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Shion itu memainkan kakinya, dan berkata malu-malu, "Neji-senpai tidak m-makan di sini?"

"A-ah, nanti aku akan kembali. T-tapi saat ini aku masih ada urusan dengan teman-temanku," sahut Neji salah tingkah.

"Baiklah! Jangan lupa kembali!" seru Shion, yang segera ditanggapi Neji dengan anggukan.

"J-jadi Neji-nii s-suka Shion?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"B-berisik!" tukas Neji dengan wajah yang kian memerah. Lalu ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan pergi. Sementara aku dan Naruto terkikik melihat perubahan dalam diri Neji yang kian drastis.

"Waaah, Hinata-senpai mengapa tidak bilang kalau kau adalah adiknya Neji-senpai?" tanya Shion langsung setelah Neji pergi.

"K-kau s-suka Nii-chan?" tanyaku padanya. Tanpa ragu, Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Wah, s-sepertinya kau ak-akan menjadi kakak iparku."

Shion tertawa mendengar penuturanku, lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "Pesanannya!" Shion mengambil nampan dengan pesanan kami di atasnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Yah, sudah dingin! Biar kubuatkan lagi!"

"Tidak usah," tukas Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok!" timpal Shion.

"Bukan masalah direpotkan! Aku tahu kau akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tetapi perutku tidak akan senang hati menunggumu lagi!" jawab Naruto membuat aku dan Shion _sweatdrop_ akut kelas berat.

"Baiklah. Ini pesanan kalian! Spesial gratis dari 'Kedai _Maido_'!" ujar Shion bersemangat sembari meletakkannya di meja kami.

"Arigatou, Shion-chan. E-eh, ak-aku boleh memanggilmu dengan _s-suffix _i-itu k-kan?" ucapku.

"Tentu saja! Selamat menikmati!" serunya sambil membungkuk, lalu ia berjalan kembali ke 'markas'nya.

Sembari memakan pesanan kami, aku dan Naruto bersenda gurau—lagi-lagi Naruto membuat aku melupakan masalah dan mengembalikan tawaku. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun yang berbau 'cinta' atau kelanjutan hubungan kami, sehingga aku sedikit merasa lega dan takut juga. Aku ingin menanyakannya pada Naruto, namun merasa tidak enak karena aku perempuan. Namun sepertinya lebih baik begini karena aku takut hubungan kita akan memburuk nantinya.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Naruto setelah kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan 'tur' kami, "Shion-san, terimakasih atas traktirannya, ya! Kami pergi dulu!"

"Ha'i! Datang lagi jika kalian mau!" ujar Shion dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ah, rasanya aku tidak akan keberatan jika adik kelasku ini akhirnya menjadi kakak iparku.

**-ooo-**

Tak terasa sudah pukul enam sore saat aku dan Naruto selesai mengelilingi pameran ini. Oh, aku lupa memberitahu kalau pameran ini juga akan dilombakan nantinya. Stan mana yang hasil _voting_-nya paling banyak akan memenangkan piala pameran klub tahun ini. Dan pengumuman itu akan dilaksanakan pada pukul tujuh malam. Hingga pukul enam sore ini pun pengunjung masih memadati lokasi pameran, padahal _voting_ sudah ditutup sejak pukul lima sore tadi.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menang, ya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto saat kami sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapku, "N-Naruto-kun m-memilih k-kelas atau k-klub mana?"

"Aku memilih kedai _maido_ tadi. Habisnya, Shion-san tadi sangat ramah dan baik pada kita! Kalau Hinata-chan memilih yang mana? Klub robotika? Klub memasak? Ngomong-ngomong, takoyaki di sana sangat enak!" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku t-tidak bisa memilih. K-karena ak-aku Ketua OSIS, ak-aku tidak boleh memihak," terangku pada Naruto yang hanya manggut-manggut.

Kami berdua pun menunggu di aula gedung sekolah, tempat pengumuman lomba dilaksanakan. Aku menunggu sekaligus membantu sedikit-sedikit pekerjaan pengurus OSIS di sana. Mengapa hanya sedikit? Tentu saja karena Naruto yang terus menerus memberikan tatapan mematikan pada para pengurus OSIS.

Akhirnya pukul tujuh pun tiba. Aula mulai disesaki pengunjung sejak seorang pengurus OSIS mengumumkan pelaksanaan pengumuman lomba lewat pengeras suara. Aku yang tadi sempat terpisah dari Naruto pun kelabakan mencari pemuda itu. Karena akhirnya aku tidak menemukannya, aku menghela napas dan menuruti saja kemauan salah satu pengurus OSIS yang memintaku menjadi pembaca hasil lomba.

Ketika dirasa semua sudah memasuki aula raksasa sekolah ini, aku memulai sambutan singkatku yang segera kulanjutkan dengan pengumuman pemenang stan terbaik.

"Untuk kategori pameran kelas, pemenang ketiga hasil _voting_ adalah Stan Ramalan dari kelas 3-2," seruku yang segera disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung.

"Silakan perwakilan dari kelas 3-2 untuk naik ke panggung. Juara kedua diraih ol—" ucapanku terputus ketika aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk menyendiri di atas jendela besar aula. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan mikrofon pada pengurus OSIS yang berdiri paling dekat denganku, dan segera berlari menghampiri laki-laki tadi. Tak biasanya ia menyendiri seperti itu. Bukankah kau _playboy_, _Menma_?

Sangat tergesa-gesa aku menghampirinya ke sisi utara aula itu hingga beberapa kali aku nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung. Akhirnya aku berhasil mendekati Menma, dan sebelum aku sempat memanggilnya, ia sudah angkat bicara duluan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Menma dingin tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh ke arahku.

Aku berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan getir. "M-Menma-kun…" bisikku sambil menggenggam tangannya, "Gomen na sai."

Menma tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Ia melirik ke arah tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya, lalu ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga kini menghadapku.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Aku yang salah," ujar Menma dengan suara serak, "Gomen ne sudah membuatmu ketakutan tadi. Dan maaf soal Naruko."

Aku menahan napasku sejenak untuk menetralisir rasa kesal yang mulai menyusup ke dadaku. Dengan tulus aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Menma kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Sambil tersenyum perih ia berkata, "Aku mencintai Naruko."

"Aku tahu," timpalku.

"Begitu juga sebaliknya. Berkali-kali aku berusaha berpaling darinya, karena sadar kami tak akan pernah bersama. Kau tahu pasti alasannya," ujarnya. Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpaling padamu. Aku pikir aku sudah hampir berhasil, namun ternyata tidak. Saat melihat Naruko menatapku getir, aku kembali pada kenyataan bahwa aku masih mencintainya." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan? Aku tahu aku tak pantas dimaafkan karena sudah melukai gadis sepertimu."

"A-aku m-memaafkanmu, Menma-kun," ujarku sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kau gadis baik," bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata untuk menikmati semilir angin malam, "Kau mau menciumku untuk yang terakhir?"

Sial. Kenyataan bodoh bahwa aku tak akan pernah merasakan bibirnya lagi membuat hatiku terasa nyeri. Namun aku segera mengenyahkan perasaan itu, dan berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kemudian, Menma menciumku dengan lembut. Sangat jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, dan seiring dengan berakhirnya ciuman kami, ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku—seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Rasa perih itu tak dapat kuelakkan lagi, karena aku mulai menangis dan terisak. Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku memang sudah benar-benar mulai mencintai Menma—meskipun perasaanku pada Naruto jauh lebih besar.

"He, kau ditunggu Naruto-chan di atap," ujar seseorang dari balik punggungku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruko tengah menatapku datar sembari berkacak pinggang. Anehnya, saat melihatnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa benci padanya. Dengan ringan aku tersenyum, membuatnya terkejut, dan kemudian aku memeluknya.

"E-eh, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruko, terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan aneh dariku.

"Maaf sudah sempat merebut Menma," bisikku padanya, "Kini aku sudah melepasnya. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu mengusap air mata yang sempat turun. Dapat jelas kulihat pandangannya padaku mulai melunak, dan ada segores senyum yang sangat tipis di bibirnya. Dan kuyakin senyuman itu untukku. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua, dan berlari menuju atap sekolah tempat Naruto, katanya, menungguku.

Saat membuka pintu atap, yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah angin malam yang berhembus sangat kencang. Setelah menutup pintu itu, aku berjalan sedikit memutar, dan kudapati siluet seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik tengah memunggungiku. Ia menopangkan tangannya pada pagar pembatas, dan kulihat rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin.

Dengan santai aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan mengikuti cara berdirinya.

"Kau lama sekali, Hinata-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

"G-gomen ne, a-ada urusan," kataku dengan gugup.

"Kemarilah," ujar pemilik nama Naruto itu sambil menggandeng tanganku. Ia duduk di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari semen, dan menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah aku duduk, tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku.

"N-Naruto-kun…" bisikku dengan kedua pipi memanas.

"Ssh, diam saja dan lihat ke langit," katanya sembari meletakkan telunjuknya yang terasa dingin di bibirku.

Aku mengikuti kata-katanya dan menatap ke langit. Kira-kira lima detik setelahnya, sebuah kembang api raksasa mulai menghiasi langit malam yang tanpa bintang. Kemudian diikuti oleh kembang api-kembang api lainnya yang tak kalah indahnya.

"Ini satu lagi bukti kehebatanmu. Kembang api yang sangat hebat," ujarnya. Aku menunduk dan melihat Naruto tersenyum. "Tunggu, mendongaklah lagi, karena aku baru saja me-_request _pada pengurus OSIS satu yang paling indah."

Dengan segera aku mendongak, dan tepat saat itu sebuah kembang api besar berbentuk hati pecah di angkasa. Aku merasakan darahku mendesir melihat itu. I-itukah yang diminta Naruto pada pengurus OSIS yang lain? Apakah ini artinya—

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto dengan lembut. Ia mulai duduk dan tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"S-sebelum k-kau bertanya, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" tanyaku saat tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sabar.

"T-tolong m-maafkan Menma," ujarku sambil menunduk.

"Aku tak mungkin membenci kembaranku selamanya, Hinata-chan. Tapi saat ini aku butuh waktu," ujarnya, "Kini boleh aku bertanya?"

"B-boleh," sahutku dengan jantung berdebar keras.

"Apakah kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto tanpa sedikitpun nada ragu dalam kata-katanya.

Aku tahu. Tetapi aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"H-hanya itu pertanyaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Jawablah,"

"A-aku t-tahu, Naruto-kun," jawabku. Dadaku rasanya seperti mau meledak saat ini!

Ia mengajakku berdiri, lalu ia berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau sudah menjebol rahasia terbesarku, kau harus dihukum," ujarnya tanpa mengurangi kadar senyumannya.

Aku membelalakkan mata, dan Naruto tertawa.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu dengan menjadi calon istriku," ujarnya langsung, membuat aku nyaris pingsan.

"N-Naruto-kun," bisikku. Darahku benar-benar sudah mengumpul di wajahku saat ini.

"Kau mau, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera mengangguk dan menjatuhkan diriku dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya yang terasa hangat tetapi juga menyejukkan. Pelukan yang akan menjadi awal perjalanan kami berdua. Perjalanan untuk menyelami karakter masing-masing di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Pelukan ini tak akan pernah kulepas sampai kapan pun. Dengar, _sampai kapan pun_.

**_x x x_**

* * *

**Epilogue**.

"Baju akan segera kami antar nanti sore!" aku berkata tidak sabar dengan pelanggan butikku di ponsel. Telepon genggam malang itu kujepit di antara kepala dan pundakku, sedang kedua tanganku mengangkat tumpukan pakaian yang harus kumasukkan ke dalam bagasi.

"Tetapi bisnis itu tidak akan berjalan kalau—Aaah! Sudahlah, turuti saja apa mauku!"

"Nyonya tak perlu khawatir, pesanan Nyonya akan sampai tepat waktu!" kataku lagi tidak sabar, apalagi ada seorang pria yang tengah menelepon di dalam butikku dengan suara yang sangat keras—mengganggu.

"Dengar ya, aku sedang tidak bisa pergi ke sana! Seminggu lagi pernikahanku!"

"Tidak akan jika Nyonya tidak seberisik ini. Ada baiknya kal—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku saat pria di belakangku kian menjadi-jadi. Dengan geram aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berkata padanya, "Tolong diam!"

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Namun kami juga sama-sama terkejut saat saling berpandangan.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

"Menma-kun?"

"Nanti akan kutelepon balik. Terimakasih!"

"Nyonya, aku ada urusan sebentar, silakan telepon nanti. Arigatou!"

Aku memutuskan sambungan dan menoleh ke arah Menma yang juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir kami masing-masing. Kemudian, kami berpelukan, karena sudah lama kami tidak bertemu.

"Apa kabar, Nyonya Uzumaki?" tanya Menma sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Mengapa kau tidak hadir pada pernikahanku dengan Naruto?" tanyaku dengan kesal, "Oh, tolong bantu aku memasukkan ini ke dalam mobilku, ya!"

"Kau masih sesibuk dulu! Soal pernikahanmu, aku minta maaf, karena saat itu aku sedang mengurus perusahaan Tou-chan yang ada di Kanada. Sebagai gantinya, ayo kutraktir makan di kafe seberang," kata Menma sambil membawakan tumpukan pakaian yang kutelantarkan di tanah. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang itu ke bagasi mobilku, dan setelah aku berterimakasih tentunya, kami berjalan ke kafe di seberang butik pribadiku. Ia memilihkan tempat duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang mengarah ke jalanan. Tempat yang sangat identik dengan tempat kami melakukan kencan pertama kami dulu.

"Aku jadi bernostalgia," kata Menma sambil menghela napas, "Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin jeruk goreng," ucapku sekenanya. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin jeruk goreng saat ini.

"Mana ada makanan seperti itu?" tanya Menma sambil mengernyit jijik.

"Memangnya tak ada? Tetapi aku menginginkannya!" kataku memaksa.

"Sudahlah, pesan yang ada di daftar menu, dan mintalah jeruk gorengmu pada Naruto saat nanti di rumah," ujar Menma sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ide bagus.

Aku pun memesan menu yang wajar, dan kami berdua menunggu pesanan kami diantarkan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Menma berdering, dan ia memberi isyarat padaku bahwa itu dari Naruko.

"Moshi-moshi, Naru? Aku sedang di kafe seberang butik langgananmu bersama Hinata-chan. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kau di mana? Oh, sudah dekat butik? Datanglah ke mari. Eh, kau tahu, ternyata butik itu milik Hinata-chan, lho! Sudah kemari saja, nanti biar Hinata-chan yang bercerita. Eh, Hinata-chan semakin cantik!" Menma menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya, dan aku tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu karena aku bisa mendengarkan teriakan Naruko di seberang sana. "Aaah, aku bercanda! Ya, jaa mata!"

Aku tertawa mendengar Menma menelepon Naruko.

"Kudengar tadi saat kau menelepon di butikku, kau akan menikah minggu depan. Dengan siapa?" tanyaku pada Menma.

"Inilah yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun berdebat dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, aku dan Naruko diperbolehkan menikah dengan syarat kami harus menanggung akibatnya sendiri, yaitu anak kami yang akan lahir cacat karena pernikahan sedarah. Sebenarnya aku cukup khawatir dengan hal itu. Namun aku dan Naruko akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak saja," jelas Menma panjang lebar, dan aku hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan datangnya pelayan membawakan pesananku dan Menma, bel yang terpasang di pintu kafe berbunyi, tanda pintu dibuka. Aku menoleh dan melihat Naruko dengan _dress_ pendek selutut yang sangat manis, tengah berjalan mendekati meja kami. Kulihat wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Yah, mungkin tambah cantik.

"Hinata-chan!" panggilnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku merasa lega, akhirnya ia bisa memaafkanku sepenuhnya. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya setelah kami cukup dekat. Ia memeluk aku, dan aku juga balas memeluknya.

"Sangat baik. Naruko-chan sendiri?" tanyaku sembari berjalan duduk di depan Menma.

"Juga sangat baik. Oh ya, butik di depan milikmu, ya? Wah, hebat sekali! Baju-baju yang ada di sana bagus semua. Aku sangat suka, makanya aku berlangganan," kata Naruko dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, "Kalian makan, ya? Ah, kalau begitu aku juga mau!"

Setelah Naruko memesan makanan, kami melanjutkan perbincangan kami. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Naruko-chan, Menma-kun, kalian tahu tidak Naruto ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Kau 'kan istrinya, masa tidak tahu di mana suamimu?" tanya Menma sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"T-tadi ia bilang ingin ke rumah Kushina-kaa-chan," jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tadi tidak ada di rumah," kata Naruko sembari mengangkat bahu. Aku menggigit bibir mendengarnya, karena merasa khawatir. Ia bilang saat ini sedang libur dan ingin pergi ke rumah Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, tetapi ia tidak di sana. Lalu sekarang di mana suamiku?

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan, pasti sebentar lagi ia menelepon," kata Menma berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Tak lama kemudian, telepon genggamku berbunyi, dan aku segera mengangkatnya dengan antusias, "Naruto! Kau di mana?"

"_Aku di depan butikmu dan kau tidak ada. Ah, padahal aku ingin membermu kejutan_!" jawab Naruto, membuat aku tersenyum lega.

"Aku di kafe seberang butik, Sayang. Bersama dua kembaranmu," jelasku sambil tetap tersenyum.

Naruto pun akhirnya berkata bahwa ia akan segera ke tempat aku bersama Menma dan Naruko.

"Naruto-chan bilang apa?" tanya Menma.

"Ia bilang ia akan memberi kejutan untukku. Tetapi sepertinya gagal," jelasku sambil menahan tawa.

"Baka!" kata Naruko sambil tertawa renyah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat kami menoleh ke arah yang sama. Aku melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili yang sangat cantik.

"Kau gagal memberi kejutan, ya? Apa namanya kalau bukan bodoh?" tanya Menma, saat Naruto sudah berdiri dekat kami, sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau!" timpal Naruto sambil menjitak kepala adik kembarnya. Kemudian ia berpaling padaku dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Ia memberi isyarat agar aku berdiri mendekatinya.

Kemudian ia menyerahkan buket bunga itu padaku dan memelukku. Aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Mengira bahwa kejutannya hanyalah buket bunga lili ini saja. Ternyata tidak. Ia menyelipkan sebuah kertas ke dalam genggamanku. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, aku terheran-heran apa maksud kertas itu.

"I-ini apa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tanganku.

"Buka dan bacalah," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku membuka kertas, yang ternyata adalah amplop, itu dan membacanya. Berikutnya, senyuman yang luar biasa lebar mengembang di bibirku.

"Hasil tesmu sebulan yang lalu baru sempat kuambil tadi," jelas Naruto.

"I-ini s-serius?" tanyaku dengan air mata kebahagiaan berlinang di mataku.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" kata Naruto sambil kembali memelukku.

"Hinata-chan hamil?!" tanya Menma dan Naruko dengan suara melengking, "Omedetoouu!"

"Ah, a-arigatou!" jawabku sambil tersipu malu.

"Hey Naruto-chan, kau baru melakukannya sekali? Bagaimana bisa secepat itu? Kalian kan baru menikah tiga bulan yang lalu!" tanya Menma dengan sangat vulgar.

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Jadi diamlah!" timpal Naruto cepat-cepat, "Eh, kudengar Sasuke dan Sakura, teman kita dulu, akan bertunangan, lho!"

"B-benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya. _Ternyata mereka balikkan lagi_.

"Ya, dan saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang surat. Ia bilang aku harus menyampaikan padamu, Hinata-chan, bahwa yang mengirim surat itu ternyata adalah Sakura," kata Naruto, "Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya."

Aku terkikik saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dan kudengar Ino dan Sai sudah hampir menikah," timpal Menma, "Tentu kau ingat Sai, Hinata-chan!"

Aku mengangguk sambil _nyengir_. Mengerti maksud Menma adalah 'Sai si pengganggu orang berpacaran'.

"Temari-senpai sedang berpacaran dengan adik kelasnya dulu. Siapa ya, namanya? Akamaru? Bukan. Itu, teman sekelas kalian dulu, yang tukang tidur!" kata Naruko sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arahku dan Menma.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" jawab kami berdua dengan kompak.

"Kakashi-sensei dikabarkan sudah menikah di luar negri dengan gadis yang berusia jauh di bawahnya," lanjut Naruko lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Iya memang cocok dibilang pedofil."

Sekarang giliranku. "Onii-chan juga akan bertunangan empat hari lagi di rumah Tou-san. Yah, hanya pesta kecil-kecian, tetapi kalian datang, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Tetapi dengan siapa?" tanya Menma.

"Dengan gadis pelayan yang membentak kita di 'insiden kedai _maido_' beberapa tahun yang lalu," jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Oh, gadis cantik itu?" ujar Menma sambil manggut-manggut.

"Menma-kun," panggil Naruko dengan lembut. Aku merasakan hawa membunuh dalam kelembutannya, sehingga spontan aku merapatkan diriku pada Naruto.

"Ya, Sayang?" sahut Menma santai, tak dapat membaca situasi.

Detik berikutnya, bencana kecil terjadi. Naruko berubah menjadi sosok monster mengerikan yang menjambak rambut dan menarik-narik pipi Menma dengan sadisnya. Yang melihat tingkah pasangan bodoh itu tentu saja hanya _sweatdrop_ akut kelas berat.

**-ooo-**

"Naruto-kun! Kau sedang apa di sana?" panggilku dari dapur, saat melihat Naruto tengah berjibaku dengan sebuah kain terpal besar di halaman belakang. Dapur di rumah kami terletak di bagian belakang, dan ada jendela raksasanya, sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di halaman belakang.

"Aku—aduh—sedang membangun tenda!" ujar Naruto yang masih sibuk mengangkat benda berat itu.

"Kau mau apa?" aku segera berjalan keluar melalui pintu dapur yang mengarah ke halaman belakang, "Ingat janjimu yang akan membuatkanku jeruk goreng!"

"Iya, Sayang! Aku akan membuatkannya, tetapi sekarang—ah—aku sedang sibuk membangun tenda un—aduh—untuk kita!" kata Naruto, membuatku semakin bingung.

"Memangnya kita akan tidur di tenda, malam ini?" tanyaku dengan kening berkerut seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Tepat sekali! Aku ingin merayakan kehamilanmu!" kata Naruto, membuat aku terharu. Aku pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin membantu," ujarku sambil mengangkat salah satu sisi terpal.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja!" kata Naruto dengan posisi mengangkat sebuah ujung terpal di atas kepalanya, sambil berjalan cepat ke arahku. Namun sayang ketika ia sudah dekat denganku, ia tergelincir tanah licin sehingga ia terjatuh di atasku.

Aku jatuh dalam posisi berbaring dengan Naruto di atasku dan dengan terpal menyelimuti kami. Naruto tersenyum menatapku. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia mengelus pipi kiriku, dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan sangat amat lembut.

Lagi-lagi. Mengulangi ciuman pertama kami. Kami berciuman di bawah terpal—yang tak kalah baunya—ini.

**_The end_****.**

* * *

**Jihihihihi x) akhirnya controversial fan fiction ini selesai jugaa~ Fuuhh. Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan ya, Minna T.T 'cause I've done my best.**

**Ah, makasih banyak buat para pembaca setia yang sudah mau menemaniku selama melanjutkan fiction ini, ngebuat aku jadi semangat dan mau berusaha makin baik lagi~ Sekali lagi, DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *cium basah***

**Kita liat ripiuan yuk~ cekidot!**

**-FatitaRH: **BETOOOL~ Minato-kun adalah cowok paling ganteng di Narutoo x3 Suamiku, gituloohh *digaplok red habanero* *ngusap-ngusap pipi* Sakiiit.. :( Iyah, jadi karena itu, Sasukenya begitu sama Hinata. BTW, makasih ya udah mau dukuung~ x3

**-namikaze immah-chan sapphire:** Wkwkwkwk arigatou gozaimasu x3 Tenang sajaa~ MenmafemNaru & NaruHina kok endingnyaah~ Makasih banyak yaa udah mendukung akuu~ *cium

**-Amanojaku Miyanoshita:** Eheheheh~ kita udah ngobrol di PM kan x3 makasih banyak yah Miyan-san udah mau membaca dan mereview ceritaku sampe sekarang TuT *narik ingus* Muah muaaah~ makasiiih~

**-Nonachi Shiro: **Ya karena ituu x3 wahahahaha nih sudah kubayar rasa penasaranmu~ Arigatou gozaimasu!

**-Toar lumimuut:** ha-hamil? ._. no no no. Tidak tidak tidak *mundur* *nabrak tembok* *merosot sampe duduk* *jambak rambut* *frustasi* Tidaaaakkk~ *digaplok readers* Tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke menyentuh Hinata T^^T Tidak akan. Pairings mu absurd banget awkakwakwk x3 masa Naruko sama Sai :( Ga terimaaaa *jambak rambut pak RT* *digaplok* Makasih yaa udah mau review~ *nunduk nunduk*

**-narito:** A-ampuun i-iya a-aku lanjutin.. n-nih u-u-udah tamat *nyerahin script cerita* Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review~ Ariiiigggaatoou!

**-MR: **Wehehehe, liat kelanjutannya, dan benang kusut akan diurai jadi lurus sama aku x3 terimakasih atas review-nyaa~

**-Mangoni makasiow: **A-absu-absurd s-sekali... ._. t-tidaak.. tidak akan! TIDAAAKKK! *disumpel kaos kaki* Hinata tetep punya Naruto di sini! Tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Tidak akan! *mengacungkan katana* *digenjutsu sama Itachi* *Author bingung kenapa ada Itachi* Oke, at least, makasih udah mau baca dan review~

**-Guest:** Sekali lagi aku minta maaf soal ituu *nunduk nunduk* tapi intinya tetep NaruHina kok x3 makasiiih~

**-KR: **Tentu saja endingnya NaruHina~ x3 Makasiih~

**-Soputan: **A-ano, aku minta maaf soal itu~ dan Menmanya ga mungkin sakit hati karena dia sendiri perasaannya lebih condong ke Naruko kok, tenang aja :3 Makasih udah mau baca dan review~

**-Neko Unyuu:** G-gomen ne x( Aku emang terlalu banyak nih bikin MenmaHina-nya x( i-iya, Naruko sama Menma tuh incest. Wah, kamu ga suka yaa? Gomen na saaii x(( E-eh, kamu suka NejiHina?! :D SAMAA~ aku jugaaa DEMI TUHAAANN JUGAA, NEKO-SAN! *gebrak-gebrak pintu pak lurah* *disambit* at least, ARIGATOU!

**-Guest: **G-gomen ne... *pundung* U-udah tuh NaruHina-nya.. *mewek* m-makasih y-ya *mewek lagi*

**-Manguni: **Maaf ga bisa menuhin request kamu.. udah terlanjur kubuat sih ni fiction dari awal sampe akhir. Tadinya pas kamu ngomong kaya gitu, aku pengen juga karena kayaknya seru. Tapi aku bingung sendiri mau taro mana *nyengir* Terakhir, makasih yaa~

**-Guest: **Aaaah ciyuuss x3 Makasiiih *terharu* *meluk dirimu* *digaplok* beneran makasih yaa~

**-lavender sapphires chan**: Ya, benar karena salah paham! *gai sensei mode: on* Betul betul betuuulll~ Minato tuh guuuaannteeeng~ *meluk Minato* *ditendang Kushina* ah, itu dia. Kata kuncinya: Hinata sudah menjatuhkan SEBAGIAN hatinya pada Menma. Makanya dia berdebar-debar. Tapi tenaang, sebagian hatinya yang lebih besar ada pada Naruto kok ;). Gomen sekali lagi soal perannya Naruto yang dikit. Oh, engga kok. Hinata bukan selingkuhan Menma. Tenang aja *kedip kedip* *digaplok* Oke, terakhir. Author mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamuu~ Arigatoooouuu! *disumpel kaos dalem*

**-Guest: **Yaap! Pastiinyaa~ makasih yaa ;)

**-lawliet uzumakie:** Jangankan kamu. Aku authornya aja jealous sama Hinata *nge-death-glare Hinata* *dirasengan sama Naruto* Iyah, begitulah. Si Sakura yang udah bikin Hinata dilabrak Sasuke ^^a. Oke, makasih banyak yaa buat RnR kamuu~ trimakassiiihhh *cium*

**Yep, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fiction ini. *ngelap keringet* Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah baca dan memberi review, atau sekedar baca aja udah buat aku seneng banget kok x'3 Makaasiiihh~**

**Special thanks:**

**-Amanojaku Miyanoshita  
-lavender sapphires chan  
-ArisaKinoshita0  
-lawliet uzumakie  
-FatitaRH**

**DAN SEMUA YANG GABISA KUUCAPIN SATU-SATU T^T TERIMAKASIH BANYAKK! WITHOUT Y'ALL, MY STORIES ARE NOTHING~! SEKALI LAGI**

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

_**NEVER STOP TRYING TO BE BETTER, AND BETTER**_

_**-ANONYMOUS HYUUGA-**_


End file.
